romeo y julieta
by powerdark
Summary: ella es la tipica niña rica que lo que dice es la ley, el es un chico pobre sin muchas opciones y elige la equibocada, el destino los unira ¿pero, fue acaso un error? acaso el destino decidio jugarles una mala broma... ¿porque a ellos?
1. Julieta

hola_ solo pace a saludar ya que mi hermana aqui presente quiso acer un pequeño finc ella sola_

solo sera este y no te preocupes intentare que no nos eliminen la cuenta

_Muy bien-resignada_

descuida lo prometo

_sin mas que decirte el teclado es todo tuyo paz_

gracias y sin mas que decir **mi primer finc**

* * *

><p>Esta amaneciendo en la ciudad de Saltadilla y en una mancion en el barrio "rico" poco a poco los rayos del sol atraviesan la ventana de una de las muchas habitaciones que habia en esa casa, pero no era una habitacion cualquiera, era la habitacion de la unica hija de él empresario Utonio un hombre de negocios que se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en conferencias o viajes de negocios. Lo que provocaba que su hija se quedara sola en esa casa, incluso meses sin saber nada de su padre.<p>

los rayos del sol fueron subiendo mas y mas hasta quedar en la cara de la hija Utonio, al sentir los rayos del sol darle en la cara se tapo con las sabanas para poder dormir un poco mas, pero el gusto no le duro mucho porque en seguida de eso se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta- Señorita Blossom- se escucho la delicada voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta, al parecer era la mucama, Blossom al escuchar la voz solo pudo hacer una cosa

¿QUE?-le contesto de mala gana a la mucama, a lo que la mucama no se sorprendio mucho, despues de todo la chica era una consentida de primera, siendo hija unica, sin una madre, y su padre cumpliendole todos sus caprichos por el simple echo de que no queria perder su tiempo con ella. Pero la mucama no perdio la postura

- su padre solicita su presencia - dijo la mucama le contesto aun con su mismo tono de voz delicado y con mucha paciencia

- dile que voy en 15 minutos- le dijo lebantandose de su cama como un rayo, ya que rara vez su padre la mandaba llamar asi que cambiando por completo su horrible comportamiento a uno lindo y agradable para su "querido" padre que nunca pasaba el debido tiempo con ella. Tomo unas pantuflas rosas con corazoncitos vordados en rojo y con su pillama y todo fue a el comedor a desayunar, encontrandose a su padre en un extremo de la enorme mesa.

- Buenos dias padre- le dijo muy respetuosamente Blossom a su "papi", el hombre vien vertido con un traje muy elegante, solo la volteo a ver y le sonrrio y le señalo la silla que estaba enfrente de él justo a el otro extremo de la mesa, Blossom capto enseguida y se sento en la silla un minuto despues se aproximaron unas mucamas y le trajeron el desayuno.

- Blossom- la llamo su padre y la mencionada lo miro con una sonrisa y el hombre al ver que Blossom le prestaba atencion prosiguio- tengo un negocio muy importante en Londres y me ire hoy- Blossom al escuchar las palabras de su padre dejo de comer y lo miro un una sonrrisa falsa que su padre POR SUPUESTO que NO noto- no te angusties por mi volvere en un mes- le dijo con una sonrrisa en su rostro

-si claro- murmuro Blossom recordando que la ultima vez que dijo eso no volvio a saver de el hasta 6 meses despues, aunque su padre no pudo escucharla, el señor Utonio se lebanto de la mesa y se aserco a su hija hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y se miraron a los ojos por un momento, despues ella cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza y su padre le dio un beso en la frente- no te preocupes... te traere un recuerdo- dijo el señor Utonio para despues retirarse pero se detuvo en la puerta de el comedor por sierto le di vacasiones a todo el personal hasta que yo vuelva

_-¿QUE?-_ solto esta muy impactada, su padre solo la volteo a ver algo enojado- no te preocupes tienes 17 años creo que ya tienes edad suficiente para quedarte sola por un tiempo- la chica solo sonrio, enserio su padre no la conocia para nada- tienes razon padre - se aserco y lo abrazo esta le correspondio para despues separarse y salir por la puerta de enfrente donde una limusina lo esperaba- Te quiero- dijo Blossom para despues entrar a su "casa".

eran las 3 de la tarde y todos los empleados se estaban llendo Blossom solo los veia desineresada y esperando a que todos se fueran, cuando eso paso ella cerro la puerta y marco el numero de su "amiga" princesa.

en algun dado de ese barrio en una casa el doble de grande que la de Blossom estaba completamente "sola" o almenos lo estaria si no fuera por dos personas que estaban en un cuarto y su ropa tirada en toda la habitacion y en la enorme cama matrimonial se encontraban dos personitas acostadas y entonses se escucha un telefono sonar, la chica que estaba en la cama desperto y cansada contesto el aparato despues de ver quien era en el identificador de llamadas

_blossy- di_jo la voz chillona de princesa

princesa, ya terminaste de hacer tus "cosas" te tengo buenas noticias- princesa se incorporo rapidamente en el colchon

_escupelo de una vez-_ princesa no tenia paciencia, en realidad lo unico que la hacia atractiva eran sus cuentas en el banco

viaje, vacaciones, empleados, casa sola, celebremos amiga-princesa solo sonrrio

_cuenta con eso blossy cuenta con eso, estoy en tu casa en una hora para que nos organicemos- _decia mientras revolvia el cuerpo del chico entre las sabanas para que despertara el chico sonrrio

mas te vale-dijo Blossom del otro lado del telefono despues colgo y se dirigio a tomar un baño despues se dirigio a su cuarto y se cambio, se puso un vestido straple muy cortito, rojo intenso con detalles en negro, unos zapatos negros de correa, se pinto los labios rojos y se peino con un lindo moño rojo que la hacia parecer tierna y al mismo tiempo muy sexy.

vio el reloj y eran las 8 p.m. princesa habia llegado tarde de nuevo, pero decidio que eso no arruinaria su oportunidad de salir, y estaba a punto de haserlo y escucha la vocina de un auto en la entrada ella voltea y resulta que era princesa con otro chico que ella no conocia aunque eso ya era costrumbre, abrio la puerta y entraron a la "casa".

Blossy lamento la tardanza esque estaba aciendo otras "cosas" y no me di cuenta de la hora - se disculpo princesa pero al momento de decir "cosas" el chico que la acompañaba se comenzo a reir, Blossom sabia exactamente lo que eso significaba pero ya conocia a princesa asi que no le tomo importancia.

lista para divertirte nena- le pregunto el chico giñandole un ojo muy seductoramente pero Blossom le resto importancia - iremos a el lugar de moda del que todos hablan que te parece- le dijo princesa pero realmente ella no tenia opcion pero que mas daba ella solo queria sentirse libre por una vez

perfecto- dijo Blossom muy entusiasmada - pero yo condusco - dijo tomando las llaves de su auto y los otros dos solo sonrrieron. En la cochera de su casa habia un monton de autos algunos muy viejos pero en perfecto estado y algunos de ultima generacion

-todo esto es tuyo- pregunto el chico imprecionado comenzando a ver un ferrari amarillo como si estuviera enamorado - no son de mi padre el mio es ese- le contesto señalando un Jeta rojo - impresionante- solto el chico princesa no pudo evitar sentirse celosa-naa no es nada - Blossom algo desinteresada y subiendose a el auto los otros dos la siguieron

-son las 10:30 acelera niña las bebidas son gratis hasta las 12:00-le dijo princesa muy impaciente- como si no pudieras pagar- dijeron los dos "amigos de ella" muy sonrrientes -lo se, pero no pienso malgastar mi dinero si puedo gastarlo en "otra cosa"- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrrisa y el chico que la acompañaba sonrrio complice- dame lo que me debes y un adelanto y te dare 2 porciones una para ti y una para la nena aqui presente- dijo volteando a ver a Blossom ella solo rodo los ojos

princesa saco de su bolso una gran cantidad de billetes y se los entrego al chico, este sonrrio y le dio unos pequeños sobresitos con un polvo blanco - ¿coca?- reconocio blossom el polvo algo sorprendida - no sabia que te gustaran esas cosas- princesa se agacho, despues de unos segundos se incorporo y tenia un poco de polvo en su operada nariz

- estoy llena de sorpresas- dijo princesa para despues echarse a reir y el chico hizo lo mismo. llegaron a antro de "lujo" y despues de unas horas de "nieve", y bebidas embriagantes salieron los tres muy contentos, princesa era practicamente arrastrada por los otros dos -esta niñita si pesa- dijo el chico

blossom solo acintio y abrio el Jeta depositando a una semi inconciente princesa en la parte tracera del auto- ahh-suspiro cansada Blossom y despues el chico "nieve" la abrazo, Blossom sonrio y se volteo para verlo mejor y lo beso apasionadamente y oviamente el chico estaba controlando la situacion despues se separaron y entraron los dos en el auto Blossom conducia a toda velocidad y el chico estaba en la parte de atras intentando que princesa recobrara la conciencia.

porque no vamos a tu casa hermosa ponemos a princesa en una cama y tu y yo en otra - le dijo seductoramente lo que provoco que Blossom se estremeciera y sonrio - y a donde cres que me dirijo nene- le dijo divertida y acelerando un poco mas, iban a toda velocidad hasta que un chico se atravieza y se queda en shock al tener enfrente el auto.

Blossom lo alcanza a esquivar pero su auto choca con otro y comienza a girar violentamente y es estrella con otro mas y el auto queda destrosado y dos de las tres personas no estan con vida Blossom esta sangrando de las manos y la cabeza - o..oi..oigan... chi..cos-desia misntras movia los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus "amigos".

queria llorar, llorar y gritar -que.. algi..en me... me ayude- intento gritar pero no habia nadie hay, comenzo a llorar- porfavor- aun llorando, volteo a ver donde estaba el chico que se habia atravesado pero solo alcanzo a ver una sombra corriendo. perdio la esperanza cerro los ojos esperando su (ella lo sabia bien) muerte agonizante y doloroza.

se escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse ella abrio los ojos lentamente y alcanzo a ver a un chico con hermosos ojos rojos del otro lado de el auto y la puerta de este abierta - estas bien - grito el chico pero ella no pudo escuchar nada estaba demaciado aturdida por lo susedido, el chico volteo a ver la parte de atras y supo enseguida que los dos "jovenes" restantes estaban muertos- no te preocupes te llebare a un hospital- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponia a Blossom, acto seguido la cargo (al estilo de recien casados) y la llevo corriendo a el hospital- gracias- alcanzo a decir Blossom para despues desmayarse - es lo menos que puedo hacer- murmuro el chico de ojos sangre- en parte es mi culpa

**continuara...**

me gusto definitibamente me gusto pero no solo importa mi opinion si no tambien la suya

nos vemos luego

chao


	2. Romeo

_paso a saludar ya que mi hermana aqui presente quiso acer un pequeño finc ella sola_

dijiste eso el capitulo pasado

_no importa es perturbador-llorando y meciendome en un rincon_

solo sera este ya te lo habia dicho

_ya lo se u.u_

lo prometo

_sin mas que decirte el teclado es todo tuyo paz_

* * *

><p>En una pequeña casa humilde sierto chico de cabellos naranjas estaba dormido en su cama muy tranquilamente ya que habia tenido un dia muy pesado ayer, y el dia anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior. Y esque simplemente ¿quien no se cansaria si tienes que trabajar como un esclavo 15 horas? para que recibas el dinero exacto para sostener a dos niños.Y eso cuando bien le iba.<p>

En eso un chico como de aproximadamente 14 años con los ojos azules y el cabello rubio habre la puerta y entra sigilosamente a la habitacion y se hacerca a su hermano se le queda viendo un momento y despues sonrrie se acerca un poco mas hasta quedar cara a cara con su hermano-BRICKK-grita el chico y se laza ensima de su hermano, Brick se asusto y cayo al suelo, con todo y sabanas.

-BOOMER- grito enojado y echando llamas por la boca, el niño solo se lebanto de la cama y se fue corriendo cerrando la puerta atras de èl y se dirigio a su cuarto-Butch auxilio Brick quiere matar...-se cubrio la boca enseguida, molestar a Brick era una cosa, pero molestar a Butch era otro mundo.

Se quedo quieto un momento mirando a su hermano pelinegro esperando que no se despertara por sus gritos y casi sin respirar por el miedo. Butch abrio sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos verdes llenos de furia - crees que la gente no nesesita dormir idiota- Butch se lebanto de la cama y se fue furioso acia su hermano Boomer- Kyaaaaaa- grito Boomer intentando abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero por alguna razon no queria abrirse

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Brick muy sonrriente con la chapan de la puerta en la mano asegurandose de que Boomer no abriera la puerta, que Butch lo matara era suficiente castigo.

Despues de un rato estaban los 3 desayunando en el comedor, y Boomer estaba despeinado y son un pequeño rasguño en la cara.

Brick era el hermano mayor, era responsable y humilde, sus padres se marcharon en busca "del sueño americano"que no resulto mas que 3 niños huerfanos, trabaja 15 horas y tubo que dejar la escuela para poder sustentar las necesidades de sus hermanos y las suyas que aunque no eran muchas eran las suficientes para que habeses no tubieran para comer. Era alto, su cabello era naranja y sus ojos tenian un extraño color rojo que lo acia un poco mas atrayente.

Butch era el hermano mediano, era impulsibo y muy orgulloso, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era negro como la noche, y era fuerte, trabajaba (no en la misma cantidad que Brick) en un restaurante para pagar sus estudios, soñaba con ser un luchador de Box, Kimboxin, lucha libre o lo que fuera pero queria estar en un ring y que todos gritaran su nombre cuando noqueara a su contrincante, estudiaba por si acaso para el plan de respaldo. Tenia 16 años.

Y finalmente Boomer. Era el hermano menor de los 3 y tenia 14 años, era inocente y travieso, aunque aveses era tan inocente que rechazaba a las chicas sin que se diera cuenta, era un sueño (figuratibamente) ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca y era rubio, el sueño de muchas niñas de su secundaria.

Despues de desayunar todos se fueron a el lugar al que "nesecitaban" estar.

Brick llegas tarde ¿cual es tu escusa?- decia un hombre grande que daba miedo con solo verlo e intimidaba a todos los trabajadores- lo siento pero no volvera a pasar mi hermano tuvo un problema y tuve que ir a la preparatoria para arreglarlo- se justifico Brick esperando que su jefe entendiera la situacion- se que no volvera a pasar Brick - dijo mirandolo a los ojos y entregandole un papel- estas despedido- Brick abrio los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron y resonaban esas palabras en su mente "despedido", "despedido", "despedido".

Brick amigo como has estado cuanto tiempo sin verte- lo abrazo un chico de ojos y cabello negro y despeinado con ropa"fina"- entra vamos- lo invito a pasar a su departamento, Brick entro y echo un vistaso al departamento era grande y espacioso aunque desordenado tenia muchas cosas, un televisor de plasma, estereo y bosinas, computadora, telefonos- veo que aun no cambias- le dijo mirando todas las cosas que estaban en la casa -esto naa es solo un trabajito nesesitaba el dinero- decia sonrriendo el chico arrogantemente- claro- decia Brick aun pensando en lo que diria

me entere de que perdiste tu empleo- Brick se sorprendio- como lo...- iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido- tengo un amigo en donde trabajabas ¡esos malditos¡-comenzo a reirse Brick agacho la cabeza- oye no te preocupes estaras mejor sin ese maldito trabajo te lo aseguro- intento animar a su "amigo" Brick - si te interesa... tengo un trabajo - Brick abrio los ojos ¿le estaba proponiendo lo que le estaba proponiendo?-no es nada grave es solo un rico con dinero para regalar, salio de viaje y no habra nadie en su casa... sera muy facil-Brick no dijo nada ¿acaso estaba considerando la idea de robar?

-mira esto sera sencillo, dividiremos todo en mitad como los compañeros que somos, ademas... como estan las cosas no creo que encuentres trabajo en un tiempo y lo que recibe Butch de paga no alcanzara para que el y Boomer sigan estudiando mucho menos para comer-dijo intentando convenserlo y a la vez de apollarlo sinceramente.

Brick estaba deprimido y se sentia impotente, sabia que estaba mal, pero su amigo tenia razon, nesesitaba el dinero- ¿deveras sera facil?- dijo este practicamente acesptando, su amigo sonrrio- por su puesto, entramos, tomamos y salimos, es tan rico que ni se dara cuenta de que sus cosas desaparecieron-intento quitar el hambiente de estres que Brick generaba- esta bien confio en ti- dijo para despues estirar su mano su amigo sonrrio y lo abrazo- no te arrepentiras, muy bien te necesito aqui a la 1:00 de la mañana -Brick solo acintio y se fue "no te arrepentiras"- creo que... ya lo hice.

Eran las 12 de la noche y Brick fue a ver a sus hermanos- todo lo que hice, hago, y hare, es por ustedes- repitio las palabras que su padre le dijo alguna vez.

abrio la puerta y se dispuso a irse -Brick- se escucho en un murmullo y se volteo para ver a su hemano Boomer en el pasillo mirandolo soñoliento y tallandose un ojo con la manga de su pillama, Brick sonrrio su hermano si que podia ser infantil- a donde vas- Boomer estaba algo extrañado- vas a irte como nustros padres y me dejaras solo con Butch - dijo a punto de llorar Brick lo abrazo Boomer le correspondio aun llorando- yo JAMAS te dejare- le aseguro su hermano para despues verlo a los ojos- tengo algo que hacer volvere mañana por la mañana no te preocupes- le sonrrio a su hermano este sonrrio- vamos ve a dormir mañana tienes escuela-Boomer acintio, Brick lo acompaño hasta su cuarto y Boomer se acosto.

Brick por eso te despidieron- lo regaño su amigo- nunca fui muy puntual preguntale a quien quieras- le dijo algo estresado- ademas es la 1:30 de la mañana a esa hora yo estaba muy agusto en mi cama- se defendio y su amigo sonrrio- esta bien esta bien pero andando mientras mas tiempo estemos hablando menos tiempo tendremos para "surtirnos"

Y asi pasaron las horas hasta que eran las 4:00 am. Brick y su amigo estaban listos, salieron por la puerta de enfrente- no cabe duda que tienes buen ojo Brick- lo felicito- cierra la boca- le respondio abergonzado, despues llego un auto y se estaciono enfrente de la casa Brick iba a huir y su amigo se quedo hay parado, el auto vajo un vidrio y el amigo le dio el costal con todo lo que habian tomado, 10 minutos despues le entregaron un saco con billetes en el y el auto se fue- amigos tuyos- el chico sonrrio divertido- digamos que son socios, toma esta es tu parte- le dijo y le extendio la mitad de el dinero- vamos es temprano hay que celebrar YA SE comprare botellas- grito mientras se atravezaba sin fijarse que un auto se dirigia a toda velocidad

el chico quedo en Shock pero el auto lo esquivo, aunque comenzo a girar violentamente, cuando reacciono se echo a correr -Brick muevete-grito el chico mientras no se detenia, pero Brick se acerco a el auto para interntar ayudar, era lo menos que podia hacer, escucho el llanto de una chica en el auto y se dirigio rapidamente para ayudarla.

Abrio la puerta del auto y pudo ver a una chica que estaba sangrando, y pudo notar su belleza, era una chica de hermoso cabello naranja y sus ojos eran extraña pero lindamente rosas - estas bien- pregunto Brick preocupado la chica paresia confundida y aturdida por el impacto lo que preocupo mas a Brick, despues volteo a la parte de atras de el auto y pudo ver claramente los dos cuerpos sin vida de los (el supuso) amigos de la chica- no te preocupes te llevare a un hospital- le dijo Brick mientras entraba al auto y se quitaba la chaqueta que tenia para ponersela a la chica, acto seguido la cargo y la llebo al hospital mas cercano que el conocia- gracias- escucho murmurar a la chica para luego desmayarse, Brick se sintio mas que culpable- es lo menos que puedo hacer- murmuro en voz baja para la chica-en parte es mi culpa.

**continuara...**

AQUI EL 2º Capitulo de mi finc y ahora los agradecimientos:

gracias... si creo que ya

ahora contestaciones:

**continuara...**

AQUI EL 2º Capitulo de mi finc y ahora los agradecimientos:

gracias... si creo que ya

ahora contestaciones:

**blossXbrick: **jajaja de nada no te preocupes jamas haria algo como eso va contra mis principios

** Angelic-bloody-night: **gracias se agradece si si aparecen pero no creo que como te lo imagines pero es obligatorio que salgan mi pareja favorita es ButtercupXButch pero no se senti que esta le quedaba mejor a los rojitos

**dickory5: **gracias si tenia que matarla lo senti nesesario

**iru-chan loli dark: **ni siquiera eran novios, no te preocupes lo sera

**Lia-sennenko: **gracias y creo que a todos nos cae mal tenia que se asi la odio

**no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo sera interesante**

**o almenos eso espero **

**me marcho paz**


	3. hospital

hayyy_ esta bien lindo tu finc-ojos llorosos_

¿lo leiste?- la miro extrañada-

_claro que si, yo no me perderia tus publicaciones-con una sonrrisa _

¿enserio?, balla pues es grato

_el afecto es mutuo-(mi hermana no es muy sentimental)_

oye escuche eso, bueno lo lei o como quieras interpretarlo

_no te enojes en realidad me sorprendio que hagas este tipo de fincs_

_conosco esa cara, no es nada bueno-sigue sonrriendo de esa manera- Basta me estas asustando_

* * *

><p>Han pasado 6 horas desde el accidente<p>

Brick estaba cansado en cuanto llego al hospital atendieron a la chica y ahora estaba estable, pero estaba dormida, aun asi la tendrian unos dias bajo observacion asi que podria volver en unas horas para saber si estaba bien, bien pudo haber dejado a la chica en el hospital y marcharse pero no lo hizo, la razon simple: culpa. Se sentia culpable de lo que le habia pasado, si el no ubiera aceptado ir con su "amigo" nada de esto hubiera pasado. Entro al cuarto de la chica y se le quedo mirando, estaba dormida y se veia tan fragil y su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su cabello era naranja, y sus ojos esos ojos que solo alcanzo a ver pon un pequeño momento eran rosas, curiosos, pero lindamente rosas.

Despues de que los doctores le afirmaron que la chica estaba bien el se dirigio a la recepcionista, habia tenido el suficiente tiempo para que internara a la chica pero para su mala suerte el hospital era uno privado PRIVADO traduccion de esas palabras: Pagar que es igual a dar dinero que es igual a que todo lo que habia echo se iria por el drenaje, pago los servicios de la chica y le sobro para comprar comida para un mes - algo es algo- dijo a punto de llorar pero se controlo, devia ser fuerte, por el y por ellos.

Cuando llego a su casa eran las 12:00 de la tarde abrio la puerta y se encontro con Butch centado en la mesa del comedor pensando, luego se volteo para verlo con unos ojos de preocupacion y al mismo tiempo de enojo, Brick aunque no lo hiba a admitir se sintio intimidado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Butch se lebanto de la silla y se fue contra Brick dandole un golpe en el estomago que lo lanzo al suelo y lo hizo escupir sangre, Brick no se la esperava conocia a Butch era agresivo pero no golpeaba a los demas porque si, lo miro esperando una explicacion por lo que acababa de hacer, Butch lo miro a los ojos con furia y haciendo puño sus manos-¿no deverias estar en la preparatoria?- Butch se tenso mas de lo que estaba- y tu no deberias estar trabajando- le respondio dandole a entender a Brick que ya sabia lo que habia pasado, Brick agacho la cabeza y su copete le hizo sombra a sus ojos

-¿como te enteraste?- Butch relajo un poco sus musculos y solto un suspiro- no eres el unico con amigos Brick- ahora Brick estaba enojado -¿fue por eso que me golpeaste?- Butch lo miro -porque perdi mi empleo- Brickformo dos puños con sus manos, Butch nego con la cabeza -de echo... lo hice porque me entere de lo que paso **despues** de eso- le afirmo mirando hacia otro lado, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Brick comenso a llorar y a golpear el suelo- no queria hacerlo... solo queria que estubieran bien... que queria que pasaras por lo mismo... quiero que tengas un buen futuro... quiero eso para ti y para Boomer- Butch lo miro con una tristesa que nunca se abia visto en el y se dejo caer de rodillas al lado de su hermano - lo se...- murmuro Butch, Brick lo miro -esto a sido dificil para todos, ellos querian algo bueno para nosotros, y tu quieres lo mismo... te admiro hermano, eres igual a el en caracter- Butch estaba mas tranquilo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

¿Boomer lo sabe?-Butch asintio lo que provoco que Brick se entristesiera -dijo que lo entendia y que esperaba que estubieras bien, tambien dijo que prometiste volver en la mañana, se fue a la secundaria yo me quede para esperarte no tendria cabeza para la escuela si se que mi hermano esta desaparecido- Brick sonrrio enserio daba gracias a Dios por tener ese tipo de hermanos que deverdad se preocupaban por el

-te apoyare no importa lo que pase- comenso a decir Butch, lo que proboco que Brick abriera los ojos y sonrriera melancolico-estare con tigo no importa la distancia- continuo Brick con ese pequeño juramento que habian echo de niños, no podia creer que Butch lo recordara-me lebantare, no importa cuanto me caiga-continuaron esta vez los dos juntos- porque somos sangre, porque somos familia, porque somos hermanos...

* * *

><p>Blossom se sentia incomoda, adolorida, mareada y mas que nada confundida, tenia los ojos cerrados e intento abrirlos y lo logro, pero muy lentamente solo para encontrarse con la figura borrosa de una persona con una bata blanca supuso ella un doctor- que me paso- murmuro Blossom el doctor la volteo a ver sin expresion alguna-chocaste y tu auto quedo destruido, ¿no te han dicho que si tomas no manejes?- Blossom se avergonzo al instante cuando recordo todo lo que paso - ¿cuanto tiempo voy a estar aqui?- le pregunto a su doctor- unas semanas, para analizarte y asegurarnos de que todo este en orden- le contesto para luego retirarse- por sierto tienes visitas, vendra en unos momentos- al escuchar eso Blossom sintio un miedo recorer todo su sistema nervioso.<p>

-no puede ser va a matarme, devi morir asi el no me mataria-sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que ella intentaba retener, queria que la tierra se la tragara para evitar lo que a continuacion venia, su padre llegaria y le diria que la deseredaria, que era una verguenza que fuera su hija, y le echaria en cara todo lo que ha echo "por ella". El sonido de la puerta abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos

-papa lo lamento yo...- se detuvo al ver a un chico entrar y verla con una sonrrisa que hizo que esta se sonrrojara-ya despertaste me alegro mucho-le dijo el chico con un todo de alivio en su voz Blossom estaba confundida

-¿te conozco?- solto con un tono de desconfianza y a la vez de miedo notorio en su voz, el chico se acerco mas a ella y le sonrrio, Blossom seguia mirandolo pero esta vez en lugar de desconfianza con algo de desprecio-no pero nunca es tarde para presentarse, me llamo Brick, Brick Rowdy es un gusto conocerte- le sonrrio, al ver como lo miraba ese sentimiento de culpa lo invadio de nuevo y agacho su cabeza nuevamente.

Blossom se sintio culpable Brick estaba siento muy educada con ella y ella simplemente lo despresiaba por sus vestimentas de callejero-yo... yo me llamo Blossom Utonio- Blossom estaba nerviosa pero no sabia porque, talvez dar su apellido despertaria el interes monetario del chico como habia pasado anteriormente con los demas chicos que habia conocido a lo largo de su vida- es un gusto, estas en un hospital privado, no te preocupes, yo page todo no me preguntes como...- menciono deprimido.

- no me conoces ¿verdad?- le pregunto Blossom sorprendida de lo que habia dicho Brick, el nego con la cabeza- no soy rico pero... fue el hospital mas cercano que estaba en esta parte de el barrio-

-muchas gracias- murmuro con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas que la hacian ver tierna, lo que provoco que Brick tambien se sonrrojara un poco, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado- no.. no es nada... so...solamente crei que devia hacerlo- no paraba de tartamudear estaba nervioso, Demonios ¿porque tenia que ser tan linda esa chica?- aun asi... te debo una-admitio con una sonrrisa Blossom, Brick le correspondio la sonrrisa

Despues de un rato de charla el miro la hora y dijo que se tenia que ir-espera - le grito Blossom en el momento que el se lebantaba de una silla dispuesto a marcharse -ya te vas...- le pregunto algo desanimada y con la voz apagada-mis hemanos me estan esperando-

Entiendo...-Blossom se sentia triste acababa de conocer a un chico de verdad no como todos los anteriores, agacho la mirada, Brick noto eso y se le aserco le levanto la barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos, entonces le sonrrio de una manera sinsera-no te preocupes volvere mañana a la misma hora- los ojos de Blossom se iluminaron, sonrrio y lo abrazo, Brick la abrazo tambien, dandose la indirecta de que por mas raro que paresca, ellos se nesesitaban- es una promesa- le susurro para despues darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla y retirarse -nos vemos mañana- dijeron los dos.

**continuara... **

agradecimientos:

Angelic-bloody-night:en el capitulo siguiente saldran los demas no desesperes

blossXbrick: aqui la conti para calmar tus ancias

sebas li 2496: espero que sigas pensando asi de mi finc

Lia-sennenko: ojala que eso ya no pase en los siguientes capitulos

BrickxBloss-Reds: ya lo hice

Leidy Grimm: e aqui lo prometido espero te guste el siguiente cap sige lo intrigante (espero)

Roxi gonzales: la verdad solo este es mio los demas seran de las dos, se agradece cuidense ambas


	4. ladrona

sigo con mi finc pero antes un mensaje rapido

a todas esas personas que no tienen a alguien especial vayan al sine con sus amigos y agan que los echen del cine si la peli esta aburrida

_la que fuimos a ver no era aburrida _

FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD:

* * *

><p>Han pasado 3 semanas desde el accidente, para Blossom a sido practicamente una eternidad, y para Brick el tiempo a pasado muy rapido, despues del accidente que tuvieron, el la visitaba todos los dias sin falta a la misma hora, habia conseguido un trabajo en una fabrica, le pagaban lo mismo que en su antiguo trabajo pero menos horas.<p>

-en 3 dias saldre de aqui- le informo Blossom a Brick, el se entristesio, sabia que ya no la veria como lo hacia -espero que eso no impida que nos podamos seguir viendo...- le dijo con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas, Brick se alegro de que Blossom lo quisiera seguirlo viendo

- eso espero- le contesto Brick muy feliz, ambos se sonrrieron- te quiero- le susurro Blossom a Brick y el se le asercon a su rostro, y sintieron la respiracion del otro en su cara- yo tambien- le contesto Brick con una sonrrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-Butch ve a hacer las compras- le pidio Boomer, Butch estaba intentando dormirse en el sillon sin consegirlo -¿y yo porque?, hace una semana salimos de vacasiones, quiero descanzar- le respondio aburrido Butch aun con sueño, Boomer salio de la cosina y se le puso enfrente.<p>

-yo tambien sali de vacasiones y no por eso los deberes de la casa se dejan- Boomer estaba algo molesto, pero le mostro una linda sonrrisa de angel, Butch lo miro desinteresado, y se miraron asi por un rato, despues Boomer le extendio un monedero, Butch se lo arrebato aburrido y con peresa se lebanto del sillon- ¿traes la lista?- le pregunto Boomer -si mama- le respondio dibertido Butch -no te tardes tengo que hacer la cena y necesito lo que esta en esa lista-le dijo Boomer ignorando lo que le habia dijo Butch.

Butch salio por la puerta, despues entro nuevamente y entro a su cuarto despues salio de su cuarto con una chaqueta de cuero bien cuidada, y un paraguas, despues se fue contra Boomer -ESTA LLOVIENDO- le grito furioso y utilizando la escusa para no ir al centro- para eso es el paraguas tonto- le dijo Boomer sabiendo lo que planeaba - ahora largo tengo que cosinar y nesesito esa lista- Butch se fue mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>- ¿que le diras a tu padre?- le dijo Brick mirando la lluvia de la calle -la verdad, no tengo otra opcion, despues de todo no puedo decir que princesa y su amigo murieron drogados, utilizando mi auto- Blossom tenia miedo pero sabia que no ganaba nada con decir mentiras.<p>

-¿volverias a hacerlo?... robar-esta vez Blossom pregunto, a lo que Brick agacho la cabeza- no... no quiero volver a hacer algo haci...-aseguro Brick- basto con una vez para que pasara algo malo.

Habian pasado 3 samanas, Brick la veia diario y comenzaron a hablar de si mismos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y al final terminaron contandose todas las cosas que realmente nadie sabia, o talvez si pero no era algo que les diera orgullo.

* * *

><p>-maldito Boomer, malditas compras, maldita lluvia- no paraba de maldecir Butch mientras caminaba en busca de las tiendas que aun estuvieran abiertas, ya que por causa de la lluvia algunas ya estaban cerrando -si no consigo las compras, Boomer se enojara- y eso lo puso algo nervioso sus hermanos era lo unico que le quedaba y si Boomer se molestaba enserio no le hablaria en algun tiempo.<p>

-eso fue lo ultimo- dijo mientras revisaba la lista y los articulos escritos en ella, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un grito -ALTO, QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA- gritaba un señor desde su tienda de frutas, para que alguien detuviera a un chico con una gorra que le hacia sombra en los ojos, tenia un pantalon con 3 rasgaduras en cada pierna y una chaqueta verde.

"el chico" resvalo en un charco de agua y cayo al suelo violentamente, y solto un grito doloroso, el hombre del puesto se dirige hacia el toma las cosas que al "chico" se le abian caido, lo patea y le escupe -no lo intentes de nuevo chico, o veras de que soy capas- lo amenazo para irse con una bolsa con unas cuantas manzanas.

-si estubieras en buenas condiciones nadie se atreveria a tomar tus cosas viejo gordo- murmuro "el chico" parandose con dificultad, pero resvalando al final, su gorra se le cayo dejando ver el cabello y ojos de "la chica" ella se quedo un momento en el suelo quejandose un poco del dolor por el impacto resivido.

Butch se acerco a la chica para verla mas de cerca ya que desde la distancia que estaban no se veia claramente su rostro lo que si pudo ver es que la chica era muy linda, esos pensamietos hicieron que Butch se sonrrojara un poco, pero se repuso enseguida, sacudio su cabeza y se descubrio cubriendo a la chica de la lluvia acto que hasta el se sorprendio.

La chica estaba tendida en el suelo sujetandose el estomago, con los ojos cerrados, estaba sonrosada y su respiracion era muy cortada, tenia mechas de su cabello negro como la noche en su rostro. Butch la miro detenidamente -algo anda mal- se dijo a si mismo o a la chica realmente no lo sabia pero le toco la frente, la chica estaba ardiendo en calentura.

* * *

><p>-Volvi- se escucho un grito por toda una casa era Brick- Bienvenido-dijo Boomer en la cosina preparando la cena, Brick siguio el olor -realmente seras un gran chef- le dijo a su hermano -gracias hermano- sonrrio algo orgulloso- solo falta algo y Butch no a llegado con las compras-Brick se preocupo al escuchar eso- esta lloviendo afuera casi es un dilubio y me dices que Butch no a llegado-Brick comenso a ponerse histerico, en eso se escucha varios relampagos lo que hace que Brick estubiera a punto de salir.<p>

Brick abrio la puerta de la casa para buscar a su hermano, y se encuentra con el en la entrada con una persona cargada en la espalda y en las manos la bolsa de las compras colgando graciosamente -no te quedes hay parado- le dijo Butch a su hermano que estaba en shock al ver esa esena- nos estamos mojando si no es mucha molestia podrias ayudrame con la maldita bolsa.

-Butch quien es ella- el preguntaron Brick y Boomer a unisono, Butch no les presto atencion y llevo a la inconsiente chica a su cama y le tomo la temperatura de nuevo, seguia con temperatura y su respiracion se veia mas entrecortada, los hermanos llegaron a su cuarto viendo todo con cara de confusion -Bo...Boomer- la vos de Butch era de preocupacion, el nombrado lo miro -tienes una amiga que es enfermera no- Boomer se quedo penstivo un momento -hablas de Bubbles, estudia medicina pero... si algo asi ¿que con eso?- Butch no aparto los ojos de la chica, Brick miraba a su hermano con una mirada de WTF? pero aun asi no diria nada -y que estas esperando idiota, LLAMALA- grito con desesperacion y mirando a su hermano como si fuera su ultima esperanza, Boomer no lo penso dos veses y corrio hacia el telefono mas sercano a buscar a Bubbles.

* * *

><p>MEDIA HORA DESPUES<p>

se ve que la chica de cabellos negros estaba acurrucada en una cama con un pedacito de tela humeda en su frente, la chica estaba dormida y tosia cada sierto tiempo pero muy lentamente no eran tan violentos como hace una hora, al lado de la cama estaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que la miraba con tristeza -¿como terminaste asi linda?- murmuro maternalmente Bubbles, en ese momento llega Butch y ve a la chica de en la cama y sonrrie aliviado, se veia muy linda en ese momento- la conoces- le pregunto a Bubbles, esta asintio - y tu - le regreso la pregunta, Butch se sonrrojo un poco pero lo suficiente para que Bubbles lo notara, Butch agacho la cabeza avergonzado, Bubbles sonrrio divertida, despues su cara se puso seria -no- contesto Butch en un susurro.

**continuara...**

les agradesco a todos por los reviews le agradesco a: dickory5, Lia-sennenko, sebas li 2496, Roxi gonzales, iru-chan loli dark, yukikandavobifield, y a todos aquellos que leen mi finc aunque no dejen review aunque realmente me gusta que dejen porque me inspiro de eso, de la musica que es mi vida y de las cosas que me pasan en mi vida pero eso es punto y aparte.

dickory5: definitivamente lo hara, gracias FELIZ VALENTIN

Lia-sennenko: lo se es tan lindo... me alegro de que eso ya no te hubiera pasado FELIZ VALENTIN

sebas li 2496: ya lo se, pero por lo general los buenos y humildes son los que les va mal todo el tiempo FELIZ VALENTIN

Roxi gonzales: gracias hermanas. FELIZ VALENTIN

iru-chan loli dark: se que eso haria a Blossom feliz pero tienes que ver lo que tengo planeado _ella es tan cruel _CAYA FELIZ VALENTIN

yukikandavobifield: see jaja la odio... tambien amo a Butch jaja ok gracias por leer FELIZ VALENTIN.

y a todos esos que estan leendo esto y no dejan review u.u FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD


	5. te nesesito

_que emocionante amo cada cosa que pasa en tu finc hermana_

¿lo sigues leyendo?¬¬

_claro que si, es mi usuario tambien tengo el derecho de leerlo-con una sonrrisa _

¿porque jamas hiciste tu propuo usuario?

_porque dijimos que trabajariamos en equipo ¿eso te suena?-(mi hermana no es muy sentimental)_

mira e dicho esto muchas veces y la verdad ya me canse de repetirtelo- afino mi garganta- SOLO SERA ESTA VEZ-

_no te enojes, es solo que es dificil dejarte ir emos compartido juntas 14 años con 11 meses 12 dias y 15 horas_

en primera deja de contar los dias, da miedo, segunda no van 11 meses van 2 y tercera no tienes que dejarme ir almenos no aun

_claro que si van 11 mese cuenta el embarazo de mama_

* * *

><p>Bubbles se sorprendio por esa respuesta, pero le paresio dulce al mismo tiempo, Butch habia ayudado a su amiga aunque no la conociera, su amiga que no habia visto en unos dos años, de repente aparecia de la nada en esas condiciones, eso la tenia preocupada, pero sabia que ese no era el momento para comenzar a hacer preguntas.<p>

-gracias... por ayudarla- le dijo Butch algo avergonzado, ¿porque habia echo eso?, la verdad ni el mismo lo sabia, Bubbles le sonrrio -no hay problema, gracias a ti por ayudarla, tenia años sin verla, y la verdad habia temido lo peor...- la voz de Bubbles estaba algo apagada y apagada, cosa que rara vez se veia en ella, Butch volteo a ver a la chica que ocupaba su cama, asi se veia tan debil y fragil, a el no le llamaban la atencion ese tipo de chicas pero algo le decia que era solo el resfriado y que la conoceria de verdad cuando se le pasara, por alguna razon... tenia esa esperanza... cosa rara en el.

-Boomer me dijo que te llamara, dijo algo de que debias cenar-le conto Butch a Bubbles, esta enseguida tubo un pequeño sonrrojo y le brillaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su novio -¿te molestaria quedarte con ella y cuidarla en lo que vuelvo?- Butch nego con la cabeza y se sento en la cama, despues alzo su pulgar sonrriendo- cuenta con migo, estare aqui toda la noche si es necesario- le dijo Butch sonrriendo muy ampliamente lo que evitaba que Bubbles viera el sonrrojo en sus mejillas -lo se- alcanzo a decir para despues ir a la cosina a buscar a Boomer.

-Boomer, no tienes porque molestarte- dijo Bubbles con una sonrrisa hacia el rubio, este la miro con una mirada seria -te he dicho mil veces que cuando se trata de ti no es ninguna molestia, lo que me molesta es que creas que lo es- dijo para despues acer un pequeño puchero, Bubbles se le acerco con una sonrrisa alegre y le dio un beso pequeño, que hiso que Boomer cambiara su cara inmediatamente a una muy feliz.

-¿Butch no va a cenar?- pregunto Brick ya cuando Bubbles y Boomer estaban sirviendo la cena -YA CENE- se escucho el grito de Butch lo que hizo que los presentes se rieran, pero muy por lo bajo para evitar que Butch los escuchara.

* * *

><p>volvio a tocer, lo que hizo que Butch la mirara despues de gritarles a sus hermanos, la chica comenzo a moverse en la cama y Butch no supo que hacer asi que se levanto y se quedo inmovil mirando cada movimiento de la chica detenidamente.<p>

se incorporo poco a poco en la cama y toco su frente, despues abrio poco a poco los ojos, dejando ver el color de estos, eran un verde esmeralda que hicieron que Butch se sonrrojara mas y se le quedara viendo mas detenidamente, la chica miro todo a su alrededor hasta que se topo con la mirada de Butch, este se puso nervioso por una razon no identificaba.

-en donde estoy- pregunto la chica -en mi casa- le dijo Butch con una sonrrisa, la chica fruncio el seño -yo no deberia estar aqui- le dijo la ojiverde algo canzada, despues se miro y se dio cuenta de una cosa -¿quien me cambio?- dijo algo asustada ¿ y quien no? -una amiga mia, es enfermera, no te preocupes yo solo te traje - dijo con una sonriza

-¿y que es tan divertido?- le dijo algo enojada -para empesar ¿porque me trajiste a tu casa?- dijo saliendo de sus casillas, Butch comenzo a enojarse -almenos agradece...- Butch estaba ablando pero fue interrumpido.

-agradecer que exactamente, yo deberia estar en casa- Butch respiro profundamente, intento relajarse y le dijo- no con esa salud linda- le dijo gracioso, la chica se molesto -¿donde esta mi ropa?, quiero irme y no me digas linda, me llamo Buttercup- dijo para despues lebantarse de la cama rapidamente y descubrir que tenia un pantalon que le quedaba flojo y una camiseta negra, pero eso no le importo y se lebanto descalza y salio de el cuarto.

-irte, esta lloviendo, y tu ropa esta mojada, se esta secando, no puedes irte, vuelve a la cama en este instante- le dijo con una voz severa.

Pero a la chica no le importo lo volteo a ver seriamente, pero despues comenzo a tocer violentamente - cof cof qu.. que cof cof... n..no cof.. pu..puedo cof cof.. mirame- le dijo a duras penas para despues ir por su ropa que se estaba secando en la sala, y sus zapatos, pero Buttercup no dejaba de tocer violentamente, tomo su ropa y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse, Butch la siguio pero cerro la puerta en sus narices, los demas estaban muy tranquilamente cenando.

Bubbles se lebanto y se dirigio a la puerta que Butch parecia que queria derribar -ABRE, QUE ABRAS DE DIGO, ES MI ABITACION- le gritaba exageradamente y se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta -cof cof... per..ver...ti..do- grito lo que Butch dejo de golpear la puerta.

Bubbles se hacerco con una sonrrisa -esta chica es imposible- murmuro Butch algo molesto a Bubbles - ¿como es que la soportas?-

Bubbles toco la puerta muy tranquilamente -Buttercup, soy Bubbles... se que no hemos ablado en mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que me sigo preocupando por ti... no te pongas esa ropa porfavor quedate con la que traes puesta... llamale a Jake... dile que estas aqui... y que yo estoy con tigo... explicale porque no puedes ir... te acompañare a tu casa cuando mejores... si tu quieres claro- su voz era algo triste, por recordar a Jake, en cambio Butch al escuchar ese nombre se sintio extraño, fue una especie de inseguridad con enojo combinados.

- no quiero que pienses que te obligo a quedarte la puerta esta abierta... solamente me preocupo por ti, porque aun eres mi amiga Buttercup... sabes que siempre e respetado tus deciciones- hubo un silencio que reino el pasillo y la habitacion, un silencio incomodo, despues la puerta se abrio poco a poco dejando ver a Buttercup son la ropa que traia puesta lo que hizo que Bubbles sonrriera, despues se abrazaron-llamare a Jake ¿si?- Buttercup nego con la cabeza-yo lo llamare, solo espero que no conteste Jack...

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente en el hospital<p>

-solo 2 dias y salgo de aqui, pracicamente me sinto afuera-le decia muy emocionada Blossom a Brick, el cual solo la miraba y sonrreia, le encantaba que estubiera feliz -¿estas bien?- Brick la miro extrañada por el comentario- porque no abria de estarlo, estoy contigo-le contesto mostrandole una sonrrisa, Blossom se sonrrojo un poco por el comentario

-lo que pasa es que te ves algo distraido ¿pasa algo?- Brick se sorprendio de que ella notara su cambio de humor, por lo general, pasaba por desapersivido para casi todo el mundo esepto para sus hermanos, y claro al parecer a ella -no pasa nada, solamente que Buttercup me tiene algo preocupado- le respondio mirando por la ventana el dia gris que parecia que en cualquier momento lloveria, Blossom se puso celosa al escuchar el nombre de la chica, mencionado por Brick.

-¿quien es Buttercup?- pregunto muy enojada Blossom, Brick la miro y comenso a reir -no te preocupes, es una amiga de la novia de Boomer, Butch la encontro en la calle con calentura y la llevo a la casa, ya esta mejor, o almenos eso espero-le explico Brick con calma para que Blossom no lo matara -no puedo creer que desconfies de mi- le dijo algo desanimado Brick, Blossom en ese momento se entristese.

-lo lamento- dijo sin mucho animo y arrepentida, con unas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haria no queria que la perdonara, almenos no por lastima -solo que yo te quiero mucho, no quiero estar con otra persona mas que contigo, culpame por estar celosa- se detuvo un momento tenia que saber lo que queria decir, era la primera vez que lo hacia de verdad, sin presiones, solo una chica diciendo lo que siente hacia un chico, como toda chica enamoradisa de 17 años.

-quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, no abia sentido eso hacia nadie en toda mi vida, no quieron que esto termine, tengo miedo de no volver a verte- hubo silencio por un momento las lagrimas comensaron a salir inevitablemente pero continuo -bienes diario a visitarme y talvez no te sea tan facil cuando yo salga de aqui, no quiero, no, no puedo dejar de verte, te necesito, mas que a nada en este mundo...-Blossom planeaba seguir hablando del tema pero algo se lo impidio, o mas bien alguien, Brick.

en lo que ella estaba diciendo todo eso, Brick se fue acercando cada vez mas a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, y Blossom ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, Brick estaba frente a ella, y un dedo de él estaba en sus labios, Brick no dejaba de mirar esos labios tan deseables, pero despues la miro a los ojos y con sus manos seco sus lagrimas, Blossom estaba inmovil, no sabia que hacer, cuando Brick termino de limpiar sus lagrimas delineo con su dedo indice, el labio inferior de ella.

Blossom estaba sonrojada pero no podia dejar de ver los intensos ojos rojos sangre de Brick, que la imnotisaban tanto -yo tambien- murmuro en voz baja Brick, Blossom lo miro confundida -tambien te necesito- concluyo la frace, para despues darle un beso en los labios, fue un beso tierno, Blossom no supo que hacer era la primera vez que alguien la trataba con amor desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

**continuara...**

**gracias a todos por los reviews, perdon por no contestar sera para la siguiente y doble lo prometo...**


	6. ¿celos?

un mensaje rapido

pronto terminare esto NO DARE MAS INFORMACION muajajaja EL FINC:

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

_-esta marcando- dijo Bubbles extendiendole el telefono a Buttercup, esta lo tomo y se lo puso en la oreja, en la puerta estaba Butch muy atento de lo que hacian por alguna razon se sentia extraño y no le agradaba que estuviera ablando con otro chico "tranquilizate, talvez sea su hermano" se decia mentalmente Butch para evitar explotar enfrente de todos y que todos se quedaran con cara de WTF, o que se molestaran con el..._

_-quien habla- se escucho al otro lado de la bocina, la voz era la de un chico, se escuchaba serio y ¿preocupado?, Buttercup se puso nerviosa al escuchar esa voz y su cara lo expresaba -Jack...- Bubbles se preocupo al escuchar el nombre del chico -¿Butter?, donde demonios te metiste tienes idea de lo preocupado que estabamos...- pensaba seguir ablando pero Buttercup comenso a toser -¿te pasa algo? - Buttercup no dijo nada -ESTAS ENFERMA, donde diablos estas voy para haya- _

_-no...ajam, estoy bien estoy con una amiga- Bubbles se alegro por ese comentario -y me quedare aqui hasta mañana, te dare la direccion, pero ya es tarde, seria mejor que vinieras por mi mañana en la tarde...- Buttercup intento tranquilizarlo ¿porque Jack, donde demonios estaba Jake para contestar cuando se le nesesitaba?, despues de un momento de silencio Jack contesto -esta bien, pero mañana sin falta vuelves aqui te necesitamos, y te cuidaremos...-estaba preocupado, ella lo noto y le parecio algo bueno de parte de Jack._

_despues de eso Buttercup le dio la direccion y colgaron sin mas_

_fin del flashback_

Butch amanecio con dolor en el cuello, le habia prestado su cuarto a la enferma y la enfermera en proceso, lo que hizo que el se durmiera en el sillon, lo desperto u olor delicioso que solo significaba una cosa Boomer estaba cosinando, su estomago gruño muy fuerte, tanto que lo impresiono, -porque diablos no cene- se pregunto a si mismo, su estomago volvio a gruñir un poco mas fuerte, en eso Boomer entra al comedor y escucha ese ruido y suelta una carcajada

-no te preocupes, ya esta el almuerzo- Butch puso sus ojos cristalinos y le salio un poco de baba, Boomer no pudo evitar caerse al suelo y echarse a reir como un lunatico -voy a matarte- Boomer dejo de reir por un momento y se sujeto su estomago con las manos -haslo y no volveras a probar un bocado de mi comida- Butch solo se cruso de brazos molesto, despues le llego un olor exquisito y se acerco a la hoya y la destapo.

-que es esto- le pregunto, Boomer se lebanto del suelo, se limpio una lagrima por la risa y vio la hoya -huevos revueltos con arroz en mantequilla y queso- Butch lo miro como si fuera el banquete digno de un rey, y la verdad lo era, Boomer podria ser el chef de un rey sin problema alguno.

- y que es esas cositas cafes- siguio preguntando Butch señalando los cuadritos cafes, Boomer le dio un manaso con la cuchara - no le metas las manos a mi comida, y eso es carne de res- a Butch se le escurria la baba, Boomer comenzo a servir en los platos.

en eso Brick llego con una cara de cansancio -no pueden dejar a un hombre dormir como se debe siempre tienen que hacer escandalo...-se quedo callado un momento y miro a sus hermanos sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa -DESAYUNO DE BOOMER- grito

Brick tomo un plato, se sirvio y comenzo a deborar su comida, depues puso sus ojos cristalinos como si quisiera llorar -Boomer te e dicho lo afortunado que soy al ser tu hermano- dijo sin parar de comer, en ese momento llego Bubbles -buenos dias a todos- dijo con su caracteristica sonrrisa, se acerco a Boomer y le dio un beso, despues de eso Boomer le entrego un plato con comida -buenos dias- le contesto Boomer porque Butch le extendia un plato dando saltitos mientras le decia "es mi turno" "es mi turno" sin parar, y Brick no dejaba de comer.

Boomer se sirvio y se sento al lado de Bubbles, Butch lo miro con odio y se sirvio, se iba a sentar pero Brick consiguio patear la silla y Butch callo al suelo -QUE DIABLOS TE PASA- le grito molesto Butch -Buttercup es tu responsabilidad, ya que tu la trajiste despiertala y dale de comer-

Butch iba a protestar pero en eso llego Buttercup, con su ropa normal que ya estaba seca y se quedo en la entrada al ver esa esena, Brick la miro y le sonrrio - ¿ya estas mejor?- le dijo sonrriendo, Buttercup acintio seria pero a Brick le parecio ver por un segundo una pequeña sonrrisa -gracias por preocuparse- les dijo a todos -me voy esta tarde, no quiero ser una molestia- en eso todos la ven con preocupacion - no lo eres - dijeron Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo, Bubbles la miro -no me miren asi ademas tengo que ir a casa- Butch se levanto del suelo y se fue asia Buttercup -te ves mejor- le dijo poniendole la mano en su frente, Buttercup se safo -solo fue una recaida, no me dejare vencer por un tonto resfriado-le dijo orgullosa, los demas se echaron a reir

-bien entonces, si estas mejor puedes irte cuando quieras pero recueda que esta es tu casa- le dijo Brick sonrriendole -pero hasta que vengan por ti, sirvete- le dijo señalando la hoya con comida -si sirvete- le dijo Butch dirigiendose a su lugar y levanto su plato antes de sentarse, Buttercup paso por hay y le quito su plato, se sento al lado de Brick y Bubbles -OYE- grito Butch los demas no le prestaron atencion y comenzaron a comer.

* * *

><p>Brick llego a el cuarto de Blossom con una sonrrisa en su rostro, ella al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos y puso una sonrrisa radiante, -bienvenido- le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de ensima Blossom, -es un honor estar a tu lado- se acerco al lado de su cama y la beso - te amo- dijeron ambos con una sonrrisa traviesa en su rostro.<p>

- mañana salgo de aqui - le dijo con una voz bastante agotada - no se que are cuando regrese a casa - Brick sonrio, tuvo una idea demaciado genial como para no compartirla -yo no se que haras al llegar a casa, pero se lo que haras al salir de aqui- Blossom no supo a que se referia y lo miro con confusion, Brick le sonrrio -te presentare a mi familia- Blossom se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso.

-a... a tu familia, no lo se que tal si no les caigo bien- le dijo insegura, Brick nego con la cabeza -te van a adorar - dijo mientras la abrazaba -¿y si no es asi?...¿que aras entonces?- Brick se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos -yo soy tu novio no ellos- le contesto para despues besar su frente -tu yo, mis hermanos y unos amigos- Blossom sonrio ante la idea de ir a una fiesta de ese tipo jamas abia ido a "una fiesta de barrio" seria muy emocionante, sin mencionar que su novio estaria con ella para protegerla por cualquier cosa, confiaba en el, no haria nada para lastimarla -estaria encantada de ir con tu "familia"- le dijo sonrriendo, para despues darle un beso.

* * *

><p>- estoy en casa- grito Brick, al no haber nadie en la casa se sento en el sillon para esperarlos y ademas poder descanzar un rato despues de el trabajo, despues escucho un ruido en el cuarto de Butch y fue a investigar no sin antes tener "precausiones", tomo el bat de beis-bol que tenia escondido para ese tipo de casos.<p>

Brick abanso lenta y silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta serrada de su hermano, al confirmar que habia alguien mas, entro casi tirando la puerta e intento golpear al "intruso", pero el "intruso" detuvo con sus manos el Bat -que te pasa, no he echo nada malo- le dijo Buttercup, asombrada por el ataque, Brick al ver que era Buttercup se sorprendio mucho y lanzo el bat, y callo quien sabe donde, pero se escucho que algo se abia roto -perdoname- dijo nervioso Brick Buttercup suspiro pesadamente -no tu perdoname a mi, no te escuche llegar, debi de estar en la sala- intento disculparse Buttercup.

ambos comenzaron a reirse de la nada -asi que te sientes mejor- le dijo mientras que la examinaba Buttercup acintio -es como si la calentura no hubiera estado nunca- le respondio alzando los brazos en alto -¿no sabes donde estan todos?-

-si Boomer salio un rato con Bubbles, volveran en un momento, Butch se fue despues de que me llamaron hace como 10 minutos, no dijo porque ni a donde iba... tu hermano es muy raro- exclamo con una sonriza burlona - cual de los dos- pregunto burlandose de sus hermanos -ambos, pero Bubbles tiene suerte de encontrar a alguien como Boomer, y Butch, bueno el es medio idiota- le dijo burlandose de el - ¿medio?, es un idiota completo, pero es un buen chico- admitio Brick - lo se- murmuro Buttercup

* * *

><p>-volvimos- gritaron dos rubios y un moreno al llegar a casa Brick los recibio con una sonrriza -la comida esta lista- exclamo emocionado Brick y con ojos cristalinos -¿que?- pregunto Boomer muy sorprendido -tu cosinaste Brick- dijo Butch sarcasticamente, Brick nego con la cabeza -ella lo hizo- dijo mientras señalaba a Buttercup -es lo menos que puedo hacer, me recibieron muy amablemente, les estare agradecida- Butch se sonrrojo un poco pero volteo a ver a otro lado para disimular, Boomer se le hacerco a Buttercup -¿cosinas?-<p>

-cuando hace falta- le dijo orgullosa -solo es estofado de res- Boomer, Butch y Brick pusieron ojos cristalinos y no pudieron evitar poner una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se les salia la baba, Boomer se arrodillo y le tomo su mano derecha, Brick hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda, Butch no pudo evitar enojarse al ver esa actitud en sus ermanos hacia la morena -no te ballas nunca- esclamaron ambos con ojos de borrego en matadero.

-hablando de eso- murmuro Buttercup y volteo a ver a Bubbles -llegaran por mi en 30 minutos- les informo a todos -NOOO- se escucho un grito y todos voltearon a ver al causante, Butch estaba arrodillado con las manos echas puño, y gritaba mirando al techo, al notar que no miraban, comenso a tocer aproposito, despues se aclaro la garganta y se lebanto -¿ahora quien hara estofado?- todos calleron de espalda al escuchar eso.

* * *

><p>despues de cenar y labar los platos todos se sentaron en la sala y comensaron a charlar -Buttercup, ¿porque desapareciste?- le pregunto con la cabeza agachada Bubbles, Buttercup igualo su accion -despues de que papa murio, la casa hogar ya no tenia los recursos para mantenerse en pie, todos comenzamos a trabajar, pero antes de eso hicimos la ultima voluntad de mi padre- se detuvo un momento y aclaro su garganta que se escuchaba como si en cualquier momento estibiera a punto de llorar -el queria que esparcieramos sus cenizas en un bosque, nos quedamos hay unos meses todos estaban depreimidos por la muerte de mi padre.<p>

los hermanos Rowdy se sorprendieron al escuchar la historia de la pelinegra, en especial cierto ojiverde -cuando volvimos, comenzamos a hacer expociciones callejeras de todo tipo para ganar algo de dinero, y al morir mi padre, Jack y Jake se hicieron cargo de todos los chicos- Butch hizo puño sus manos -perdon que te interrumpa pero ¿me podrias decir quienes son Jack y Jake?- Buttercup, lo miro extrañada -son gemelos, se diria que los machos alfa de la manada- bromeo Buttercup haciendo molestar a Butch, ya que no le contesto su pregunta, almenos no como el queria.

¿y si les iba tan vien porque te conoci robando comida?-le dijo Butch molesto, Buttercup hizo una mueca -por un conflicto con uno de los chicos un chico de la casa hogar termino en la carcel, salio bajo fianza, trabajamos como locos para pagar esa fianza, cuando salio nosotros no habiamos comido nada con tal de sacarlo del oyo, tome la decicion, por mi y por ellos, fue la primera y ultima vez que lo hare lo juro- Brick sonrrio y la miro algo en su cabeza le decia ¿te suena todo eso?.

toc, toc, toc- se escucho un golpe en la puerta, Bubbles abrio la puerta.

-Jack, Jake- exclamo alegre la rubia -¿Bubbles?- exclamaron a unisono ambos -¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- volvieron a preguntar los dos, los demas solo podian escuchar ya que los gemelos no pasaban aun -realmente mucho, pasen no se queden afuera- exclamo Bubbles, los dos chicos obedecieron, dejando ver a unos chicos de 16 o 17 años, atractivos, ojos y cabello negros -buenas tardes- dijeron ambos muy cortesmente y vieron a Buttercup, uno fue a abrazarla y esta callo al suelo ya que practicamente se la abia lanzado encima, el otro solo los veia muy seriamente -te escuchas mejor que por telefono, estabamos preocupados- dijeron ambos.

-ya estoy bien- dijo Buttercup - es un alibio - dijo el gemelo serio con una sonrrisita en su rostro -muy bien los presento, Jake, Jack ellos son, Boomer, Brick y Butch - el ultimo lo dijo sin mucho animo- chicos ellos son Jack-señalando al chico que se le abia lanzado encima, Butch lo vio con odio, y Jake puso el signo de paz en sus manos con una sonrrisa - y el es Jack- los chicos le sonrrieron - es un gusto conocerlos-

-igual nosotros pero ya debemos irnos- dijo Jack mirando su reloj -¿enserio?- solto Butch con tristesa que Jack identifico -si ya es tarde- le contesto mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Buttercup, eso enfurecio a Butch, pero no dijo nada -casi lo olvidaba, intentare hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a mi novia-eso ultimo lo dijo con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas -quisiera que me ayudaran- le solicito Brick, a los tres invitados, estos se vieron entre si y sonrrieron complices -cuenta con nosotros- dijeron los gemelos a unisono, Brick sonrrio -¿es enserio?-

-claro a la manada les encantan las fiestas- dijo Jake con una sonrrisa traviesa, Jack no soltaba a Butter, y Butch no pudo evitar notar eso -bueno llegaremos mañana, sin falta, te apollaremos- le dijo Buttercup, despues de eso los tres se marcharon Jake hacia reir a Butter, y Jack la abrazaba de repente, Butch se sintio extraño, el mismo sentimiento que tenia en la cosina -¿que diablos me esta pasando?

* * *

><p>Lia-sennenko: gracias significa mucho que les guste mi historia<p>

sebas li 2496: son hermanos, son gemelos, se explicara todo en el siguiente capitulo

blossXbrick: gracias muchas muchas gracias

dickory5: gracias lo acabo de hacer

Angelic-bloody-night: gemelas, no importa es bueno saber que a alguien le importamos no solo nuestras historias

Roxi gonzales: significa mucho, mi hermana tambien las saluda


	7. el barrio negro

_comienza a llorar_

basta me estas asustando

_eres muy cruel_

¿porque?

_dijiste que ya vas a terminar_

de echo se me ocurrio algo asi que se alargara un poco mas

_enserio, que bien, pero aun asi tu fin es orrible_

en primera no es horrible, en segunda yo sabre y en tercera me llego una idea

_si que bien espero que no este tan mal como ese horrible fin del que no puedo hablar_

* * *

><p>Se escuchavan varias risas, y pasos por toda la calle, en el barrio peligroso de la ciudad, solo los ladrones, asesinos, y gente que habia tenido un pasado oscuro vivian en ese lugar, o almenos asi era como se veia, en los ojos de todos aquellos que no vivian hay.<p>

En realidad era una comunidad como cualquier otra, todos se conocian entre todos, eran como la familia que no pudieron tener entre todos ellos, entre todos los que vivan hay se encontraba la casa hogar, consistia de un edificio de unos 3 pisos, hay solo vivian unos 15 chicos, los demas ya habian sido adoptados. Frente al edificio habia la insignia de un lobo aullando a la luna.

Se vieron 3 figuras entrar al edificio, eran Jack, Jake y Butter -bienvenida a casa- le dijeron ambos a unisono despues de cerrar la puerta, Buttercup sonrrio por primera vez en dias -es bueno volver- les contesto para despues enfocar su vista en 6 chicos bailando Hip-hop, 1 chica dibujando a lapiz castaña y con ojos morados, 2 chicas patinando por toda la sala una era rubia y con ojos verdes, la otra tenia cabello rojizo con ojos cafes, en eso llegaron otras dos chicas con charolas llenas de sanwiches, una era morena y la otra castaña -aqui esta la cena- se escucho que decian las chicas, pero nadie les prestaba atencion.

-OIGAN YA CENEN O NOS LO COMEREMOS- grito la chica morena pero de nuevo nadie les prestaba atencion, en eso entra una chica tocando gitarra con un amplificador (la cancion que quieran) tenia un gran ritmo y no desafinaba ninguna nota y tenia una sonrriza en la boca ojos azules y cabello negro de 16 años -a Scarlett, puedes practicar luego, estoy amenazando a los chicos- djio la castaña, Scarlett solo acintio

-gracias ESCUCHEN TONTOS..- fue interrumpida por un sonido de guitarra, despues el sonido se detuvo -Trix y yo nos...-fue nuevamente interrumpida por el sonido del amplificador -nos esforzamos...- de nuevo el sonido, la castaña miro con furia asesina a Scarlett, esta solo le saco la lengua como retandola, despues la castaña se le echo encima a Scarlett y comenzaton a pelearse, los demas estaban aciendo sus cosas sin prestar mucha antencion.

Buttercup se echo a reir, Jack y Jake la observaron con una sonrriza y se comenzaron a reir con ella, Buttercup se detubo un momento y comenzo a aullar como todo un lobo Jack y Jake le siguieron el juego, en eso todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se produsio silencio -MIREN ES BUTTER, VOLVIO- dijo uno de los chicos que estaba bailando hip-hop, en eso todos se van corriendo contra Buttercup y se le lanzan encima.

-te extrañamos- dijeron todos los chicos del grupo de hip-hop Buttercup sonrrio, esa era su familia era todo lo que deseaba y todo lo que queria, aunque en ese momento se volvio azul su cara, todos se quedaron echos piedra ensima de Butter al ver su cara, despues se escucho un silvido y todos voltearon -se que extrañaron a Butter, pero si no se le quitan de encima, no habra que molestar luego- dijo Jake con una sonrisa y Jack con una expresion seria tipica de ellos -escuchen mañana hay fiesta nosotros la organizaremos- dijo Jack todos los presentes se emocionaron ante esa idea y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Jack hizo que se callaran enseguida, la chica peliroja lebanto la mano mientras daba vueltas por la abitacion con sus patines -si Niqui- dijo Jake con su sonrrisa, la chica bajo la mano -¿que tema?- pregunto frenando y mirando a los gemelos -bienvenida, la novia de una amigo saldra del hospital mañana- todas las chicas soltaron un suspiro - que lindo- dijeron las dos patinadoras -muy bien...-dijeron todos los chicos presentes mientras miraban a las chicas en su mundo, extrañados

-Scarlett, D.J.- un chico con una gorra negra y ojos marrones, y Scarlett miraron a Jack -ustedes encargense de la musica- los dos hacintieron y se fueron a su cuarto a organizar todos los discos que tenian -Trix, Caty- la morena y la castaña lo miraron -ustedes encargense de la comida- las dos hacintieron y miraron a Buttercup -nesesitamos tu ayuda- dijeron ambas mientras la tomaban de las manos y la llevaban a la cosina.

-Dany- la chica con ojos morados lo vio sin expresion alguna -nesesitamos un cartel- dijeron los gemelos con una sonrriza, la chica alzo la cara orgullosa, tomo su libreta y comenzo a dibujar -eso nos deja a 5 chicos sin nada que hacer- dijo Jake a su hermano mientras miraba a los demas de los bailarines -los demas ayudaremos a las chicas en la cosina- todos hacintieron.

* * *

><p>se escucho un celular en la casa de los Rowdy no dejaba de sonar -BRICK CONTESTA TU CELULAR ES SABADO- se escuhco el grito de Butch por toda la casa, Brick comenzo a moverse en la cama para buscar el aparato -diga- dijo peresosamente y mas dormido que despierto -te pedi el dia viejo, no seas asi- contesto a lo que le decian del otro lado de la linea -solo medio dia, enserio- decia mientras se lavantaba y comenzaba a vestirse -esta bien pero me debes una- contesto para despues colgar y lanzar el celular al colchon enojado.<p>

-¿que paso?- pregunto Boomer preocupado al ver a su hermano con esa actitud - trabajare hoy, hasta medio dia, que mala suerte, no podre traer a Blossom- dijo melesto, Boomer se sintio mal por su hermano -porque no le das la direccion y en cuanto puedas tu vienes- sugirio Bommer con algo de miedo por la energia que emanaba su hermano -ella ya estara aqui para cuando tu lleges- le dijo con una sonrrisa.

Brick lo analiso un momento, y al ver que eso era mejor que cancelar todo acepto mentalmente -no me gusta la idea que tal si le pasa algo, que tal si...- comenzo a decir Brick ocurriendosele un monton de cosas que no venian ni al cazo pero que podian pasarle a Blossom de camino a su casa ella sola, pero sintio una mano sobre su hombro y tranquilizo su paranoia un poco y miro al dueño de esa mano.

Boomer lo tranquilizo con su sonrriza -tu sabes que esta parte de la ciudad es segura, no tienes de que preocuparte, mientras no se pierda en el camino estara bien- Brick se quedo pensatibo un momento, en eso tocaron la puerta, y Brick la abrio habia 2 chicos hay tenian un cartel que decia bienvenida en letras enormes llamativas con muchos dibujitos, Brick los miro extrañados y ellos estaban serios y tambien lo miraron - no cres que esa actitud no es muy buena para una fiesta- de dijo Dany, Brick capto enseguida el mensaje y los dejo pasar.

Dany y el chico colocaron el cartel en la pared que se veia directamente al abrir la puerta Dany lo miro y sonrrio, -eso esta listo- dijo y el chico que la acompañaba acintio se cento y miro a los chicos -soy riki ella es Dany somos los "hermanos" de Jack-

-es un gusto- dijeron ambos, en eso llega Butch -porque tanto ruido- dijo aun somñoliento, pero ya vestido -llegaron los que nos ayudaran- le informaron sus hermanos a Butch,el al escuchar eso miro a los chicos -¿donde esta Buttercup?- pregunto directamente Butch, los chicos se miraron entre si -no lo se la ultima vez que la vi eran las 11:30 y todos se fueron a dormir- dijo Dany y miro a Riki -la vi con Jack antes de venirnos- le informo, Butch volvio a sentir eso e hizo puños con sus manos.

se volvio a escuchar la puerta y Boomer abrio, esta vez eran 2 chicos y una chica, estaban cargando bosinas, discos, y luces, comenzaron a acomodar todo y quedo como una consola para un D.J., Scarlett comenzo a provar varios discos al ver que todo quedo como deberia se reunio con los que la acompañaban -ella es Scarlett, D.J. y Mich- los tres saludaron.

Jack entro a la casa de repente y todos lo vieron - que bueno que estas aqui, veras tengo algo que hacer podrian quedarce para esperar a mi novia llegara como a las 3 yo llegare a las 4 mas o menos- Jack acintio, comprendia lo que le pasaba, ademas quien se iria de una fiesta -tu vete tranquilo- le dijo Jack, Brick les agradecio a todos por lo que hacian y se fue, mientras que mas chicos llegaban con cosas para la fiesta.

* * *

><p>-entonces llegare sola a tu casa- decia un tanto temerosa Blossom, Brick la miraba inconforme y algo canzado, despues de trabajar utilizo su descanzo de 30 minutos para ir al hospital para informarle a su novia lo que habia pasado -lo lamento pero no es mi culpa, comprendeme- le pedia algo estresado pero no como para ablarle mal a Blossom, ella comprendio y tomo un papel que estaba en las manos de Brick, lo apreto -no te preocupes solo llega en cuanto puedas- le dijo con nervios en su voz, Brick asintio y la beso tan tierno como siempre lo hacia.<p>

Despues se fue, Blossom se vistio habia mandado a Brick hace unos dias a comprarle ropa (con su dinero claro) para cuando saliera del hospital, era una falda blanca de olanes con pequeños detalles en rosa, una blusa rosa y un sueter rojo, con unos zapatos plateados.

Miro el papel y la direccion inscrita en ella, despues de hacer el ultimo pago del hospital, se dirigio caminando a la direccion, iba por buen camino (segun ella), pero aun estaba en su barrio de la ciudad, faltaba mucho para llegar a el lugar, pero ella no se detendria, estubo casi un mes en una cama tenia demaciada energia acumulada, energia que queria ser liberada.

Despues de un rato caminando llego a la salida de su Barrio, sintio algo de miedo y se quedo parada en la linea, la division entre el mundo real y el mundo de fantasia, un lindo mundo de lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, y tomo su decicion miro a ambos lados cerro los ojos y dio un paso atras, despues abrio los ojos y dio un salto, abrio los ojos nuevamente y sonrrio, abia pasado.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintio libre, sonrrio y siguio su camino, aun faltaba mucho tramo por recorrer y esta vez no se detendria ante nada, camino con paso seguro, sin darse cuenta se desvio de su ruta y asi continuo caminando hasta que llego a un lugar oscuro, ensegida toda esa seguridad se transformo en miedo.

Siguio caminando con mucho cuidado, atenta a cualquier movimiento, habia escuchado muchas veces de ese lugar, pero creia que era un cuento para asustarla, el barrio mas peligroso de la ciudad, donde todos los asesinos y ladrones vivian, lo reconocio sabia donde estaba, el unico problema era que no sabia como salir.

Despues de tranquilizarse y evitar entrar en panico, decidio que la mejor opcion seria volver por donde habia venido y buscar el camino original, en cuanto se dio la vuelta a lo lejos 3 tipos enormes y al parecer borrachos, estaba cerca de ellos y eso la asusto y se quedo en shok, los 3 hombres comenzaron a acercarse a Blossom y las piernas de ella no reaccionaban.

-hola linda- dijo uno acercandose mucho a Blossom, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente y agacho la cabeza asustada -trenquilizate la vas a asustar- dijo uno de los que lo acompañaban, Blossom comenso a temblar -porque no vienes con nosotros nos vamos a divertir- dijo el otro viendola de una forma que hizo que Blossom aogara un grito -no- dijo con miedo e intento salir de hay, pero los 3 hombres la acorralaron, -como que no nadie nos rechasa linda- dijo el primer hombre y planeaba tocarla -ella no supo que hacer, de repente queria estar con Brick, en el hospital, en cualquier lugar del mundo esepto hay, y comenzo a llorar.

los hombres le prestaron poca atencion a sus lagrimas y en cuando la comenzaron a acariciar ella solo pudo acer una ultima cosa -BRICK AYUDAME-

**continuara:**

**doy gracias a Lia-sennenko, dickory5, Kuroda117, Roxi gonzales, sebas li 2496, gracias por dejar sus comentarios aun no se termina talvez se alarge un poco gracias a que alguien me dio una gran idea**


	8. volviste

no dire nada porque estoy inspirada:

* * *

><p>Brick se sintio mareado y por poco cae al suelo, se sentia extraño, eran unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, se cubrio la boca y fue al baño intento vomitar, pero no ocurrio nada se mareo nuevamente y esta vez callo al suelo se lebanto y se labo la cara con agua, se seco con pape y se miro en el espejo -algo anda mal- se dijo a si mismo, solo abia sentido esa extraña sensacion 2 veces en su vida, y una fue cuando sus padres murieron, comenzo a sentir miedo y saco su telefono y marco un numero, espero un momento y cada segundo que pasaba se sentia mas nervioso -MALDITA SEA CONTESTA IDIOTA- grito a la nada como si quisiera que lo escucharan desde donde estaba.<p>

-aqui yo, haya ¿quien?- dijo la voz de Butch algo molesta, Brick se sintio aliviado pero solo un poco, practicamente nada -Butch, como estan- pregunto muy preocupado Brick esperando la respuesta de su hermano

-ya estan bailando algunos chicos, pero aun no llega la invitada de honor- le informo Butch a su hermano, Brick solo se preocupo mas al escuchar eso, Butch lo noto enseguida -¿que ocurre?- le pregunto Butch a Brick -lo volvi a sentir- Butch se quedo mudo y busco a Boomer con la mirada, quien estaba con Bubbles platicando muy felizmente -Boomer esta bien- le dijo para que Brick se tranquilizara pero eso no sucedio

-eso quiere decir...- le decia Brick mientras analizaba la situacion -Blossom- la nombro con terror en su voz -Butch escuchame, ella no tiene idea de como es la vida en la calle, tienes que ir a buscarla- le dijo a su hermano Butch solo lo escuchaba detenidamente muy serio -Brick tranquilizate- le pidio Butch -COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME LO SENTI NO LO ENTIENDES LO SENTI- le grito como izterico pero por mas fuerte que se escuchara Butch no quitaba su oreja del telefono -YA OLVIDASTE QUE PASO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SENTI ESO-

-no Brick- le dijio algo triste Butch - jamas voy a olvidar eso- le confirmo, Brick se sintio mal al averle ablado asi a su hermano -tengo una idea, no te preocupes la encontrare dalo por echo- le dijo con animo para ocultar su tristesa, pero Brick no lo creyo -Butch yo...- iba a disculparse pero fue interrumpido por su hermano -tranquilo viejo, ya paso ahora lo importante es ella- dijo Butch muy desidido de que ayudaria a su hermano -somos sangre, no olvides eso- le recordo para despues colgar.

Brick intento calmarse despues de todo solo faltaba una hora para terminar su turno despues de eso, si Butch no lograba encontrarla la buscaria por cielo tierra y mar, hasta encontrarla.

* * *

><p>se escucho un telefono sonar, Jack lo contesto -que ocurre Butter- le pregunto y escuchaba detenidamente, Butch al escuchar el nombre de la chica no pudo evitar pararse a escuchar la conversacion por telefono, pero para su mala suerte no se escuchaba lo que Buttercup decia<p>

-eso va a estar dificil- le contesto Butch solo fruncio el seño -no te preocupes te esperaremos aqui no hay problema- le dijo y noto que Butch lo estaba viendo pero se hizo el dicimulado -no te preocupes pero con cuidado no te tardes demasiado- le dijo burlandose de Butch

pero este no se dio cuenta ya que penso que lo hacia por la conversacion con Butter -cuidate, te quiero- dijo Jack lo ultimo un poco mas fuerte, Butter habia colgado pero Jack sigio ablando con el celular aparentando para dibertirse un poco con el chico -jaja eres tan linda, te dare un beso en cuanto lleges- lo dijo al borde de morirse de la risa Butch sintio esa sensacion de nuevo, apreto los dientes con furia.

-¿que pasa Jack?- pregunto su gemelo que lo veia con extrañesa, Jack suspiro muy feliz -Butter, se tardara un poco, dijo que solo faltaban unos panecillos por salir del horno y que Trix y Caty ayudaran a traer los demas - Jake se quedo pensativo -entonces ella traera sola las ultimas cargas, ¿podra ella sola?-

savia que Buttercup era fuerte pero aun asi dudaba aveses -no lo creo talves deva dar dos viajes- dijo un poco fuerte y Butch alcanzo a escucharlos y se metio en su platica -Buttercup esta bien- los gemelos se miraron entre si extrañados, Jake sonrrio -si solo hubo un problema- le contesto cortesmente, Jack lo miraba serio

-en realidad no, alguien tiene que ir a ayudarla pero si nosotros vamos no podremos cuidar a los revoltosos- le platico a Butch mientras miraba a los chicos riendo muy felices mientras bailaban, otros comian y otros estaban escogiendo cansiones.

-yo podria ayudarla- Butch estaba decidido, pero enseguida dudo de lo que habia dicho ¿desde cuando le importaba la gente? los gemelos se miraron -no queremos que te molestes- dijeron ambos mirandolo sospechosamente -no es molestia- denuevo su boca y su mente no estaban en sincronia

-esta bien, esta es la direccion, pero si te pierdes es tres calles mas adelante das buelta a la derecha y te vas derecho hasta el barrio negro abansas unas calles por ese sitio y encontraras un edificio con la insignia de un lobo- le decian los gemelos mientras le daban un papelito con la direccion, mientras lo empujaban asia la puerta

-viven en el barrio negro- ellos asintieron -no es tan malo solo necesitas saber defenderte eso se nota que tu sabes de eso- dijeron ambos con una sonrrisa -le dicen a Boomer que si llega la novia de mi hermano me llame lo mas pronto posible- les pidio ellos asintieron -¿como es ella?- pregunto Jake -no lo se, si no la conocen le dicen a Boomer que es ella- los gemelos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Buttercup colgo su celular lo ultimo que escucho decir a Jack fue "cuidate" porque despues se corto o talvez el colgo, no estava segura pero ya le habia dicho que le iba a decir asi que continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, miro los panecillos en el horno, aun les faltaban unos minutos, miro a Trix y a Caty preparandose para la fiesta y sonrrio.<p>

Trix, tenia su cabello negro y lacio en dos colitas estas le llegaban al suelo, traia un vestido negro y estaba un poco maquillada. Caty tenia su cabello echo un chongito ya que su cabello castaño era muy cortito, tria un vestido morado. Ambas tomaron los paquetes de comida que estaban listos para el viaje y los cargaron, despues voltearon a ver a Buttercup y le sonrrieron.

-¿que vas a ponerte?- pregunto Caty inspeccionandola, traia puesta la pillama que era un pantalon verde y una camisa a cuadros amarilla -no se preocupen me cambiare- les dijo mientras subia las escaleras ustedes ballanse o eso se enfriara, las dos acintieron y se despidieron de su amiga, Buttercup entro a su cuarto que estaba un poco desordenado, Buttecup abrio su armario y un monton de ropa salio disparada aplastando a Buttercup.

-organizare esto mañana ya hace falta- se dijo a si misma y comenzo a poner toda la ropa en su cama y a doblarla, despues encontro una tank top negra y se la puso, siguio doblando ropa y encontro unos shorts militares, tambien se los cambio, se miro en el espejo y puso su pulgar en alto

-te has visto peor- se dijo a si misma y comenzo a reir por sus ocurrencias. la ropa que doblo la acomodoy la que no doblo, la amontono en una esquina de su cuarto -se puso unos botines negros sin tacon se vio nuevamente en el espejo e hizo un saludo militar, sonrrio y se fue a la cosina.

en cuando bajo las escaleras tocaron la puerta -¿que se les olvido? ¡el no usar maquillaje no te matara Caty!-decia dibertida y abrio la puerta para su sorpresa era Butch Buttercup se quedo en shock al verlo en ese lugar, con una sonrrisa -¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Butch, Buttercup se quedo mirandolo, tenia unos converse (no estoy patrosinando) negros, un pantalon negro y una camiseta verde, se veia muy lindo, Buttercup sacudio su cabeza para evitar pensar en eso -adelante- dijo simplemente y abrio mas la puerta, Butch entro y miro todo a su alrededor, Buttercup cerro la puerta.

Era una gran casa frente a el estaba un enorme espacio con una alfombra vieja despues la entrada a la sala y al otro lado la cosina, y mas derecho la puerta al patio tracero, del lado de la puerta las escaleras, le agradaba, apesar de ser un poco grande era calido* y eso lo reconfortaba -¿que haces aqui?- le pregunto Buttercup, el la miro y se sonrroso un poco, que para su suerte Buttercup no lo noto, se veia muy linda con el conjunto que tria -tus... bueno los gemelos me dijeron que viniera a ayudarte- le dijo con una sonrrisa recuperandose del casi-shok de ase un momento.

-oh es eso- dijo comprendiendo y luego repasando lo que dijo - que significa eso de "tus... bueno los gemelos"- pregunto algo extrañada, Butch la miro nervioso -te hare una pregunta y no quiero que la respuesta sea y a ti que te importa- Buttercup funcio el seño extrañada -¿Jack es tu novio?- pregunto muy seriamente Butch.

Buttercup se echo a reir -tu...jajaja... tu cres que...jajaja...cres que el y... jajaja... y yo somos... jajajaja- comenzo a reir a carcajada abierta Butch la miro estaba rojo de ¿coraje?, de ¿verguenza?, no lo sabia solo queria saber la verdad, luego se escucho un ruido de la cosina, Buttercup dejo de reirse y fue corriendo, seguida por Butch.

-estan listos- dijo Buttercup, Butch solo pudo oler un aroma exquisito mientras Buttercup sacaba los postres del horno y los depositaba en la mesa de la cosina -son de nuez ¿quieres uno?- le ofrecio mientras soplaba al panquesito para que estes se enfriara -si claro pero contesta la pregunta- Buttercup sonrrio y se rio un poco pero no exagerado como hace un momento -no el no es mi novio- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos y apollando los cados en la mesa viendo el panquesito con nueces.

Butch la miro, se veia tan linda pero no dijo nada -entonces Jake...- Butch iba a formular otra pregunta pero Buttercup se le hacerco teniendolo frente a ella, y le puso el panquecito en la boca, Butch la miro extrañado de que hiciera eso con el, pero lo mordio, sabia delicioso -ni Jack, ni Jake ni nadie, no tengo novio, hay un chico que me interesa pero... no se si yo le guste- le confeso mientras se subia a la mesa y lo miraba mientras masticaba el biscocho.

Butch se sintio desanimado, habia alguien -pues si el es listo te sabra apreciar- Buttercup lo volteo a ver - pero si es un idiota no se dara cuenta del tesoro que esta lanzando al mar- Buttercup rio ante esa idea -creeme yo se lo especial que eres, desearia que me vieras con esos ojos...- murmuro eso ultimo y Buttercup apenas pudo escucharlo y se sonrojo pero disimulo como si no lo hubiera echo.

le dio un poco mas de panquesito en la boca -eres un gran chico Butch gracias- Butch la miro extrañado- por lo de la otra vez, no te agradeci- le dijo algo apenada, Butch sonrrio -cuando quieras, te ves linda dormida- le dijo en voz alta Buttercup solo lo miro- fingire que no escuche eso- le dijo con una venita en la frente y bajando de la mesa, comenzando a guardar los panquecitos en cajas.

Despues de unos minutos terminaron y salieron por la puerta cargando 3 cajas, 2 el y 1 ella, hiban caminando cuando escucharon un grito y se detuvieron -BRICK AYUDAME- se escucho el grito desgarrador de una chica, Buttercup fue a ver que pasaba encontrandose a tres hombres manoseando a una chica que estaba llorando

-porfavor dejenme- decia la chica a los tres hombres, Buttercup tiro la caja y formo puños con las manos -DESGRACIADOS- grito Buttercup, los hombres la miraron y la inspeccionaron, uno de ellos se le hacerco -Buttercup, que linda te vez- decia el hombre, ella se puso en defensa y le aplico una llabe al hombre -mal nacida- dijeron los dos hombres dejando a la chica en el suelo y llendo hacia Buttercup, ella pudo con los tres facilmente -los hermanos Rivers, porque no me sorprende-

fue a ayudar a la chica -estas bien- ella hacintio -¿como te llamas?- le pregunto Buttercup -Blossom- dijo temerosa la chica -yo soy Buttercup, ¿que hace alguien como tu en un lugar asi?- le dijo para mirarla bien Blossom solo agacho la mirada -perdi mi rumbo, me dirigia a esta direccion- le exrendio el papel Buttercup lo leyo y se sorprendio -yo tambien voy hacia aya bamos- le dijo amistosamente, Blossom asintio y comensaron a caminar -CUIDADO- grito Blossom pero era tarde uno de los hermanos le habia encajado en un brazo una botella de vidrio quebrada

En eso Butch que apenas abia llegado(comprendamoslo tenia mas cajas) miro la esena y la palabra enojado le quedaba corta dejo caer las cajas y se fue contra el hombre y lo golpeo, comenzaron a pelearse en eso los otros dos hermanos que apenas se abian recuperado ayudaron a el tercer que estaba ciendo masacredo por Butch, lo tomaron de los brazos, Butch intento sabarse pero no pudo, el hermano que abia sido golpeado se limpio la sangre del labio y comenzo a golpearlo en el estomago.

Buttercup, se enfuresio y corrio hacia los 4, salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza a uno de los que tomo a Butch, dejandolo inconciente, despues tomo al otro de la cabeza y le dio un rodillaso en la cara quebrandole la nariz, y dejando libre a Butch el extendio su mano evitandole el paso a Buttecup, ella lo miro preocupada -este es mio- dijo con una voz siniestra que hizo temblar al hombre y a Blossom.

* * *

><p>-oigan, no han llegado me estoy preocupando- le dijo Boomer a los gemelos, Bubbles estaba igual que el -tranquilizate conociendo a Butter...- le decia Jack pero la puerta se escucho, Dany abrio la puerta y era Brick el ambiente se puso algo tenso -¿que pasa?- dijo Brick preocupado, Boomer se le hacerco - no han llegado- Brick abrio los ojos sorprendido, luego se escucho que tocaron la puerta Dany abrio la puerta nuevamente y entro Butch, con Buttercup y Blossom, al mirar a Butch con un morete en la cara y Buttercup con sangre en el brazo, corrio hacia Blossom<p>

Brick la comenzo a inspeccionar, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien -estoy bien Brick- dijo alegre de verlo pero preocupada mirando a Buttercup, Bubbles se le acerco a Butter y a Butch -¿que les paso?- Blossom se sintio mal -todo es mi culpa- dijo sintiendose terrible y abrazando a Brick -me perdi, y luego unos tipos aparecieron, ellos me salvaron- dijo abrazando a Brick llorando.

-no impota solo necesito una pomada que evitara que me pase algo- le dijo Butch sonrriendole a Blossom, para que se sintiera mejor -Bubbles es enfermera nos ayudara no te preocupes- le aseguro Buttercup, Brick abrazo a Blossom y le sonrrio, miro a todo a su alrededor y resulta que todos la miraban con una sonrrisa de apoyo lo que hizo que sintiera calida y tranquila -¿que es esto?- pregunto Blossom, Brick sonrrio y le susurro -no se como le digan en tu mundo, pero aqui le decimos amor familiar-

* * *

><p>-ya esta- dijo Bubbles a Buttercup que le estaba vendando la mano, Blossom estaba hay mirando todo muy atenta -gracias- dijo Blossom, Buttercup le sonrrio -ya lo repetiste muchas veces, esta bien- le dijo y se lebanto inspeccionando su mano vendada -se ve vien me da un aire de rudeza-<p>

-no necesitas la venda para eso, y menos con ese lindo conjunto-le dijo Bubbles riendose, las tres se fueron a la sala donde todos estaban bailando en parejas una cancion lenta, Boomer se acerco a Bubbles y se van a la pista -Bienvenida a la familia- dijeron Butch y Boomer, Butch fue a bailar con Butter y le tomo la mano vendada.

Blossom estaba biendo esa esena muy feliz, se sentia bien, le gustaba sentirse haci, de repente sintio que alguien la abrazaba y se volteo para ver a Brick ella lo abrazo y comenzaron a bailar con el, en eso alguien abre la puerta de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro vestido con un traje todos quedaron viendolo.

-suelta a mi hija inmediatamente- dijo el hombre señalando a Brick, Blossom lo abrazo mas, tenia miedo -me voy de viaje de trabajo, intento volver pronto, vuelvo y no encuentro a mi hija- todos se quedaron en shok, Buttercup, Jack y Jake se quedaron mirando al hombre con rencor -Utonio- murmuraron los tres, Butch miro a Buttercup.

-papa- todos miraron sorprendidos a Blosom -¿como me encontraste?- Brick la solto solo un poco, pero no dejo de abrazarla -tu telefono- le dijo y se acerco a Brick, tomo la mano de Blossom y se la llebo -vamos a donde perteneces- Blossom vio a Bubbles que la veia con tristesa, despues vio a Buttercup quien nisiquiera la miro y por ultimo vio a Brick quien estaba sin hacer nada -porque- dijo ella -sabiamos que pasaria- le contesto, nadie la veia a los ojos nisiquiera el su copete le hacia sombra -solo era cuestion de tiempo- le dijo Blossom entro al auto de su padre sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su novio -solo... era cuestion de tiempo- repitieron todos los presentes.

* * *

><p>gracias a:<p>

Roxi gonzales: gracias, si claro yo te apollo podemos contra ellos

dickory5: Brick es genial pero no se teletransporta

sebas li 2496: todos querian ver a Brick salvandola ¬¬?

Lia-sennenko: no tampoco hay que ser paranoica pero si precavida como... no se traer siempre contigo una navaja o algo asi jijiji


	9. el sueño

_asi esta la cosa mi hermana tiene un plan macabro y quiero prevenirlos Blossom y Brick- soy noqueada_

jajajaja- mi risa macabra (es la unica que tengo deberian escucharme para saber de lo que hablo) -no le agan caso iremos al psicologo asi que no estamos cuerdas jajaja EL FINC:

* * *

><p>Brick salio corriendo hacia el auto del padre de Blossom y la miro -no olvides que aqui estaremos para cuidarte- Blossom sintio que el corazon se le encojia -eres parte de la familia ahora no olvides eso- Brick la iba a tomar de las manos pero Utonio la jalo y lo miro a los ojos -dejate de estupideces chico, sabemos que solo lo hiciste por el dinero- Birck nego con la cabeza -amo a su hija, cuando la conoci nisiquiera sabia que era rica-<p>

El señor Utonio le hizo una seña al conductor y el auto abanso, Brick no pudo hacer nada y miro a todos los presentes en su casa -¿porque no hicieron nada?- todos los chicos se miraron entre si -bueno que podiamos hacer, era su padre- dijo Riki mirandolo algo preocupado -es cierto que esperabas que lo obligaramos a dejar aqui a su hija- le dijo Scarlett apoyando a su amigo.

Brick se sentia frustrado y tiro varias cosas de la mesa -me largo dijo uno de los chicos y todos los invitados lo siguieron -volveremos por todo mañana- dijo Jake tomando su chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta, Buttercup y Jack fueron los ultimos en salir y en cuanto iban a salir... -¿de donde lo conocen?- se escucho la voz de Butch, Brick volteo a ver a los chicos sorprendido, Buttercup, Jack y Jake se detubieron a ver a Butch.

-lo conocian, sabian quien era antes de que Blossom dijera algo, de donde lo conocen- Buttercup cerro los puños y su copete le hizo sombra en los ojos, Jack la miro para despues ver a Butch y a Brick -ese hombre es Utonio, un empresario, o como nosotros lo conocemos un monstruo- Jack se detubo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Buttercup -sin embargo el que nosotros lo conoscamos...- se detubo un momento no sabia realmente que decir.

-mira Brick- dijo Buttercup sin mirarlo realmente a los ojos -esta es tu pelea no la nuestra, nosotros no tenemos nada, tu si, no intentes hacer algo estupido y pierdas todo lo que te queda- Brick nego con la cabeza -no lo entiendes, ella es mi vida, no tengo otra cosa- Buttercup nego con la cabeza muchas veces como una niña pequeña

-mientes- dijo soltando lagrimas pero sin sollozar, solo las dejo brotar -los tienes a ellos, es lo unico que necesitas- le dijo dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas -ese hombre nos quito todo, por su culpa todos somos huerfanos, no te deseo lo mismo- despues de eso se fue a alcanzar a los chicos, Butch quiso seguirla pero Jack se lo impidio

-dejala en paz- le dijo amenazadoramente, Butch se sorprendio y se quedo estetico, despues miro a su hermano y se quedo con el -ella pudo enfrentarlo y no hizo nada- le dijo Brick a Butch, Boomer y Bubbles -te refieres a Buttercup- dijo Bubbles triste, Brick asintio -si ella lo hubiera enfrentado, talvez ubiera acabado en la carcel, y tu tambien- le dijo Brick la miro extrañado.

* * *

><p>-me entere de todo lo que paso mientras estaba fuera, no te preocupes los padres de la princesa no presentaran cargos, lo importante es que perdimos mucho dinero en la cuenta del hospital- Blossom se sintio como si un millon de agujas perforaran su corazon, en realidad no le importaba a su padre.<p>

-y no solo eso, hubo muchas mas perdidas de las que te imaginas- Blossom lo miro confundida - ¿a que te refieres con eso?- su padre nisiquiera la miro -no te dire nada hasta despues, cuando todo esto de el novio pobre se pase- le dijo, ella se sintio ofendida -no tienes porque decirle asi, el me quiere- su padre no pudo evitar reirse sinicamente, Blossom odiaba esa risa tan caracteristica de su padre.

-estos tipos de lugares no son para personas de nuestro nivel- le decia mientras abansaban por las calles, mirando las casas de las personas "normales" y a los niños jugar -talvez no sea de nuestro nivel economico, pero nos superan en corazon- le decia en un murmuro mientras por la ventana veia que un niño se caia y que su mama lo ayudaba -te labaron el cerebro linda-

al llegar a su casa-mancion Blossom se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada, su padre se fue a su estudio a tomar un trago, al llegar a su cuarto se encerro, se lanzo en la cama y comenzo a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

_-Blossy-se escucho el murmuro de una voz muy cariñosa, Blossom busco el origen de esa voz, estaba en el campo y el cielo era azul, sin una nuve en el cielo -Blossy- la llamo de nuevo la voz, ella volteo y encontro a una mujer alta y delgada al lado de un arbol, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos eran rojos_

_-mama- sonrrio al mirar a esa mujer, y corrio asia ella -mama mama- la mujer extendio sus brazos y cuando Blossom llego la abrazo llorando -mama- la nombro nuevamente, la mujer se separo un poco y le seco sus lagrimas y le sonrrio maternalmente, Blossom se acurruco en el pecho de su madre -si te sientes mal deja de llorar- comenzo a cantar su madre -no hay nada mas bello que ver tu sonrrisa- Blossom se aferro mas a su madre_

_-si lo amas demuestraselo, tu padre no manda sobre tu corazon- Blossom miro a su madre y asintio luego serro los ojos -te amo, Blossy- se escucho la voz de su madre,_ abrio los ojos se encontro de nuevo en su cama y comenzo a llorar con una sonrrisa -y yo a ti mama- dijo a la nada para volver a dormir.

* * *

><p>-maldicion- dijo Buttercup, lebantandose de su cama, se encerro hay en cuanto llego, pero no conseguia dormirse, se dirijio a la cosina, bajando las escaleras silenciosamente para no molestar a nadie, llegando a la cosina tomo un vaso de leche y se lo tomo hasta el fondo, solto un suspiro de cansancio<p>

-si tanto sueño tienes deberias estar en tu cama- se escucho la voz de Jake ella busco el origen del sonido y lo siguio, encontrandose con Jake en la puerta de la cosina -no puedo dormir- le contesto cansada y sin animos -¿pesadillas?- pregunto preocupado, ella asintio -no puedo dormir y si lo hago aparece Utonio en el- le contesto con algo de enojo.

-puedes dormir con nosotros si te hace sentir mejor- Buttercup lo penso por un momento -creo que seria lo mejor- le dijo con una sonrrisa, Jake se puso contento y la cargo de caballito -no hace falta que hagas eso- le dijo a punto de caer de cansancio -tengo que hacerlo, ace años que no lo hacia, lo extrañaba- le confeso, Buttercup sonrrio y se acomodo en la espalda del chico, para quedarce dormida mientras Jake subia las escaleras.

-hermano tenemos visitas- dijo Jake entrando al cuarto, Jack apenas pudo abrir los ojos para ver a su hermano, despues vio a Buttercup -tiene pesadillas- Jack se la quito de la espalda y la acomodo en la cama despues se acosto el al lado de ella, y al otro lado Jake, Jack le comenzo a acomodar el copete.

-¿preocupado?- le pregunto mientras cobijaba a Buttercup, Jack solo lo miro y nego con la cabeza -algo asi, solo espero que no le pase lo mismo que cuando niña- le dijo a su hermano, Jake asintio y luego ambos se fueron a dormir.

_-Buttercup- se escucho la voz preocupada de una chica, pero estaba en completa oscuridad no se escuchaba nada -Buttercup, donde estas hermana- se escucho de nuevo pero esta vez fue de desesperacion -BUTTERCUP- se escucho de nuevo, esta vez se vio a una identica a Buttercup con el cabello mas largo y llorando desesperada -¿donde estas?-_

_se vio la sombra de una persona detras de ella, la chica se volteo a ver la figura que se acercaba cada vez mas -alejate de mi- grito la chica con miedo, pero la sombra se acercaba cada vez mas -LARGO- grito desesperada y se echo a correr, la figura la siguio._

_Luego de un momento la sombra atrapo a la chica -BUTTERCUP AUXILIO- grito la chica desesperada, tratando de safarse, al no poder la volteo a ver dirigiendole un golpe pero la sombra tomo su mano evitando que lo hiciera -sueltame- le ordeno._

_-esta bien Brute, pero deja de gritar- se escucho la voz de Buttercup, la chica la miro y el rostro y todo el cuerpo de Buttercup se ilumino, Brute la miro y la abrazo -Buttercup- dijo llorando, ella la miro, su hermana le acaricio el ojo izquierdo y sonrrio -mama manda saludos- Buttercup se asusto por la sonrriza de su hermana gemela, Brute le beso el ojo derecho._

_-nos vemos, ojo de jade- dijo Brute y luego desaparecio -espera eso que significa- dijo en un murmullo despues le comenzaron a arder los ojos y comenzo a gritar._

_-_Buttercup- dijo Jack preocupado sacudiendola para que despertara, Buttercup se estaba tallando los ojos desesperadamente -aahhhhh- gritaba de dolor, en eso Jake llego con una cubeta -lo siento- dijo y despues lanzo el agua hacia Buttecup.

Ella abrio los ojos, y miro a los gemelos -¿que paso?- preguntaron preocupados, Buttercup comenzo a acariziar sus ojos para calmar el dolor, cuando termino abrazo sus rodillas -Brute- los gemelos la miraron con temor y preocupados -vendra de visita-

* * *

><p>-soñe con mi madre, tia- le dijo muy tranquila Bubbles a su tia, ella la miro con una sonrrisa -eso es muy bueno, significa que cuida de ti desde donde esta, y que jamas te olvidara- pronostico su tia mientras se ponia un velo en la cara, estaba vestida como una gitana.<p>

Blubbles se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso -era extraño, me cantaba una cancion y estabamos en un campo con girasoles, en una colina donde se podia ver el mar- desia pensando en su sueño, algunos sueños son lo que quisieramos que pasara y otros son predicciones, piensa en eso- le aconsejo su tia.

-creo que es algo que quisiera que pasara ya que ella esta en el cielo, no creo que signifique algo realmente- le dijo con una sonrriza melancolica, despues bebio un trago de su taza de cafe -no estes tan segura Bubbles- le dijo su tia mientras masageaba su cabeza.

Bubbles le dio poca importancia y acaricio el collar en forma de una estrella a la mitad con medio circulo en el centro, tenia un gancho enmedio de esta como si faltara otra parte.

* * *

><p>Blossom se levanto cansada, se cambio y salio de su casa sin importarle lo que su padre podria decirle cuando llegara, y por si las dudas no traia su celular -no me importa lo que mi padre diga, mi madre tiene razon- dijo con una sonrriza de esperanza -lo amo, no me importa lo que diga nadie- se motibo a si misma y comenzo a correr.<p>

Despues de un rato salio de su "Cuidada de oro", como ahora le llamaba ella, traia un conjunto de short, blusa y chaleco rosa, que no era de calidad, asi pasaria inadvertida, y su inseparable moño rosa atado en una coleta en su cabello.

Luego, llego al fin abia llegado a la casa pero dudo en tocar y se quedo hay parada por un rato -solo era cuestion de tiempo- recordo que habia dicho Brick, y sintio un hueco en donde estaba su corazon, nego con la cabeza -tengo que saberlo- dijo y sin perder mas tiempo toco la puerta, pero nadie abrio.

Entonces se escucharon las campanadas de una iglesia y por inercia Blossom siguio el sonido, y sin darse cuenta estaba frente a una iglesia no muy grande pero lo suficiente -claro que tonta- dijo colpeandose la frente -es domingo- dijo y entro con una sonrrisa.

-¿que haces aqui?- Blossom conocia esa voz, la recordaba muy bien y volteo a mirarla, encontrandose con Buttercup, y los gemelos, solamente ellos, los tres vestidos de negro -no puedo venir, no sabia que estaba excomulgada- le dijo, Buttercup nisiquiera se molesto en contestarle y se siguio de largo para entrar.

-que grosera- dijeron los gemelos mirando a Blossom ofendidos e isieron lo mismo que Buttercup -que esperaban de un Utonio- murmuro Buttercup y Blossom se sorprendio, todos entraron y se sentaron en una banca, Blossom se sento al lado de Buttercup, pero ella la ignoro.

-se que no me vas a creer esto, pero...-apreto sus manos y miro a Buttercup quien solo miraba para enfrente -yo no soy como mi padre- Buttercup apreto los dientes -nisiquiera aqui me puedes dejar en paz- le dijo volteandola a ver, Blossom la miro confundida -yo no te eh echo nada-

-mira, hoy es el aniversario de algo importante para nosotros, podrias dejar de fastidiar- dijo contubiendose de golpearle su linda nariz de oro -si me odias tanto porque me ayudaste- Buttercup suspiro -porque yo no soy como tu padre-

-no te entiendo podrias explicarme-Blossom le pidio amablemente, Buttercup suspiro y serro los ojos, Jack la abrazo y acintio, Buttercup le acintio a el y volteo a ver a Blossom -despues- le dijo mientras entraba el padre a comenzar.

* * *

><p>-Buttercup, lamento no aver llegado a la iglesia pero me quede haciendo algo y en cuanto me di cuenta ya era tarde- le dijo Bubbles a Buttercup, estaban en el cementerio en una colina en ella abia un arbol inmenso y tres tumbas, hay estaban Blossom, mirando todo muy tristemente, Jake la abrazo y se le hacerco a la oreja -no llores, no fue tu culpa, nada de esto fue tu culpa- le susurro, Blossom comenzo a llorar y abrazo a Jake -como es que no supe nada-<p>

-lo oculto, nadie lo sabia nisiquiera tu madre- dijo Jack mientras limpiaba la tumba de su padre que decia

_Roberth Power (1970-2002)_

_gran padre esposo y amigo "se va pero se queda"._

Blossom asintio, Buttercup no decia nada miraba las tumbas y dejo unas flores para su madre en su tumba, rosas Blancas y una sonrriza se dibujo en su rostro, pero se borro encuanto miro la tumba restante le puso una cajita de creistal con una hoja de papel adentro, y un pastelillo.

-de todos modos vivieron, tuvieron familia y nos criaron como ellos desearon- dijo Buttercup a todos los presentes -es sierto pero... ella solo comenzaba a hacerlo- dijo Blossom mirando la tumba restante y acercandose a leerla:

_Brute Power (1996-2002)_

_"viviras en paz, tu alma volara con alas blancas como tu alma"_

-Brute...- murmuro Bubbles -eran inseparables- Buttercup sonrrio -que querias, despues de todo ella era mi reflejo-

* * *

><p>-ahh..-murmuro Buttercup mientras caminaba por las calles, Blossom habia regresado a su casa al igual que Bubbles y los gemelos se habian perdido -<em>ojo de jade-<em> recordo que dijo su hermana en su sueño, y siguio abansando, pero sus ojos le comenzaron a arder y se detubo.

alguien choco con ella y abrio los ojos -lo siento Buttercup, no te vi- dijo la voz de Butch mientras le audaba a levantarse -no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrrisa y enseguida le volvieron a arder los ojos y comenzo a gritar -que te pasa- dijo preocupado

-ojo de jade- dijo Buttercup y cerro sus ojos apoyandose en Butch, respiro profundamente y abrio los ojos pero esta vez se veian diferentes, eran completamente negros, pero su Iris solo abarcaba una parte de color verde en forma de luna.

* * *

><p>Blossom regreso a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta -jamas are algo asi-se escucho la vos de una mucama y unos vidrios quebrarse, Blossom fue corriendo, encontrandose con Miku, una sirvienta peleando con su padre<p>

-NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION- dijo su padre gritando y acercandose peligrosamente a Miku, la tomo de los brazos y la beso con pasion, Miku lucho con todas sus fuerzas y logro aventarlo -papa estas ebrio- dijo Blossom con horror y miedo, su padre la vio y comenzo a reirse.

-Miku ya que no quieres tener una familia con migo...- Miku se llevo la mano a la boca como si fuera a vomitar - estas despedida- Miku salio corriendo de esa casa en cuanto escucho eso, y lloraba talvez de felicidad, Blossom la siguio

-Miku espera- gritaba Blossom, miku la volteo a ver -lamento todo eso- Miku sonrrio -yo no, me despidio soy libre- dijo muy animada y luego busco algo en su bolsillo y saco una llave antigua pero con la cabeza en forma de corazon -era de tu madre melo dio dijo que era un regalo para ti cuando yo no pudiera estar aqui- se lo dio y se fue, Blossom se la puso en el cuello, y regreso a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>no se como agradecer los reviews significan mucho<strong>

**Lia-sennenko: talvez quieras ahorcarme jijiji**

**dickory5: jajaja, tambien los amo y 5mentarios**

**sebas li 2496: esque no lo se me gusta acer sufrir a la gente **

**blossXbrick: que te pasa si me importa, y no te preocupes yo tambien soy bipolar**

**yukikandavobifield: gracias, porque todos querian ver que la rescatara**

**Roxi gonzales: que buen gusto, y sobre tu pregunta... talvez**

**nota final: **mi me matan no podre terminar el finc, considerenlo


	10. explicasiones de una buena vez

muy bien no tengo nada que decir a esepcion de que: yo no amarre a mi hermana y la amordace para luego meterla en mi closet NO TIENEN PRUEBAS

* * *

><p>-¿que te pasa?- le pregunto Butch preocupado a Buttercup, ella seguia con esa mirada y vio a Butch a los ojos, quien noto enseguida su extraña forma y se quedo sin palabras -Brute, ella va a venir- le dijo con una sonrrisa, a Butch le dio un escalofrio ante la mirada de Buttercup, despues ella se recargo en su pecho y se quedo inconciente.<p>

Butch la cargo y la llevo hasta su casa donde estaba Jack en la entrada preocupado por Buttercup, al mirar a Butch con ella su cara cambio de preocupada a una de enojo y se dirigio a Butch -¿que diablos le hiciste?- le pregunto furioso Jack mirando a Buttercup, Butch le miro friamente pero no intimido a Jack -nada, se quedo inconsiente y creo que es tiempo de unas explicaciones no crees?-

Jack le quito a Buttercup y entro a la casa -yo no tengo porque explicarte nada- murmuro para seguir abansando -Jake, la puerta- dijo Jack en eso aparece de la nada Jake e iba a cerrarla pero vio a Butch y lo dejo entrar, claro que Jack no vio eso, Butch siguio a Jack al cuarto de los gemelos donde dejo a Buttercup en su cama y se sento al lado de ella a mirarla con preocupacion, Butch estaba en la entrada contemplando la escena.

-largo- murmuro Jack sin dejar de mirar a Buttercup, Butch no se movio ni un centimetro -quiero explicaciones- Exigio Butch decidido, Jack suspiro estresado -yo tambien- contesto Jack sin mirarlo, Butch lo miro cunfundido -¿que hacias con ella y porque esta inconciente?- Butch sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda nuevamente, cuando recordo los ojos de Buttercup.

-no lo se, dijo algo de un ojo de jade, despues se sintio mal, despues cerro los ojos, despues los abrio- decia Butch recordando todo, Jack solo lo miraba espantado con cada palabra que decia -vuelve a decir "despues" y te golpeo- lo amenaso, Butch lo miro como diciendo "maldito" y se aclaro la garganta -entonces cuando abrio los ojos eran negros, esepto una parte que estaba en forma de una luna de color verde-

-genial, justo cuando no podia empeorar vuelve tu don de la infancia- le dijo a Buttercup Jack tomandole las manos, Butch los miro con el sentimiento no identificado que aun no descubria -¿que don de la infancia?- pregunto confundido Butch al mismo tiempo interesado, Jack suspiro y se lebanto de la cama -ven conmigo- le tomo el brazo a Butch y lo condujo al cuarto de al lado, que resulto ser el cuarto de Buttercup.

-cuando eramos niños, Brute y Buttercup eran inseparables, compartian todo incluso un don de nacimiento que les heredo su madre, se le llama ojos de jade, es una abilidad con ella puedes percibir cosas que la gente normal no puede ver, como fantasmas o energias de otro mundo- le explicaba Jack a Butch quien escuchaba facinado.

-entiendo, ¿quien es Brute?, era una niña del horfanato- Jack nego con la cabeza tristemente -ella era la hermana gemela de Buttercup- Butch noto la palabra "era" y comprendio al instante -¿que le paso?- pregunto Butch con algo de inseguridad, pero Jack suspiro cansado -larga historia- contesto triste y melancolico Butch -tengo tiempo- le respondio, Jack sonrrio y cerro los ojos para recordar bien.

-llegaste a oir de Roberth Power- le pregunto Jack, Butch se quedo pensativo un segundo y acintio -un hombre de negocios que salio de un barrio, o almenos eso dicen los periodicos- Jack nego con la cabeza -no era solo un hombre de negocios, era nuestro padre- Butch se impresiono un poco -compro este lugar para que niños sin padres pudieramos vivir, pero lo hizo en secreto, lo hizo de buen corazon, no por la publicidad, por eso nadie lo conocia- Butch entendio enseguida.

-Resulta que lo hizo principalmente porque su espoza era esteril, y ella queria una familia, el horfanato se construllo y tuvieron felicidad por unos años, despues su espoza quedo embarazada, pero no los llevo a la vida de lujos y riqueza, no porque no quisiera sino por miedo a que fueran como todos esos niños mimados de los ricos que conocia, sus hijos creecieron poco a poco y los criaron umildemente con todos los niños del horfanato- Butch no dejaba de escuchar la historia, realmente admiraba a ese hombre.

-luego las gemelas cumplieron 4 años, Utonio y su hija fueron al orfanato, vieron a los niños a todos y luego Blossom dijo que queria a Brute, que serian hermanas gemelas y todas esas tonterias, Roberth se nego a darle a su hija y pasaron de una pelea verval a una fisica, en lo que eso pasaba, Blossom llebava a Brute arastrando a su auto, en eso de la nada aparece Buttercup y comienza a pelearse con ella, claro que Buttercup fue la unica que estaba golpeando-

-Despues de todo eso Utonio dijo que se vengaria por insultarlo y se fueron, no creimos que fuera enserio y todo estuvo tranquilo hasta 2 años despues, en ese entonces tenian 6 años y nosotros 8- siguio contando Jack pero su garganta se hizo un nudo, el se la aclaro y siguio narrando, al parecer le dolia recordar lo que paso -un dia Roberth fue estafado y perdio todo su dinero, quedando en la quiebra, pero intentamos seguir adelante y lo conseguimos, despues hubo un atentado, donde terminaron muertos la madre, el padre y la hermana de Buttercup- se detubo un momento al recordar ese momento.

_Flasback_

_se ve que Buttercup esta vestida de negro, y tenia unos 6 años, y se acerco al ataud de su hermana y la miro hay, quieta fria y sin expresion en el rostro, puso sus manos sobre la cara de su hermana -Brute- titubeo la niña -vamos, lebantate- le decia deramando lagrimas de sufrimieto -no es hora de dormir- le dijo, Jack y Jake de unos 8 años se le hacercaron -no te escucha- le dijeron ambos con pesar_

_-Brute- nombro denuevo la niña -VAMOS LEVANTATE FLOJA- le exigia pero el cuerpo no hacia nada, entonces Buttercup comenzo a golpear el estomago de su hermana -TENEMOS QUE IR A CASA, VAMOS-desia golpeandola cada vez mas fuerte, Jack la separo de hay y la abrazo, Buttercup seguia llorando -ella tiene que despertar- desia golpeando el pecho de Jack, el soportaba los golpes -tiene que despertar- seguia alusinando la niña en eso se escucha el sonido de una bofetada._

_Buttercup estaba atonita con una mejilla roja y Jack con la mano en alto y sin que se le vieran los ojos, Buttercup lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar nuevamente -lo lamento- le decia con dolor, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por todos -saldremos de esto, te lo prometo-le decia mientras le acariciaba el cabello-_

_fin del Flasback_

Butch estaba sorprendido, no tenia idea de que la chica que parecia tan positiva y energetica ubiera tenido un pasado tan oscuro, sintio que su corazon se rompia en pedazos con solo oir esa historia, Jack lo observava sin decir nada, solo estava ahi esperando una reaccion del moreno -¿que hay del ojo de jade?- pregunto Butch despues de ordenar sus pensamientos un momento.

Jack se masajeo el cuello, por cansancio -esa es otra historia- le dijo algo divertido -aun tengo tiempo- le contesto Butch mas que interesado -bien, la madre de Buttercup le eredo a las dos niñas su don especial, llamado el ojo de jade con el que persives energias- Butch asintio dandole a entender que siguiera con la historia y que entendia

-Buttercup decia que Brute, mama o incluso papa la visitaban de ves en cuando para saber que ocurria con su vida y que siempre nos estarian apollando, despues comenzo a tener pesadillas, y a ver cosas que no la dejaban dormir, conseguimos a una gitana que pudo bloquear su don por un tiempo, dijo que el don creseria dentro de ella hasta que fuera incontrolable, ella acepto y dijo que cuando eso pasara se capacitaria mental y fisicamente para dominarlo y abansar con su vida-

Despues de esa charla ambos se fueron al cuarto a ir con Buttercup quien ya estava despierta -hola- les dijo a ambos -hola- dijeron los dos divertidos -¿como te sientes?- le pregunto Butch ella le sonrrio y se toco un ojo -mejor, gracias- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de Butch.

-sabes mama me dejo algo para ti, te lo traere dijo que te ayudaria con el ojo de jade- dijo Jack recordando una pequeña caja que le habia dado la mujer cuando era pequeño -¿enserio?- pregunto asombrada Buttercup, Jack asintio y fue a buscarlo y cerro la puerta detras de si, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

* * *

><p>Blossom llego a su cuarto despues de pedirle a una mucama que limpiara lo que habia echo su padre, se encerro en su habiracion y se echo en la cama cerro los ojos y busco la llabe que le habia dado Miku, se le quedo biendo un rato -extraño- murmuro para si misma Blossom y escucho que tocaban la puerta -¿quien?- pregunto educadamente, la sirvienta afuera de la habitacion se sorprendio por la contestacion de esta<p>

-emm... disculpe señorita Blossom pero tiene una llamada- dijo la mucama, Blossom se sorprendio y se lebanto encontrandose con la mucama cargando un telefono, Blossom lo tomo -gracias- le dijo despues cerro la puerta, la mucama se quedo asombrada por la forma de actuar de la señorita Blossom ¿donde estaba la niña mimada que tenia cuidando toda su vida?

-hola-dijo Blossom esperando a que alguien contestara del otro lado -como te sientes- dijo una voz del otro lado de la bosina, era la voz de Brick ella se sorprendio y comenzo a llorar -que te pasa- pregunto Brick preocupado -¿porque lloras que tienes?- desia al vorde de la locura Brick Blossom sonrrio -nada, solo estoy feliz, de escucharte- Brick se sorprendio por escuchar eso.

-pense que ya no me buscarias- admitio Blossom muy contenta de que se aya equibocado -y porque no haria eso, eres mi novia lo olvidas- le pregunto Brick muy decidido, Blossom solto una risita -no jamas voy a olvidar eso- le dijo recibiendo un "mas te vale" por respuesta -fui a tu casa hoy-

-QUE- grito brick provocando que Blossom soltara el telefono de la impresion, luego lo tomo nuevamente -si esta mañana y no estabas- Brick no supo que decir estaba molesto, solo un poco -porque viniste- pregunto enojado Brick, lo que sorprendio a Blossom

-eso que significa, no te gusta que te visite, no quieres verme Brick es eso- le reclamo Blossom -no, malinterpretas- la interrumpio Brick -solo me preocupas- le contesto algo mas tranquilo -estas bien- le pregunto ella se confundio ante esa respuesta -algo asi- le confeso recordando su platica con Buttercup y los gemelos -te paso algo- volvio a gritar Brick -no tonto- le contesto riendose

-entonses que significa "algo asi"- le pregunto sospechosamente -que estas pensando Brick- le pregunto para dejar de darle bueltas al asunto -pues nada grave sol que...- dudo por un segunto -solo que... que Brick dilo de una vez- dijo Blossom impaciente.

-no puedo evitar pensar en lo que te pudo ocurrir estando hay tu sola por las calles de la ciudad, que no conoces, en el peor barrio, que tal si...-se detubo un segunto -que tal si te ubieras encontrado con los mismos tipos de la otra vez, no se que habria echo si algo te ubiera pasado- Blossom se sonrrojo ante ese comentario.

-no me paso nada lo prometo, pero porque nadie me habrio- pregunto Blossom algo insegura -te paso algo a ti - pregunto Blossom preocupandose -no, no paso nada- la tranquilizo Brick -entonces- pregunto nuevamente Blossom.

-en la mañana me fui a trabajar, Butch duerme hasta las 12 de la tarde los domingos y como practicamente cae muerto, ni aunque pasara un desfile el no se levantaria, y Boomer, no lo se supongo que hizo las compras, pero como te dije me fui a trabajar asi que no se que hacian ellos- Blossom lo escuchaba y se sintio un poco mal por el

-trabajaste hoy- le dijo Blossom y Brick sonrrio -si, pero no importa- le contesto intentando animarla, pero no lo conciguio.

-y porque estas "algo asi" que paso- le pregunto interesado Brick -nada se te escapa- le dijo con una risita Blossom -yo soy asi- le contesto el tambien riendose -pero ablando enserio Blossom, que te pasa- le dijo y Blossom se acosto en su cama, cansada -despues de que no te encontre fui a una iglesia y me encontre con la novia de tu hermano- Brick se extraño

-Bubbles- pregunto con intriga -no, Buttercup, la morena- le explico intentando que la identificara -ohh no ella no es la novia de mi hemano aun- se rio ante eso ultimo y Blossom tambien -y que paso- siguio preguntado Brick ya que se salian muy seguido del tema sentral.

-al principio me despresio, pero intente que me explicara unas cosas y supongo que ahora somos amigas- le conto feliz y a la vez triste Blossom a su novio -me conto cosas que yo no sabia de mi pasado, o mas bien que no recordaba- enseguida recordo la tumba de la hermana de Buttercup -que te dijo- le pregunto Brick, Blossom recordo todo lo que le habian dicho y le explico tal cual se lo habian dicho a ella, incluyento su parte en todo eso

Brick la escuchaba con toda atencion, despues de que le conto la historia que relacionaba a la familia Utonio y a la familia Power, se quedaron callados un momento -ahora entiendo porque no lo enfrentaron, no era miedo- decia brick -al parecer era lastima, no queria ablar con el todo ese odio comprimido no supieron que hacer- decia comprendiendo a los chicos.

-que mal, no debi gritarle- se auto regaño Brick, al recordar la pelea que habia tenido el dia anterior con Buttercup, se sentia mal -le debo una disculpa- dijo Brick desidido que que lo haria -bien y que esperas- le pregunto Blossom confiando plenamente en el -no quiero cortar la comunicacion con tigo- dijo Brick asiendo un puchero que hizo que Blossom riera -estas loco- le dijo Blossom -no solo estoy enfermo- le dijo, Blossom se preocupo al escuchar eso -enserio que tienes - Brick sonrio al descubrir que le importaba

-el doctor dijo que me faltaba el corazon, y que mi mente no funcionaba bien del todo- Blossom se confundio ante esas palabras -parece que una linda, hermosa, inteligente, astuda, dulce, y amable niña rica entro en mi y se robo mi corazon- le dijo con un tono muy lindo de voz Brick a Blossom, quien no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro -tonto- dijo molesta pero feliz Blossom

-te amo- le dijo Brick y ella sonrrio -y yo a ti- le contesto -deberiamos colgar no crees- dijo Blossom -deberiamos, pero no colgare hasta que tu quieras- le contesto Brick con una sonrriza -buenas noches Brick- le dijo Blossom -buenas noches Blossy- dijo tranquilamente Brick con una sonrriza en los labios y ambos colgaron.

* * *

><p>Lia-sennenko: espero que no vuelva a pasar<p>

dickory5: ya lo veras...

blossXbrick: alguien tenia que ser el malo

Angelic-bloody-night: gracias y no te preocupes la gente tiene cosas que hacer,


	11. estrella esmeralda

gracias_ a todos los que dejaron reviews y perdonenos por tardarnos tando pero despues de una semana de suplicas convenci a mi querida hermana que me dejara participar/ _seguramente algo bueno saldra de todo esto /_dijiste que me apoyarias_ /es ago sin preangulos el finc:

* * *

><p>-Listo- pregunto Boomer mirando a su hermano que estaba mas que feliz -si, y dime a donde fueste hoy- pregunto Brick recordando lo que le dijo Blossom, Boomer rodo los ojos intentando recordar que hizo<p>

-oh, ya recuerdo- dijo Boomer como si lo hubieran iluminado -fui a el museo- dijo con una sonrrisa, Brick se le acerco y le toco la frente con la mano, Boomerlo vio confundido

-que- le pregunto despues de que Brick confirmo que no tenia temperatura -enserio fuiste a un museo- le pregunto muy sorprendido, Boomer sonrrio y asintio -mi profesor de geografia dijo que fueramos al museo en las vacasiones

le explico Boomer a su hermano -y porque fuiste hoy- le pregunto Boomer se sonrrojo un poco -esque... lo olvide y lo recorde la semana pasada pero no tuve tiempo para ir- dijo avergonzado Boomer, Brick lo miro extrañado

-fui hoy porque tenia que hacer un informe de lo que mas me haya llamado la atencion y como es el ultimo dia de vacasiones...- dijo Boomer esperando que su hermano lo regañara por no hacer la tarea pero Brick solo lo miro con la boca abierta -es hoy- Boomer acintio -en ese caso...DONDE ESTA BUTCH- Boomer miro a todos lados

-no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que no esta jiji- dijo Boomer algo dibertido rascandose la cabeza mientras reia nerviosamente -comenza con tu tarea yo buscare a Butch, alguna idea- le pregunto Brick a Boomer -talvez esta con Buttercup- le sugirio Boomer mientras escribia en su cuaderno. Brick salio enseguida y cerro la puerta esperando encontrar a Butch rapido.

* * *

><p>-aqui esta bonita- le dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo a Buttercup, Butch al escuchar eso se molesto un poco molesto, Jack noto eso y sonrrio a su hermano quien le correspondio complice -¿como me llamaron?- pregunto Buttercup molesta al escuchar a los gemelos y mirarlos con una sonrriza de oreja a oreja -tranquilizate, ¿quien la quiere?- dijeron ambos mientras la abrazaban muy cariñosamente.<p>

Buttercup estaba algo incomoda, los gemelos felices por molestar a sierto moreno, y Butch... bueno el estaba echando humo -dejenme- dijo Buttercup incomada por como la traian los gemelos -es una amenaza- dijeron dibertidos ambos, Jack estaba acariciando su mejilla y Jake estaba jugando con su cabello, Butch apreto los puños -no, es una advertencia- dijo la fria voz de Buttercup y todos los presentes temblaron, y los gemelos se separaron de ella solo un poco tragando saliba.

-y que esperas, abrelo- dijo Butch animandola y Buttercup lo obedecio, abrio la cajita y resulto que era un medallon igual al de Bubbles pero el suyo estaba inverso -esta lindo- dijo Butch mirando el extraño colguije a la mitad -es extraño- dijo Jack mirandolo, pero Buttercup se lo puso -bueno mama no era del todo normal ¿verdad?- dijo Jake y Jack sonrrio, Buttercup los miro como diciendo "no tienen remedio"

-bueno intentalo- le dijo Butch, Buttercup lo miro decidida y acintio -ojo de jade- murmuro, cerro los ojos y comenzo a respirar para consentrarse, despues los abrio y sus ojos estaban con esa extraña mirada, pero Butch ya no la miro con miedo sino con curiosidad, despues Buttercup volvio a cerrar los ojos -despejado-

-la paz es buena- dijo Butch y los gemelos lo miraron extrañados, pero Buttercup solto una pequeña risa, Butch la volteo a ver y se sonrrojo un poco al mirar su sonrriza, no finjida, sin malicia, solo una linda y hermosa sonrriza, pero sonrrio, por alguna razon le gustaba verla haci, Jack lo miro molesto y se lebanto de la cama rapidamente y todos lo miraron extrañados.

en eso se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero Jack no se movio -yo voy- dijo la voz de una de las chicas del horfanato y despues de unos momentos se escucho la puerta abrirse, seguida por una risa -adelante no se si este aqui pero los hermanos estan arriba es la puerta negra- se escucho la voz de la chica, Butch y Jake se asomaron para saber de quien se trataba.

Era Brick se veia algo preocupado pero al instante en que vio a su hermano se tranquilizo -hola- dijo Jake con una sonrrisa -hola- le saludo Brick moviendo su mano para despues ver a su hermano -¿sabes que dia es hoy?- pregunto Brick algo molesto mirando a su hermano, el lo miro confundido -¿domingo?- dijo aun confundido por la pregunta Butch -¿y que dia es mañana?- dijo Brick con una venita en la frente - lunes...- dijo Butch feliz de haber contestado.

-... PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA- grito Butch recordando que no habia hecho sus deberes -ding ding ding- dijo Brick imitando a una campanita de concursos, Butch entro en panico los demas lo miraban tratando de evitar reirse -tengo que llegar a casa- dijo tomendo sus cosas y despues mirar a Buttercup que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana moviendo sus pies mirandolo con burla.

-me voy- le dijo a los presentes y despues bajo las escaleras, Brick comenzo a reirse -que malo eres- dijo Jake a Brick con una sonrriza, Jack se alegro de que Butch se hubiera ido y Buttercup lo miraba por la ventana como corria apresurado a su casa mientras tocaba la media estrella -se parece al que tiene Bubbles- comento Brick a Buttercup y ella lo miro para despues acentir.

-era de nuestra madre- dijo son sus ojos melancolicos, los gemelos sonrrieron recordando esos momentos -¿nuestra?- pregunto Brick confundido y los gemelos asintieron, Brick comprendio al instante, y comenzo a reir, Butch recordo que su hermano se ponia celoso cada vez que Jack se ponia cariñoso con Buttercup.

-bueno tengo que irme, Butch se mete facilmente en problemas- dijo secandose las lagrimas de la risa -fue un gusto volver a verte- dijo Buttercup y Brick se dirigio a ella (quien seguia en la ventana) y se arrodillo, Buttercup se confundio ante ese acto, pero no dijo nada, Brick le tomo la mano con ambas y la miro a los ojos -te debo una disculpa- dijo Brick con algo de pena, Buttercup se sorprendio -si es por lo del otro dia, no importa- le dijo suponiendo que Blossom le habia contado todo despues de que se fueron -no si importa- la contradijo Brick.

-esta bien- dijo Buttercup ayudandolo a lebantarse -¿conocidos?- dijo Brick ofreciendole su mano, Buttercup lo miro -no- dijo volteandose a otro lado, Brick agacho la cabeza, pero una mano estrecho la suya y miro a que cuerpo se unia esa extremidad descubriendo a Buttercup sonrriendo, el se confundio ¿acaso estaba jugando con el? -amigos- dijo Buttercup, y Brick sonrrio.

Brick bajo las escaleras dispuesto a irse pero Jack lo detubo -podrias no decirle a Butch que Buttercup y yo somos hermanos- le pidio Jack con un sonrrojo esperando un "claro que no estas loco" como respuesta, pero Brick sonrrio con malicia -no planeaba hacerlo- Jack lo miro extrañado, no se esperaba esa respuesta -si el quiere saberlo que lo averigue por su cuenta- le dijo con el pulgar en alto. Jack le sonrrio -gracias- Brick asintio y se marcho

-adios- dijo Jake moviendo su brazo de un lado para otro en forma de despedida, Brick le correspondio sin detenerse.

Despues de que se fue Brick Buttercup cerro la puerta -que fue todo eso- pregunto Jack a Buttercup, ella se encojio de hombros -supongo que es un caballero- dijo para luego bostezar y estirarse, Jack sonrrio, se veia muy linda y le recordaba cuando eran niños, y la cargo de caballito -vamos a dormir- dijo Jack y Buttercup sonrrio -aunque sea dificil de lograr quiero continuar... porque yo siento que no hay... nada que me impida...- comenzo a cantar una cancio Buttercup, y Jack la escuchaba.

su madre se las cantaba para dormir -¿sola?- pregunto Jack ella asintio -mañana hay escuela- dijo Buttercup, y Jack rodo los ojos -si mañana inicia tu nueva escuela- le dijo con un tono enojado pero finjido - ya que alguien...- dijo mirando a Buttercup, ella solo lo miro -fue expulsada de la pasada- sentencio y Buttercup sonrrio muy nerviosamente -no es mi culpa ella se lo busco-

Jack rodo los ojos -no por eso le tenias que quebrar el brazo- la regaño pero ella miro a otro lado desinteresada -prometeme que no pasara lo mismo- le dijo tomandola de la barvilla obligandola a verlo a los ojos, ella acintio.

se escucho un voz muy fuerte por toda la casa y Jack se levanto y fue con Jake ya que el habia estado enfermo desde hace unos dias, pero sabia disimularlo, solo Jack lo sabia -acuestate- le ordeno Jack a su hermano mientras cerraba la ventana y le tomaba la temperatura -estas ardiendo- dijo preocupado pero Jake nego con la cabeza -exageras- dijo y despues tocio fuertemente.

-exagero?- le pregunto pero su hermano sonrrio para relajarlo pero no funciono -estare bien- dijo muy dificilmente, Jack lo miro preocupado y lo cubrio con las cobijas, del otro lado del muro estaba una chica morena tratando de retener las lagrimas, ella sabia todo aunque trataran de ocultarlo, se lebanto de su cama y miro a la luna llena dejando derramar una lagrima -deseo, que se recupere- dijo a la nada y secando su lagrima, para volver a acostarse.

* * *

><p>-termine- dijo Butch muy feliz lebantando su libreta de matematicas, Brick la tomo y reviso los ejercicios -Butch, esto esta mal- dijo mirando su cuaderno, poco menos de la mitad estaban mal -quieres rapides o exactitud- dijo dibertido y Brick lo miro algo molesto -jajaja que gracioso, como vaz Boomer- dijo Brick mirando a su hermano que seguia consentrado en su tarea, nisiquiera le contesto, Butch se aserco. Sono el telefono de Brick y contesto, era Blossom<p>

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Butch señalando un dibujo de una estrella verde y tenue -es la estrella de esmeralda- dijo Boomer, sin dejar de escribir -¿y que hace?- pregunto Butch merando la estrella -se supone que cada 50 años aparece concede un deseo a cualquier persona, pero solo a uno- le explico Boomer despues de escribir, se supone que es hoy a esta hora- dijo Boomer

-de que hablan- pregunto Blossom del otro lado, resulta que no podia dormir y escucho la platica de los hermanos -de una estrella de deseos cada 50 años- dijo Brick aun platicando con ella -que bien- dijo interesada Blossom -Blossom- dijo Brick y ella lo escucho -¿que ocurre?- pregunto ella -duerme linda- dijo Brick y Blossom se rio, despues de despedirse colgo.

-cual es tu deseo- pregunto Butch, pero Boomer se enconjio de hombros -ustedes decidanlo, yo no me quejo- dijo Boomer -dinero, no me falta, amor, tampoco, familia listo- dijo Boomer para luego bostesar -ustedes decidanlo- les dijo y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>-deseo que Brick viva serca de mi- dijo Blossom con un sonrrojo en las mejillas y con sus manos en su pecho, despues se fue a dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>-dinero no nos falta... pero tampoco nos sobra- dijo Brick, ¿que podia perder? -deseo ser rico- dijo Brick, esperaba que lloviera dinero, pero no paso nada y se fue a dormir.<p>

-absurdo- murmuro su hermano moreno -deseo que Buttercup sea feliz- dijo muy sinseramente, y siguio a sus hermanos

* * *

><p>en un edificio una chica morena con cabello largo y de ojos esmeralda muy lindos sonrrio muy dulcemente -quieron estar con mi hermana- dijo Brute sonrriendo mirando una pequeña luz verde en el cielo.<p>

* * *

><p>agradecimientos en el siguiente capitulo, esque no hay mucho tiempo...<p>

_rapido_

_ya voy_

_adios_


	12. cumpliendo el deceo 12

-despierta- dijo la voz de Buttercup, el cuerpo enrredado entre las sabanas solo se revolvio soltando una pequeña risa -vamos no es hora de que duermas- insistio Buttercup mientras se ponia una camiseta sin abrocharse los ultimos 2 votones, al ver que el cuerpo seguia en la cama se acerco silenciosamente y se quedo hasi un momento para que no sospechara.

En un momento se lanzo encima de la cama aplastando al cuerpo que estaba debajo de las sabanas -jaja vamos ARRIBA- grito Buttercup encima del cuerpo que comenzo a moverse provocando que Buttercup cayera al suelo -estoy arriba- grito una voz enojada y se quito las sabanas, dejando ver el cabello negro y sus ojos verdes algo molestos, era Brute.

* * *

><p>-señorita Blossom, es hora de levantarse- dijo una voz tranquila al lado de la puerta, del otro lado una pelinaranja se movia entre las sabanas soñolienta -si, gracias- murmuro Blossom para levantarse de su cama y mirar el uniforme de su escuela, le gustaba en sierta manera, lo toco y se quedo hay mirandolo un momento, despues de eso lo tomo y lo coloco en su cama, comenzo a cambiarse, al terminar se vio en el espejo de su tocador.<p>

-donde deje mi liston- se pregunto a si misma, buscando por todos lados su liston encontrandolo atado en su muñeca -oh si, olvide que lo puse aqui para que no se me olvidara- se dijo a si misma riendose de su distraccion, comenzo a peinarse y se puso su liston, para finalmente tomar su mochila y bajar las escaleras.

-primer dia de escuela- dijo la voz de una mujer que Blossom reconocio al instante y se volteo para mirar a la dueña -¿que te pasa linda? parece que viste a un fantasma- dijo la mujer de cabello rojiso y ojos naranjas, Blossom estaba atonita no sabia que hacer, era su madre ¿como era esto posoble?

* * *

><p>-Bubbles despierta hermoza- pidio una mujer maternalmente acariciando a su hija, Bubbles arrugo los ojos un poco para acostumbrar su vista cuando lo acostumbro miro a su madre, una mujer hermoza rubia y de ojos azul marino -buenos dias- dijo Bubbles sentandose en su cama -vamos te llebare a la escuela- dijo su madre levantandose para salir de la habitacion.<p>

Bubbles se lebanto y se cambio la pijama por el uniforme, era azul marino y una camiseta blanca tomo su mochila y bajo a la sala de su "casa" donde estaba un hombre alto y con cabello arena hablando con su madre -papa- dijo Bubbles y el hombre se volteo -hola linda, lista para seguir con tu camino a el hospital- dijo el hombre acercandosele y tocandole con un dedo la frente, ella rio un poco.

* * *

><p>-porque no eres como tu hermano- se escuho la voz de una mujer de cabello largo anaranjado y unos ojos azulesgritando por la enorme mansion, sierto moreno solo apreto los puños -deja de compararme con Brick, jamas sere como el- grito el ojiverde molesto, la mujer lo miro sorprendida de que le contestara asi, en eso un hombre alto y fuerte con cabello negro y ojos rojos lo miro molesto, pero Butch no se intimido.<p>

-cuantas veces te e dicho que no le hables asi a tu madre- grito el hombre furioso, Butch lo miro con una sonrriza -una- dijo y se echo a reir, y era verdad, era la primera vez que Butch llegaba a los gritos con sus padres. -no se porque te molestas, tienes a los tres tipos de hijo perfecto- le dijo a su madre un poco mas tranquilo

-esta el inteligente y astuto que se encargara del negocio familiar- le dijo señalando el cuadro enorme que estaba en la pared, era una foro de Brick con un libro bajo un arbol -el tierno y sensible que se convertira en una grandioso chef- dijo esta vez señalando otra fotografia enorme de Boomer, con una cuhara en la mano -y estoy yo- se dijo señalandose a si mismo no al cuadro de Butch con un trofeo y barias medallas en su cuello.

-el atletico y fuerte que se convertira en un gran luchador- dijo su padre sonrriendole pero su madre se cruzo de brazos -no es que no me sienta orgullosa, es solo que no por eso tienes que estar demostrando tu fuerza con los demas- dijo su madre preocupada, Butch la miro extrañado -solo lo hice porque me ofendieron- dijo en su defenza su madre lo miro -lo mandaste al hospital- dijo su madre

-hijo de tu $%&$ madre- dijo Butch su madre lo miro sorprendida y su padre se le acerco con toda la intencion de golpearlo -fue lo que el dijo... no iva a permitir que hablara asi de ti ni de nadie que yo conosca- dijo Butch decidido y cruzandose de brazos -castigame si quieres pero, se que estoy en lo correcto- les dijo a ambos y volteo a ver las escaleras, estaba Brick mirando todo recargado en la proteccion y Boomer sentado en la escalera viendo todo tranquilamente.

-el dice la verdad, madre, yo lo vi- dijo Brick muy cortesmente apoyando a su hermano, Boomer asintio tambien, su padre miro a Butch -esta bien hijo- dijo su padre perdonandolo -vayan a vestirse- dijo su madre y obedecieron -compermizo- dijeron los tres e icieron una reverencia, despues se fueron corriendo cada quien a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>-que opinas- le pregunto Buttercup a su hermana quien ya estaba vestida con el uniforme que era una falda originalmente negra pero esta tenia un liston atravesado al final en color amarillo, Brute miro a Buttercup -crees que te dejen entrar con eso?- pregunto señalando a sus piernas, Buttercup sonrrio -¿no te gusta? es mejor que una tonta falda- dijo mirando su short negro con tambien listones pero en verde.<p>

-mama dijo que no podias llevarte el pantalon pero no por eso lo tenias que convertir en un short- le dijo Brute sonrriendo divertida, Buttercup se miro denuevo -que tiene de malo, odio las faldas- Brute sonrrio, ella tambien las odiaba pero no queria que se enojaran asi que por su bien decidio ponersela, claro que Buttercup no pensaba igual.

cuando estubieron listas bajaron de su cuarto a la sala donde su madre estaba cosinando y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color estaba jugando con los gemelos, Jake tosio un poco -llamare al doctor- dijo Jack lebantandose del suelo para buscar el telefono.

-Jake va a estar bien verdad- pregunto una de las niñas del orfanato, Brute la miro y su cara mostraba preocupacion -claro que lo estara, el es un Power, somos fuertes nada nos puede derrotar- dijo Buttercup lebantando el puño y Brute sonrrio -ella tiene razon- le dijo Brute a la niña y ella sonrrio y se fue.

-no olviden que hoy habra una gran fiesta en su honor niñas- les dijo su madre las gemelas se miraron entre si -no quieron que se retrasen mucho... pensandolo mejor, ire por ustedes -dijo su madre analisando lo que son capases de hacer sus hijas -claro- dijeron ambas sonrriendo mientras salian del horfanato hacia la preparatoria.

* * *

><p>-oye Butch que crees- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos arena, sentandose en la mesa delante de Butch, este lo volteo a ver con una sonrrisa -te mudaras y jamas te volvere a ver en mi vida- dijo mirando al chico algo fastidiado, pero el chico solo hizo una mueca -no- dijo secamente y Butch puso una cara de desilusion -aaahhh- dijo desanimado agachando la cabeza.<p>

-tipico de Butch- dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos morados -tu jamas cambias verdad- le pregunto el chico cruzandose de brasos, Butch lo miro con fastidio _"otro maldito niño rico" _penso pero no dijo nada -y que me van a contar el chisme o solo vinieron a molestar- los dos chicos se voltearon a ver y sonrrieron

-no son chismes, es informacion entre personas que se cuentan unas entre otras sin que sea comprovado realmete- dijo el castaño y Butch y el de ojos morados lo miraron -ESO ES UN CHISME- grito molesto, y el otro lo miro extraño.

-bueno bueno, se dice que se agregaran a otras dos estudiantes a nuestro salon- Butch lo miro extrañado -a medio ciclo- lo interrumpio, el chico asintio -se dice que fueron expulsadas de su antigua escuela por una pelea, se dice que una incluso mando a 2 chicos al hospital ademas...- dijo guardando lo mejor para el final pero Butch no le creia ni una sola palabra.

-se dice que son una presiosura- dijo tocandose el pecho y sacando un naipe de corazones, Butch lo miro y nego con la cabeza -eso no es posible, una niña no puede mandar a 2 hombres al hospital- los otros dos no lo escucharon

-si los rumores son siertos, conquistares a las dos damicelas- dijo seductoramente el rubio mientras agitaba su cabello y salian brillitos de este, Butch rodo los ojos y sonrrio altaneramente -no lo creo porque en cuanto me vean de dejaran a un lado- el chico lo miro molesto -claro que no- dijo mirandolo retadoramente -quieres apostar- le pregunto Butch, el chico acintio decidido, Butch sonrrio -Rikardo- nombro al castaño quien se volteo a verlos -seras nuestro testigo- dijo el rubio

-otra vez- pregunto Rikardo los otros dos acintieron, Rikardo suspiro cansado, y los otros dos estrecharon sus manos, en eso entro el profesor y todos se sentaron

* * *

><p>-Correee- dijo Buttercup al escuchar la campana de la preparatoria, Brute corria lo mas rapido que podia lo cual no era mucho ya que la falda no la dejaba moverse con total libertad, pero su hermana dejo de correr, Brute la igualo -que ocurre- pregunto agitada -ya no importa solo hay que caminar de todos modos sabiamos que llegariamos tarde- le dijo sonrriendo a su hermana, Brute se rio.<p>

En ese momento un auto negro con los vidrios polarisados se estaciona al lado de ellas, ambas lo miran y un vidrio se baja por completo dejando ver a un hombre un poco viejo al que le estaban saliendo las primeras canas ambas chicas sonrrieron al ver a ese hombre -PADRINO- gritaron ambas con una sonrrisa el hombre les devolvio la sonrrisa -que hacen mis haijadas aqui- pregunto el padrino con un asento Italiano.

-vamos a la escuela- dijo Brute algo cansada -y que estan esparando, andiamo suban mis hijas las llebare- dijo su padrino habriendo la puerta del auto, las dos entraron sin dudar.

* * *

><p>-parece que se retrasaron, que mala educasion- dijo el profesor mirando el pasillo de la preparatoria y entrando para despues sentarse en su escritorio -muy bien señores...-comenzo el hombre pero fue interrumpido porque la puerta se abrio bruscamente dejando ver a dos chicas que tropesaron al entrar y ahora estaban en el suelo, todos las miraban extrañados.<p>

-se puede saber que ocurio- dijo seberamente el profesor, pero las morenas lo ignoraban mientras se ayudaban una a la otra y se sacudian el polvo -ejem- dijo el profesor molesto de que lo ignoraran las chicas lo votearon a ver -que tanto nos ve- preguntaron ambas a unisono, barios chicos suspiraron al escuchar su voz.

-disculpen?, que mal educadas niñas cretinas que creen que soy...-comenzo a decir el profesor porque lo habian ofendido, con cada palabra Buttercup apretaba los puños y Brute la detenia para evitar accidentes el primer dia -disculpe pero no permitire que le hable asi a mis hijas- intervino su padrino entrando por la puerta, el profesor lo miro con algo de miedo.

_"ese tipo se parece a el padrino de la mafia" _pensaban todos con un aire denso -son sus hijas- pregunto el profesor intimidado -claro que si, soy su padrino- dijo el hombre, el profesor se aterro al igual que medio salon -nos vemos niñas- dijo el padrino mientras se iba caminando como si nada -bye bye, nos vemos esta tarde- dijeron ambas pelinegras.

-fuera del salon- dijo el profesor, ambas se miraron y sonrrieron, se fueron caminando a la salida pero antes pasaron frente a todo el salon que eran la mayoria chicos -fue un gusto-dijo Brute sonrriendo y moviendo su mano en forma de despedida -la verdad no pero ya que- dijo Buttercup y ambas salieron del salon, el profesor las miro impresionado -oigan buelvan en este instante-

-quien lo entiende- dijo Brute entrando nuevamente al salon -presentate ante la clase señorita y sientese en un lugar vasio- le pidio el profesor todos los chicos estaban atentos a lo que diria -mi nombre es Brute Power, es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo amablemente y con una sonrrisa tierna, todos los chicos suspiraron con corazoncitos en los ojos esepto sierto moreno, despues se fue a sentar al lado del rubio de ojos morados

-hola soy Fernando, es un placer conocerte- dijo en voz baja, el rubio Brute lo miro y le sonrrio, es un placer, Fernando se sonrrojo y agacho la cabeza, Butch pudo notar eso y lo miro sorprendido era la primera vez que eso le pasaba a el chico la PRIMERA.

-ahora tu chico, entra y presentate- Buttercup nisiquiera lo escucho y se puso frente a todos -disculpe joven pero porque tiene ese tipo de uniforme -pregunto señalando su short con listones atravezados, Brute comenzo a reirse -no lo se sera porque no me gustan las faldas y a no se talvez porque... SOY UNA CHICA- dijo Buttercup molesta, todos se echaron a reir, todos se habian dado cuenta de que era una chica.

-lo lamento señorita- dijo el profesor, Buttercup solo lo ignoro -Buttercup Power- dijo y se sento en el haciento que estaba al lado de Butch -soy Butch- se presento y ella le sonrrio -un gusto- dijo Buttercup

* * *

><p>Era tarde y todos salieron de clases y se dirigian a sus casas -oye Butch- grito Buttercup el se volteo para verla estaba a unos metros de el -toma- le grito se posisiono como un pucher y le lanzo una hoja de papel enrroyada en forma de pergamino Butch lo tomo, supo que era una invitacion para esa misma tarde, y sonrrio mientras miraba como las gemelas se iban caminando a su casa.<p>

* * *

><p>-estas lista- pregunto la madre de Blossom mientras entraba a su cuarto, Blossom la miro mientras se peinaba -ya casi- le contesto sonrriendo, su madre se le acerco y tomo su cabello, y lo comenzo a sepillar -siempre me gusto tu cabello linda- dijo su madre y Blossom sonrrio.<p>

-ya esta-dijo su madre acomodandole el cabello en una coleta con su liston, Blossom se lebanto dejando ver el lindo vertido blanco con flores rosas por todo el vestido, su mama le sonrrio aprobando su vestuario y ambas salieron de su abitacion.

* * *

><p>-porque se vistieron asi- pregunto Jack mirando a las gemelas, estaban vestidas como camareras, ambas sonrrieron dibertidas -asi conoceremos a todos de incognito- dijo Brute rebelando su plan -los conoceremos como son realmente- dijo Buttercup apoyando a su hermana -que tonteria- dijo Jake acomodandose la corbata<p>

-almenos no parecemos pingüinos- dijeron las gemelas burlandose de los trajes de vertir de sus hermanos -callense es irritante escucharlas al mismo tiempo- dijeron los gemelos a unisono, a ellas se les bajo una gotita de sudor estilo anime por la cabeza -mama aprovaste eso- le preguntaron los gemelos a su madre ella asintio

-no hay mejor forma de conocer a una persona- les dijo su padre -ahora ustedes a trabajar y ustedes reciban a los invitados- ordeno su padre, todos isieron un saludo militar contestaron un "si señor", para despues hacer lo que se les habia ordenado, su madre sonrrio.

-bienvenidos- dijeron los gemelos al abrir la puerta dejando ver a Bubbles y a su familia, con una sonrriza en el rostro -gracias, ¿donde estan?- pregunto Bubbles, Jake señalo a las gemelas que le saludaban con la mano y una sonrriza travieza, Bubbles sonrrio y comenzo a hablar con los demas invitados.

en eso entro los hermanos Rowdy con trajes de vestir muy serios y se dirigieron a el señor Power -es un honor que nos haya invitado a su fiesta, muchas gracias- dijo Brick educadamente haciendo una reberencia -el placer es nuestro jovencito- dijo la señora Power con una sonrriza.

Despues de un momento llego Blossom y su familia emocionada, buscando con quien hablar y se encontro a el que menos se esperaba, sus hojos se iluminaron y sus labios mostraron una sonrriza -Brick- murmuro son un rubor en sus mejillas, poco a poco se fue hacercando a el hasta quedar a unos metros, el volteo a mirarla y le sonrrio, Blossom se alegro y se lanzo a sus brazos -BRICK- grito emocionada, pero Brick se sorprendio de su acto y ambos calleron al piso.

-lo siento- dijo Blossom algo avergonzada, Brick la miro extrañado -deberias- Blossom se sorprendio por la respuesta -que rayos te pasa, cual es tu problema- le pregunto molesto, Blossom entro en un estado de shock -pe..pero soy yo Blossom no... no jueges asi- grito tristemente intentado que no salieran las lagrimas, Brick la siguio mirando asi

-estan bien- pregunto Buttercup con su disfras extendiendo su mano hacia Brick, Brute hizo lo mismo con Blossom -si fue solo un accidente- dijo Brick mirando a la camarera con una sonrriza, Buttercup se la devolvio, y Brick sintio algo extraño al mirar la sonrriza de la chica -no es verdad- dijo Blossom intentado que Brick reaccionara

-oye quieres tranquilizarte- le dijo tomandola de los hombros y luego soltarla e irse de hay no sin antes decirle -yo JAMAS te eh visto en mi vida-

* * *

><p><strong>Lia-sennenko: nada como una buena historia para dormir jajaja<strong>

**dickory5: hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea **

**Roxi gonzales: proximamente solo en cines, no no es cierto, lo sabra pero muuucho despues**

**blossXbrick: seremos sinceras con tigo no se de que hablas cualquier comentario es una sujerencia o agradecimiento para nosotras, nos encanta que dejes reviws, no creemos que seas egoista en lo apsoluto**

**Angelic-bloody-night: si amo esa parte de mi historia gracias**


	13. cumpliendo el deceo 22

Blossom se quedo atonita ante esa respuesta y se le quedo mirando a Brick quien ahora estaba platicando muy feliz con la morena -que te pasa- pregunto Brute mirandola confundida, ella se fue corriendo de ese lugar y Brute la planeaba seguir -basta de juegos vallanse a cambiar- le dijo Jack y Brute miro a Blossom "la encontrare en un momento" penso para irse a cambiar con Buttercup.

-que fue todo eso- pregunto Boomer a Brick, el se encogio de hombros, Butch sonrrio dibertido -creo que tienes una admiradora- le dijo, Brick lo miro molesto -ja ja ja me muero de la risa- dijo sarcasticamente Brick y su hermano fruncio el seño -no te gusta- pregunto inocentemente Boomer -no la conosco... ademas... creo que conoci a alguien- les confeso con una sonrrisa, Butch lo miro extrañado.

Mientras tanto Blossom seguia corriendo por el patio tracero encontrandose con un laberito y se detubo en la entrada -Blossom, donde estas- escucho la voz de su madre y sintio miedo, no queria hablar con nadie, mucho menos dar esplicaciones, lo peor era que no comprendia nada asi que decidio entrar hay corrio por todo el laberinto girando de un lado a otro esperando que su madre no la siguiera, siguio abansando hasta encontrarse en el centro de el laberinto donde habia barios arbustos y una fuente encendida con pequeños peces japoneces.

Blossom se hacerco a mirar la fuente en el fondo habia el dibujo de un sol y una luna, metio su dedo al agua fria pero no lo saco y comenzo a jugar con el agua salpicando un pez rojo se le hacerco, y le recordo a Brick saco su mano del estanque y agacho la cabeza evitando que se le viera su rostro -no lo entiendo- dijo a si misma con un hilo de voz -yo... yo no... yo no decee esto- dijo y dejo caer una lagrima al estanque.

-porque lloras- dijo la voz de una mujer, Blossom se asusto y volteo a ver a la mujer, parecia de unos 23 años muy guapa y su cabello era verde al igual que sus ojos, Blossom se extraño ante esa apariencia pero le dio poca importancia y se seco las lagrimas que estaban surgiendo -no lo hagas- dijo la mujer hacercandosele, Blossom se asusto un poco -si dejas de llorar, guardas toda esa tristesa en ti alma, lo que provoca que te deprimas mas adelante- le explico y la abrazo, Blossom no sabia que hacer, asi que tambien la abrazo y comenzo a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

><p>-ahora presentamos a las chicas que son la razon de todo esto- dijeron los gemelos mientras todos los presentes les ponian atencion -nuestras hermanas, Brute y Buttercup Power- dijeron ambos mientras las hermanas salian de su escondite y saludando a todos pero ahora vestidas con shorts y camisetas de tirantes con una torerita Brute con un color verde manzana y Buttercup de color verde militar.<p>

Brick se impresiono al mirar a Buttecup, ella lo miro y le sonrrio, el se sonrrojo y Butch noto eso, molestandose al instante y cerrando los puños -no me digas que ella...- dijo señalando a Buttercup, Brick acintio -no eso no- dijo Butch molesto, Brick se extraño -¿la conoces?- Butch asintio, mirandolo aun con molestia -lo siento pero a mi me gusta- dijo Brick a la defensiba -yo la vi primero- dijo Butch y Brick se molesto -esto no es un juego y ella no es un objeto- lo regaño, Butch se sintio avergonzado.

-no me agas esto Brick- dijo Butch mirando a Buttercup que estaba hablando con su hermana, Brick hizo lo mismo -que ella decida no crees- le dijo Brick, Butch agacho la mirada y miro a otro lado -que sea lo que ella pida- dijo Butch tocando su pecho, con dolor.

* * *

><p>-todo es mi culpa- murmuro la mujer, Blossom la miro sintiendose un poco mejor -¿porque dices eso?- le pregunto, la mujer nego con la cabeza -no importa todo estara bien- le animo la mujer, Blossom sonrrio tristemente esperando que fuera verdad -mi nombre es Esmeralda, Estrella Esmeralda- se presento la mujer con una sonrrisa, Blossom se rio un poco -lo se es un nombre extraño- dijo Esmeralda sonrriendo -no, es lindo- le dijo Blossom.<p>

-¿y tu quien eres linda?- pregunto, Blossom sonrrio -Blossom, Blossom Utonio- se presento y estendio su mano, Esmeralda la estrecho -es un placer conocerte- le dijo, y ambas se lebantaron -¿a donde vas?- le pregunto Blossom -a la casa ¿no vienes?- la invito Estrella, Blossom la siguio.

Cuando salieron del laberinto se encontraron con Brick y Butch hablando con Buttercup, Blossom se sintio mal pero Estrella le puso su mano en su hombro apollandola, y Blossom sonrrio, se hacerco con paso decidido a Brick, el la miro con algo de fastidio -te pido disculpas por lo de hace rato, no devi hacerlo, entiendo que fue un error y quisiera que me perdonaras, pero si no lo haces lo entendere a la perfeccion-

Brick la miro sorprendido al igual que los morenos -te perdono- le dijo sin mas, y ella se sintio aliviada -soy Blossom- se sintio extraña al presentarse con Brick -Brick, pero claro es ovio que ya lo sabes- le dijo.

los morenos se acercaron Blossom les sonrrio -soy Buttercup- le dijo la morena mirandola -lo se, y tu eres Butch y tienen otro hermano llamado Boomer y su novia es Bubbles- les dijo y todos la miraron sorprendida -nos has estado espiando- dijo Brick sintiendose acosado, Blossom nego con la cabeza -yo se lo dije- se metio en la platica Estrella y todos la miraron.

-te conocemos- pregunto Buttercup analizandola ella nego con la cabeza -soy amiga de tu mama- le dijo nerviosa intentando safarse de las preguntas, Buttercup la miro sospechosamente -mmm... te creo- dijo y Estrella solto un suspiro.

* * *

><p>-me siento extraño- dijo Jake respirando dificilmente Jake lo miro con preocupacion, Jake se toco el pecho y comenzo a tocer violentamente, intento sujetarse de Jack pero sus fuersas lo habandonaron y callo al suelo violentamente dejandolo inconciente -que tienes- dijo Jack miviendo a su hermano, Buttercup se hacerco y acomodo a Jake boca arriba -JAKE JAKE- grito desesperada intentando que despertara.<p>

-alguien llame a un medico- grito Brute asustada Brick lo hiso al instante sacando su celular.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 horas desde que a Jake se quedo insonciente, ahora la familia Power, los hermanos Rowdy, Blossom y Bubbles y Esme, estaban en la sala de espera preocupados y muriendose por saber lo que el doctor les diria.<p>

Al parecer Jake habia tenido un ataque cardiaco, y en cuanto llego al hospital entro a terapia intensiba y no habia salido -cuanto mas vamos a quedarnos aqui- dijo Brute algo impaciente, queria ver a su hermano, todos querian -les pagamos todo lo que piden y no pueden estabilizarlo- grito al vorde de la histeria Jack, Buttercup no dijo nada y abraso sus rodillas preocupada.

Butch vio eso y se le hacerco para habrasarla, ella se asusto y se incorporo para ver a Butch, el le sonrrio compasivamente -estara bien- la intento animar, Buttercup no le sonrrio y se acomodo en su hombro, el la abraso -eso espero- murmuro tristemente.

En eso el doctor se acerco a la sala teniendo una libreta -Jake Power- dijo el doctor, todos se pararon de su haciento y se hacercaron -¿como esta?- pregunto ancioso Jack, el doctor lo miro tristemente, Jack comprendio al instante y nego con la cabeza -hisimos todo lo pocible- dijo el doctor -su corazon esta debil no resistira mucho tiempo- sentencio el doctor -lo lamento mucho-

Jack abrio sus ojos exageradamente y comenzo a negar con la cabeza -no, no, no,- comenzo a gritar, su madre lo habraso, Brute callo al suelo y comenzo a llorar sin consolasion, su padre se hacerco a el medico -cuanto tiempo doctor, un mes, una semana- comenzo a decir con dolor, el doctor nego con la cabeza -3 horas, 4 a lo mucho- centencio.

-NO ESO NO ES POCIBLE, el estaba bien... el es fuerte... no puede ser... PAGAREMOS LO QUE SEA... PERO PORFAVOR NO ME QUITE A MI HERMANO- comenzo a llorar mientras se arrodillaba para rogarle a el doctor un milagro "yo jamas me arrodillare ante nadie, tampoco le rogare a nadie, eso es umillarse" recordo Buttercup que dijo Jack alguna vez.

-esto no es por dinero chico, no hay nada que hacer- le dijo el doctor, Jack siguio llorando en el suelo -quiero estar con el- le pidio, el doctor lo condujo a un cuarto privado donde estaba Jake con un cable que lo dejaba respirar, Jake le sonrrio, Jack se arrodillo al lado de la cama de su hermano.

-estare bien- dijo para animarlo -Jake tu...- Jack planeaba decirle pero no pudo, Jake le tomo la mano, Jack lo miro -tranquilo, lo se- Jack derramo varias lagrimas -no llores por mi, te lo ruego hermano- le pidio Jake, toda la familia estaba hay mirandolo llorando y sin decir nada -no quiero que lloren, me dieron lo que siempre desee, una familia amorosa, tuve una buena vida-

-tienes 18 años- dijo Jack sin dejar de llorar -si bueno... no fue muy larga que digamos, pero eso no importa- Jack nego con la cabeza -si eso no importa entonces que importa- Jake le sonrrio a su hermano, -los amo, si es la voluntad de nuestro padre lo aseptare gustoso- dijo Jake, Jack apreto la mano de su hermano -y para que te quiere el, te nesesitamos, yo te necesito- dijo al vorde de la isteria.

-nos dejan un momento a solas- todos se miraron entre si con tristesa, Buttercup fue la primera en hacercarse y lo abraso -se fuerte, por ella- le pidio Jake en un murmullo Buttercup asintio -cuenta con eso- le dijo y le dio un beso, para despues salir del cuarto, despues se hacercaron sus padres -quiero que mi cuerpo este al lado del abuelo- les pidio, su abuelo habia sido un gran escritor y el queria seguir sus pasos, su madre no habia parado de llorar, se hacerco y le beso la frente, su padre hizo lo mismo y salieron.

-ojo de Jade- dijo Brute para despues mirar a su hermano con sus ojos, despues los cerro -estaras bien- lo tranquilizo, Jake suspiro aliviado, tenia miedo de lo que pasaria pero sabia que estaria bien -es bueno escucharlo- le dijo Jake, ella le sonrrio tristemente -saludame al abuelo, ase mucho que no lo veo- le pidio Brute, Jake asintio, despues se marcho.

-recuerdas que te dije que cuando mama estaba embarazada tu absorviste la histeria y yo la alegria- le pregunto Jake, Jack asintio -fue una mentira, se que hay alegria en ti yo mejor que nadie lo se, no quiero que la ocultes mas, has eso por mi- le pidio Jack asintio y le sonrrio, su hermano se le ilumino la cara -gracias hermano- le dijo y comenzaron a charlar, del pasado, ya que no tendrian futuro.

Despues de un rato Jack comenzo a gritar -MAMA, MAMAAAA - dijo entre sollosos y lagrimas, su madre entro corriendo Brute tenia la mirada de Jade en los ojos y comenzo a llorar -ya se fue-

* * *

><p>afuera Buttercup se fue a un pequeño jardin para tomar aire, se hacerco a la pared mas cercana y la golpeo con fuerza para comenzar a llorar, sus rodillas estaban emblando y callo al suelo pero no se quejo, siguio llorando, sin importarle nada, en eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro para despues habrasar su cuerpo -lo lamento- dijo Brick en un murmullo, ella se volteo a verlo a la cara, despues de un momento Brick se acerco a sus labios y ella le correspondio aun con las lagrimas.<p>

a lo lejos un moreno veia todo desde la puerta de cristal del hospital, dejo salir una solitaria lagrima -tratala bien- le dijo a su hermano esperando que lo escuchara.

* * *

><p>-quien eres tu- pregunto Brute seriamente a Esmeralda, Brute tenia su mirada extraña que hizo que Esmeralda la mirara fasinada -una ojo de jade, ase mucho no le cumplia un deseo a un ojo de jade- dijo feliz, Brute solo fruncio el seño -¿quien eres?- volvio a preguntar Esmeralda, al ver que era imposible engañarla le conto la verdad -una estrella, la estrella de esmeralda, no has escuchado de mi- le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.<p>

-yo jamas pedi esto- grito sabiendo cual habia sido su deseo -no tu no pero tantos deseos en conjunto tienen un presio- dijo algo seria -¿en conjunto?- pregunto confundida -solo cumplo un deseo a cualquier persona, pero solo uno, todos ustedes pidieron deseos, y como todos tenian igual importancia quise cumplirlos, pero como te dije muchos en conjunto tienen un presio.

-eso no tiene sentido- intervino Butch, las ojiverdes lo miraron -si lo tiene, tu hermano pidio ser rico, hay lo tiene, tu pediste que ella fuera feliz y lo sera se casara con Brick en unos años talvez, que mas feliz puede ser- Butch apreto los puños -MATASTE A SU HERMANO- esme se sorprendio -yo no fui, el destino decide ordenar el orden de las cosas-

-y ahora hablas del destino como si fuera tu primo- dijo Brute molesta -como sea, tu pediste estar con tu hermana, y lo estas estas viva y con ella- le dijo con una sonrrisa -y Blossom pidio vivir con serca de Brick, y son vesinos, mi trabajo esta echo- dijo felizmente y despuesta a irse -espera- pidio Butch porque no recuerdo nada de eso-

-porque nunca paso, Blossom jamas quiso una hermana para que la adoptaran lo que hizo que no ubiera un atentado contra tus padres, y su madre no muriera de depresion- dijo dirijiendose a Brute, quien la veia arrepentida de haber pedido su deseo -y tus padre no fueron a la frontera a buscar trabajo, ya eran ricos asi que jamas murieron y Brick jamas conocio a Blossom- dijo uniendo las historias esta vez dirigiendose a Butch.

-Buttercup tambien pidio un deseo- dijo Brute, esme la miro y nego con la cabeza -pidio un deseo pero no fue a mi fue a ti- le dijo, Brute comenzo a llorar -solo yo podia ayudarla y decidi pedir otra cosa- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-te propongo un trato, un cambio, regresa todo a la normalidad y has que Jake sea sano de nuevo pero solo cumple ese- le dijo esperanzada Brute, esme la miro y dudo -solo puedo hacer eso si la mayoria esta de acuerdo- dijo esme

-yo digo que si- dijo Butch decidido -pero eso significara que tu...- Brute lo miro y sonrrio -mi tiempo aqui ya estaba terminado, y tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella un dia mas, no puedo pedir mas- le dijo con una sonrrisa, Butch dudo un momento -solo cuida de ella quieres- le pidio amablemente, Butch asintio.

-yo tambien estoy de acuerdo- dijo Blossom -3 de 4 con eso basta- dijo esme y comenzo a brillar.

* * *

><p>-despierta dormilona no es hora de dormir- dijo la voz alegre de Jack, Buttercup se lebanto y miro a su hermano -¿a que se debe la alegria?- pregunto feliz de que su hermano tuviera esa sonrriza en su rostro -el doctor vino en la mañana y adivina quien esta bien- pregunto Jack, en eso Jake entra muy feliz -estas mejor- dijo Buttercup mirando a su hermano.<p>

Jake asintio -de echo me siento mejor que nunca- dijo felizmente -vamos a la escuela- le dijeron ambos y se fueron para dejar que se cambiara -ojo de jade- murmuro sonrriente tocando el collar de su madre -puedes salir- dijo y en eso aparecio Brute de la nada con su sonrrisa -gracias hermana- le dijo comenzandose a cambiar.

-no hay problema- le dijo mirandola -no olvides tu mochila- le dijo dibertida Brute -nos vemos- dijo Buttercup -mama manda saludos- le recordo su hermana sonrriente.

* * *

><p>Blossom a quien buscas- pregunto su padre seriamente -mama- murmuro aun buscandola con la mirada -te llevaran al sementerio para que la visites- Blossom nego con la cabeza -no hace falta, estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer- su padre le sonrrio y ella se lo devolvio "ademas tengo que ver a Brick".<p>

* * *

><p>-listos para la escuela- pregunto Brick a sus hermanos ellos asintieron -muy bien yo me voy a trabajar nos vemos en la tarde- dijo para despues marcharse a trabajar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>dickory5, Lia-sennenko, Roxi gonzales, sebas li 2496, muchas gracias por dejar sus reviws, y a todos los que no dejan reviws, gracias por leerlo.<strong>


	14. entretenimiento callejero

mi_ hermana esta molesta con migo por lo de ButtercupXBrick u.u, acabamos de pelearnos porque fue mi idea y no le gusto y como dice que su orgullo puede mas que ella misma, YO ARE EL FINC DE HOY, no me agrado pelearme con ella pero ya se le pasara... eso espero... no, no, no, fuera malos pensamientos, bueno sin mas nuestro finc/ _alto, no porque yo me aya enojado con tigo boy a dejarte mi finc si crees eso estas loca /_si esta bien/ _ahora MI finc: /_u.u_

* * *

><p>-Bienvenida- dijeron todos los estudiantes de preparatoria a la chica morena que estaba al frente de todos -algun voluntario para que conosca la escuela- dijo serio el profesor, algunos chicos se miraron entre si dudando, Buttercup era linda, pero resulta que su historial les dio algo de miedo a algunos, tubo una pelea con una chica en su antigua escuela, la chica tuvo que ir a urgencias.<p>

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos para discutir si se ofreserian o no, pero por desgracia nadie tenia las suficientes agallas, Buttercup miro a el profesor -no nesesito que me enseñen la escuela, me gusta explorar por mi cuenta- dijo desinteresadamente, muchos se sintieron mal en ese momento ya que sabian que no lo habia dicho por que fuera sierto, sino por la covardia de todos los presentes.

-si asi lo quieres...- comenzo a decir el profesor pero una mano al fondo del salon se alzo y todos voltearon y murmuraron entre si -yo lo hare- dijo sonrriente un moreno lebantandose de su aciento, Buttercup lo miro sorprendida e iso una mueca -ni siquiera en la escuela me deja en paz- murmuro molesta, el profesor miro a Butch -no estoy seguro de eso Butch- comento el profesor -no hay problema nos conocemos- dijo sonrriente mirando a Buttercup quien lo miraba con una mueca

-esta bien- aprobo el profesor, Buttercup miro a su profesor el la miro con una sonrrisa -que te parece- pregunto el profesor a Buttercup, -como sea- dijo tomando su mochila y sentandose hasta el fondo, ignorando los murmullos de sus ahora nuevas compañeras. **(_inspirada en mi__ hermana)_. **

* * *

><p>-buenos dias hija- dijo su padre mirandola con una sonrrisa, Blossom se extraño ante la sonrrisa de su padre -te encuentras bien- pregunto Blossom mientras se aseguraba que no faltara nada en su mochila -en realidad no, tengo un problema con un hombre, y vendra esta tarde para hacer algun convenio- dijo con la voz algo temerosa, pero intentando no mostrarse debil frente a su hija.<p>

Blossom se extraño ante esa respuesta y miro a su padre -que ocurre padre- pregunto interesada, Utonio miro a los sirvientes sercanos y enseguida todos se fueron, dejando a el y a su hija en privado, Blossom lo seguia mirando algo preocupada ante la actitud de su padre.

-Blossom, tu tienes varias amigas verdad- le pregunto, Blossom no entendio la pregunta pero asintio como respuesta, su padre suspiro algo estresado -podrias quedarte en la casa de alguna de ellas asta mañana por la tarde- le pidio su padre, Blossom se preocupo ante esa respuesta pero asintio y se fue a buscar un cambio de ropa.

cuando hizo su maleta se la dio a una sirvienta y fue a buscar a su padre, lo encontro en la sala, bebiendo -papa, hay un problema- dijo ella con algo de inseguridad, su padre la miro serio -cual- pregunto tristemente su padre -ma...mañana es miercoles, hay escuela, no puedo faltar- dijo algo timida por su absurda respuesta -por un dia que faltes no pasara nada- le respondio con fastidio

Blossom se molesto, despues de todo hablaban de su futuro, claro que era de importancia -presentare un justificante si te hace sentir mejor- le dijo molesto su padre, ella se asusto un poco y retrocedio con tristesa -esta bien- dijo temerosa y tomando su celular.

* * *

><p>-animo Brick mas empeño- dijo un hombre castaño con pecas mientras miraba con una sonrrisa a Brick -ya voy- dijo mientras cargaba unas cajas de varios tamaños y las llebaba a un camion -muy bien echo- lo animo el hombre, Brick sonrrio -te e dicho que me caes bien- le pregunto, el chico sonrrio ampliamente -no pero gracias- le contesto, y miro su reloj.<p>

-oye ya es hora de almorsar- le dijo y esperando el sonido de la vocina -5,4,3,2,1- comenzo a contar y señalo a la nada en ese mismo momento sono la bocina y todas las personas dejaron de trabajar -vamos, muero de hambre- le dijo brick comenzando a caminar asia el comedor, en eso suena su celular, miro el numero y sonrrio -vamos Brick- dijo el chico.

-adelantate, te alcanzo en un momento- le dijo y contesto -hola bonita, no deberias estar en la escuela- pregunto Brick con una sonrrisa, esperando impaciente escuchar la voz de su querida y amada novia -hola Brick- dijo Blossom con voz temblorosa -que ocurre- dijo algo intranquilo, Blossom suspiro -no tengo idea, solo se que no podre ir a casa hasta mañana por la tarde- le conto preocupada e intentando no sonar asustada.

-porque- le pregunto asustado -no lo se, ya te lo dije- Brick intento calamarse -Brick, no tengo a donde ir- dijo Blossom llorando pero intentando no sollosar, Brick sintio que su corazon se quebraba al escuchar eso -tienes que venir con migo, ve a mi casa- le dijo Brick, Blossom se entristesio -mi padre puso vijilancia en tu cuadra, para asegurarme de que no baya, no te preocupes solo sera hoy- le conto

Brick recordo que esa mañana habia un auto estacionado en la esquina de su cuadra y habia un sujeto que lo miraba sospechosamente desde dentro del auto -entonses que haremos- le pregunto, Blossom se sintio feliz de que Brick se involucrara en sus problemas -dime tienes el numero telefonico de Buttercup- pregunto Blossom

Brick hizo una mueca -no no lo tengo pero se como conseguirlo- dijo sonrriente, y Blossom dejo de llorar -te llamo en un momento para dartelo- dijo Brick muy feliz, Blossom sonrrio -gracias- dijo Blossom muy contenta, Brick sonrrio -no tardare mucho- le aseguro, despues colgo.

* * *

><p>-y estas son las canchas- dijo Butch mostrandole las canchas de basquetbol, y futbol, Buttercup miraba sin mucho interes, Butch noto eso -que te pasa- pregunto algo preocupado por su actitud, ella se cruzo de brasos -no soy una idiota, es claro que esas son las canchas- dijo señalandolas molesta -que mas podrian ser- pregunto molesta Butch hizo una mueca.<p>

-cual es tu problema solo intento ser amable con tigo- Buttercup lo miro con el seño fruncido -porque, que rayos ganas con eso un punto extra, que usaras para no reprobar- le pregunto, Butch se molesto -no puedo ser amable con tigo- le pregunto apretando los puños, Buttercup miro a otro lado molesta -esta bien, vamos a el teatro- la tomo del brazo y ella se safo -no quiero ir-

-oye Butch- grito un chico asercandose a los morenos con una sonrrisa, Buttercup lo miro -hola Mich- dijo Butch mirando a su amigo, Mich era un chico alto con ojos y cabello cafes.

se hacerco a el par de morenos con su sonrrisa y miro a Buttercup molesta -Butch, es nueva no crees que ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que tu le estes haciendo la vida imposible- Butch fruncio el seño y Buttercup se rio, Mich sonrrio al ver su efecto en la chica, Butch se molesto.

-que tal si te mostramos el teatro- sugirio Mich, Butch sonrrio -la señorita no...- comenzo a decir Butch pero fue interrumpido -me encantaria- dijo Buttercup con una sonrriza, mientras se asercaba a Mich, este se sonrrojo un poco -tu di por donde- le dijo Buttercup con una sonrrisa, Butch se puso rojo de ira y comenzo a echar humo, en eso sintio que se movia algo en su bolsillo.

-muy bien ballamos, es por aya- dijo Butch comenzando a cominar, Mich lo siguio y Buttercup tambien, cuando llegaron a una puerta, Butch abrio la puerta y rebiso que no ubiera nadie, pero resulta que estaba el maestro de artes y 5 estudiantes, pero sin importarle mucho entro y lo siguieron, Buttercup se sorprendio al ver el enorme esenario que tenia y se quedo admirandolo un momento.

en eso Butch saco su celular al ver que el profesor se habia ido y marco el numero de su hermano -Que ocurre Brick, paso algo- pregunto Butch en vos baja -sabes que no te llamaria cuando estas en la escuela, amenos que sea de enorme importancia- dijo Brick al otro lado de la vocina -Boomer esta bien- pregunto Butch, Buttercup escucho eso y se acerco para escuchar.

-si el esta bien, el problema es Blossom- dijo algo molesto Brick, Butch miro a Buttercup intentando comprender -que pasa con ella- le pregunto Butch poniendo el altavoz para que Buttercup escuchara mejor -no tengo idea pero necesita un lugar donde dormir esta noche- le dijo a Butch quien se sorprendio al escuchar eso al igual que Buttercup -tienes el numero de Buttercup- le pregunto Brick.

-para que lo quieres- pregunto Buttercup, Brick se sorprendio al escuchar su voz -Blossom me pidio que te contactara- le conto Brick, Buttercup comprendio al instante -bueno Bubbles dijo que queria venir un dia a dormir en mi casa, con migo y los gemelos- dijo Buttercup "inocentemente" al recordar a su amiga Bubbles, pero Butch abrio los ojos sorprendidio al escuchar eso.

Brick comenzo a reir -apuesto que divetirian mucho- dijo intencionalmente Brick, -lo es son los mejores- dijo Buttercup, sin realmente saver a lo que Brick se referia, Butch comenzo a echar umo de rabia al escuchar eso y tenia un sabor realmente amargo en su voca, sintio ganas de vomitar.

-puede incluirse Blossom, solo a dormir claro, no creo que ella sea mucha molestia para ustedes- le pidio amablemente Brick a Buttercup, ella lo penso un momento -claro, sera divertido- le respondio amablemente, Butch no soporto esa amargura en su voca y se fue a buscar un baño -muchas gracias- le dijo felizmente Brick, -espero que Butch no este enfermandose- le dijo divertidamente a Buttercup

-pues eso espero tambien yo- dijo Buttercup -porque lo dices- le pregunto Brick -acaba de salir corriendo al baño- comento Buttercup, Brick se comenzo a reir a carcajada abierta, pero Buttercup no comprendio realmente -bueno te dejo- le dijo Brick para despues colgar.

* * *

><p>-realmente quiere que vaya a su casa- pregunto Blossom -claro que quiere, porque mentiria- le pregunto Brick mordiendo una manzana -tienes razon- dijo Blossom muy animadamente -tranquilizate, despues de lo que ha echo por ti, creo que ya te agarro cariño-<p>

-tu crees- le pregunto -claro, apuesto que ya te perdono- la animo Brick con una sonrriza mientras se tomaba un jugo -que alegria- le digo _-blossom-_ llamo su padre -tengo que colgar- le dijo en un murmullo -comprendo cuidate, te amo- le dijo Brick, Blossom sonrrio -yo tambien- le contesto sonrrojandose y colgando.

-que ocurre padre- pregunto Blossom volteandose para ver a su padre -ya conseguiste donde quedarte- pregunto, ella asintio y le enseño su maleta -muy bien entonces vete- le pidio su padre ella se extraño -ahora- pregunto algo sorprendida.

su padre asintio -tengo que hacer algo antes de que mis... "socios" llegen- le dijo seriamente y dudando con "socios", -te puedo ayudar- le dijo esperando que su padre si la dejara quedarce un poco mas de tiempo, pero el nego con la cabeza -no, sera mejor que te ballas- le pidio su padre llebandola asia la puerta.

Blossom tomo su mochila y salio de la casa, sin comprender nada, pero tenia el presentimiento de que si preguntaba no le gustaria la respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la casa Utonio fue a su estudio pero vio a un mayordomo que se inclino al mirarlo, el acintio y el mayordomo se incorporo nuevamente -quita todas las fotos de Blossom que encuentres, y sierra su cuarto con llabe- le ordeno y el mayordomo asintio -enseguida- le dijo educadamente el mayordomo -con permiso- le dijo para retirarse.

* * *

><p>-bienvenida- dijeron los gemelos a Blossom en cuanto entro a la casa -gracias por ayudarme- dijo cinceramente -gracias a ti- dijeron amobos ella los miro confundida -porque- pregunto con curiosidad -por considerarnos como tu apoyo- dijo Jake con entusiasmo -te ves mejor- le dijo Blossom a Jake el le sonrrio.<p>

-me siento mejor que nunca, es muy extraño- le confeso con su sonrrisa -si, si tenia energia ahora no para- dijo uno de los chicos del orfanato -eso no es cierto- dijo muy ofendido y mirando hasia otro lado -claro que si- dijeron todos incluyendo a Jack, Jake se sonrrojo un poco -que acaso es la hora de molestarme- pregunto crusandose de brazos.

-oh anota eso Dany, 9:30 hora de molestar a Jake- le dijo una chica del orfanato y Dany escribia en una libreta, Blossom se rio un poco -ya comiste- le pregunto Jack a Blossom, pero su estomago fue mas rapido que su boca para contestar ya que gruño muy fuertemente, Blossom se sonrrojo al instante y se cubrio la cara, los gemelos comenzaron a reirse.

-donde esta Buttercup- pregunto aun sonrrojada Blossom -trabajando- le dijo Dany sin dejar de dibujar en su cuaderno -trabaja?- pregunto impresionada, los gemelos asintieron, de echo ya se nos hiso tarde, pero no nos iremos hasta que comas algo- dijo Jack sacando barias cosas del refrigerador -sirvete- le dijo mostrandole toda la comida que habia, ella se sorprendio.

Despues de comer las 6 personas que estaban en el horfanato salieron y se dirigieron a la plaza donde varios chicos estaban haciendo bailes callejeros, y otros tenian instrumentos musicales, despues vieron a Buttercup sentada en la sima de un arbol -no es hora de descanzar- le dijo Jack, Buttercup lo miro y se lebanto y comenzo a caminar por una rama.

mientras asia eso varias personas dejaban dinero en una caja que estaba frente a el arbol, cuando estubo en la punta de la rama dio una buelta mortal y aterriso frente a Jack -quien dijo que estaba descanzando- le dijo retadoramente mirandolo fijamente a los ojos ambos sonrrieron -sigue asi- le dijo Jake aplaudiendole.

-demostraciones callejeras?- pregunto con una sonrriza Blossom, Buttercup asintio con una sonrrisa -varios chicos bailan- dijo señalando a el grupo de bailadores de Hip-hop -algunas hacen trucos con patinetas y todo eso- tambien señalandolas, pero ellas las saludaron, Blossom les regreso el saludo con una sonrrisa.

-Dany, hace retratos- dijo mostrando a dany mirando a una niña con su conejito de peluche y Dany mostrandole el dibujo muy felizmente -y mis hermanos hacen trucos de magia- Blossom miro a los gemelos sacando ramos de flores y barias chicas gritando de emocion y dejando dinero como locas

-y tu que haces?- le pregunto Blossom muy entusiasmada por conocer el talento de Buttercup, pero ella se encojio de hombros -habeses patino, y habeses ayudo a mis hermanos, cuando estoy aburrida hago trucos con fuego- dijo preparando una barita prendida y poniendose gasolina en los labios, soplo y se bio una enorme llama con la figura de un fenix

muchas personas aplaudieron -siempre me gusto que hiciera eso- dijo Bubbles admirando todo el espectaculo y Boomer la miraba feliz, Buttercup prendio varias espadas y comenso a hacer malavares todos aplaudian felizmente -entonces si resiviste mi mensaje- le dijo con una sonrrisa Buttercup, Bubbles hacintio muy contenta -porque no puedo ir- dijo tristemente Boomer abrazando a Bubbles como un niño pequeño.

-no te preocupes Boomer sera para la proxima- le dijo animandolo Blossom, Boomer sonrrio ante esa idea, Bubbles lo miro con una sonrrisa, despues de unas horas lla comenzaba a oscurecer y todos los chicos se reunieron a descanzar un rato -como haces eso de el fenix- le pregunto Boomer a Buttercup quien estaba jugando con una barra con los dos extremos prendidos.

-no lo se, me lo enseñaron cuando era niña- le conto haciendo girar la bara formando varias figuras con la luz -llegamos- dijeron Caty y Trix con varias bolsas que tenian comida, todos pusieron las cosas en el suelo y comenzaron a cenar y a platicar entre ellos.

-supongo que ya debemos irnos- dijo Jack mirando el reloj, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas Bubbles y Blossom los ayudaban, cuando terminaron miraron el cielo y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a salir -no quiero que te vayas- le dijo Boomer a Bubbles tomando su mano y queriendo llorar -tengo que hacerlo- le dijo tomando su mano y enlazandola con la suya tambien.

-no, no tienes- le reprocho Boomer mirandola con tristesa, Bubbles se sintio mal -claro que si, y lo sabes- le dijo, Boomer la miro sorprendido -el que no quieras reconocerlo es distindo- Boomer comenza a llorar y la abrazo -te necesito- le susurro al oido aun dejando salir las lagrimas -y yo a ti- tambien le susurro y lo miro a los ojos, el se seco las lagrimas.

Bubbles le sonrrio y cerro los ojos apoyando su frente en la suya, Boomer tambien cerro los ojos con una sonrrisa Bubbles lo beso y Boomer correspondio, Blossom solto un suspiro -ahh que tierno- dijo juntando sus manos y sonrriendo, Buttercup la miraba con extrañes al igual que todos los chicos, las demas chicas del orfanato estaban igual que Blossom.

-soy la unica normal- pregunto Buttercup a los chicos, y todos asintieron, Boomer miro a Bubbles despues de terminar su lindo beso con una sonrrisa y solto sus manos -te quiero- le dijo Bubbles, a Boomer se le ilumino la cara, y se despidieron.

* * *

><p>-enserio se nota que quieren a sus novios- dijo Buttercup mirando a las dos chicas que estaban en su habitacion -la verdad tenemos suerte- le dijo Bubbles tocando su medallon -si- dijo Blossom muy feliz, en eso el celular de Buttercup comienza a sonar -hola- contesto -<em>hola Buttercup- dijo<em> Butch al otro lado -Butch, que pasa- pregunto Buttercup.

-_estee... yo.. bueno... tu... quisieras... digo sin... si te parece...- _Buttercup suspiro aburrida -AL GRANO- dijo Buttercup molesta, Butch suspiro nervioso -_quieres ir a la plaza mañana, con migo_- dijo rapidamente y decidido, Buttercup se sorprendio por esa pregunta -mmm... no lo se- dijo mirando a las chicas que le sonrreian y le decian que si con la cabeza _-y que dices?-_ pregunto timidamente

-mmm... si porque no- le contesto desinteresada -_genial, nos vemos mañana a las 4:00-_ le dijo entusiasmado -si claro- dijo Buttercup y luego Butch colgo. -KYAAA- gritaron Bubbles y Blossom muy emocionadas, Buttercup tubo que taparse los oidos.

-que lindo, tendras una cita, CON BUTCH- dijo muy emocionada Bubbles -quien es Butch- pregunto Blossom con emocion -es el hermano de en medio- respondio Bubbles -hablas de el moreno y fuerte- pregunto con una sonrrisa picara mirando a Buttercup, Bubbles acintio.

-bueno si, porque tanto escandalo- pregunto con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas -Butter, tienes que prometerme que no lo mandaras al hospital- dijo seriamente Bubbles mirandola, Blossom se sorprendio al escuchar eso -el ultimo chico que salio con tigo se le disloco un brazo-Blossom quedo boquiabierta al escuchar eso -ahh... pero si lastimarlos es lo dibertido-

-BUTTERCUP- dijo seriamente Bubbles, Buttercup se echo a reir, -esta bien, prometo no mandarlo al hospital- fijo tocando su pecho y besando el medallon que tenia, Bubbles sonrrio muy feliz, que bien.

-me gustan sus medallones- les dijo Blossom a ambas -donde los compraron- pregunto, ambas chicas se vieron y tomaron sus medallones y los juntaron formando una estrella completa y una burbuja en el centro con un agujero que parecia la entrada para una llave.

-no lo se- murmuro Bubbles -eran de nuestras madres- continuo Buttercup -este es de mi madre, es lo unico que tengo de ella- dijo mostrando la llave que tenia en el pecho, se la quito y la adentro en el agujero, extrañamente coinsidia, las tres se sorprendieron al ver eso.

Blossom giro la llave y se comenzo a escuchar una melodia que provenia del medallon -conosco esa cancion- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo -mi madre me la cantaba para que me durmiera todas las noches- dijo Blossom identificando la tonada

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo Aunque sea difícil de lograr quiero continuar Porque yo siento que no hay nada que lo impida ya Si te sientes mal deja de llorar No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa Sólo al escuchar tu corazón poco a poco tú estarás mejor Y sabrás todo lo que puedes tener-comenzo a cantar Buttecup.

Porque, no hay nada mejor que sentir tu amor No quiero pensar que algún día termine Porque ya no quiero nada más quiero aprovechar cada momento Ya no quiero amar a nadie más Si sientes temor yo estaré ahí No pienses jamás que todo se ha caído Porque tu sonrisa traerá cosas bellas y felicidad Creeré en cada nuevo amanecer -continuo cantando Bubbles.

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo No habrá nada que lo impedirá Todo seguirá en mi camino el futuro con seguridad Si te sientes mal deja de llorar No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa este sentimiento es de verdad déjate llevar y abrázame Nunca más sabrás lo que es la soledad -finalizo Blossom.

Despues la cancion dejo de sonar las tres se miraron sorprendidas entre ellas -no puede ser- dijo Bubbles -es imposible- dijo Buttercup -nuestras madres se conocian- dijo Blossom igual de impresionada -eso parece, mama dijo que sus amigas y ella icieron un pacto sellado con sangre- dijo Jake mirandolas -se suponia que algun dia sus hijas serian tan amigas como ellas lo fueron- les dijo con una sonrriza, ellas se sonrrieron -buenas noches- dijo Jake -oh una ultima cosa, no le digan a Jack que yo les dije, no le gusta que hable de mama sin su presencia- las tres asintieron complices y despues de un rato se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>despues de mucho de ignorar a los azulitos ahora les ponemos esta ecenita espero que sea de su<em> agrado/ si lo que dijo /_sigues molesta?/_ **Lia-sennenko, byb03rojitos, dickory5, blossXbrick** (estoy muy de acuerdo con tigo, por eso no hay que ser materialista) **ChikaBlossxBrick** (olvidalo va contra mis principios poner parejas diferentes a las que la naturalesa nos da pero alguiiennn ¬¬ queria expresarse), **sebas li 2496** y a todos lo que leen este finc gracias por comentar se agracece


	15. la verdad

hola a todos los que me dejaron un Review y a los que no tambien/_ aqui otro capitulo, mil disculpas por la tardansa pero esque no hemos tenido tiempo/ _Ania tiene razon sin otra cosa el finc:

* * *

><p>-buenos dias- le dijo Bubbles a Blossom cuando noto que estaba despertando -ahh, buenos dias- dijo con un bosteso y una sonrrisa -¿que hora es?- pregunto Blossom mirando que aun no salia el sol -las 6:30- dijo Buttercup mirando su reloj pero con los ojos cerrados y adormilada -¿en verdad?- Bubbles le acintio con una sonrrisa -Butter no despierta hasta unos 30 minutos antes de ir a la escuela, haci que no creo que se lebante-<p>

le comento en voz baja Bubbles a Blossom quien miraba a Buttercup dormida -¿y porque estas despierta entonces?- le pregunto Blossom con curiosidad e intentando no cerrar los ojos -quiero hacerles el desayuno- Blossom se sorprendio -a todos ellos- Bubbles asintio con mucha felicidad -son 15 chicos no es tan dificil, quiero que el olor de el desayuno los despierte-

Blossom sonrrio ante esa idea jamas habia sentido eso ya que su casa era muy grande y no llegaba el olor mas haya de la puerta de la cosina y siempre que llegaba al comedor su desayuno estaba en la mesa -eso es muy lindo- dijo mas para si misma que para Bubbles -si, quieres ayudarme- Blossom asintio muy entusiasmada y se lebanto.

Ya en la cosina Blossom se puso un mantel al igual que Bubbles -solo una advertencia Bubbles- le comento, Bubbles la miro confundida -no he cosinado jamas en mi vida- le dijo con preoupacion de intoxicar a todos los chicos y chicas del orfanato, pero Bubbles solto una risita -eso no es problema, aprenderas apartir de este momento sere tu maestra- Blossom la miro muy entusiasmada y comenzo a hacer una mescla de huevos y harina.

Luego de un momento comenzo a oler a hot cakes y varios chicos comenzaron a bajar con forme el olor aumentaba, la ultima en bajar fue Buttercup y sus hermanos -buenos dias- dijeron los tres a unisono, todos los presentes contestaron a coro -gracias por la comida- y comenzaron a deborar la comida.

-¿enserio tu hisiste esto?- pregunto Buttercup al comer un bocado de su desayuno, Blossom asintio -¿te gusto?- pregunto algo timida Blossom, Buttercup asintio -esta delicioso- decian todos los presentes mientras no dejaban de hablar -muy bien chicos, hoy es miercoles- dijo Jack lebantandose de su silla haciendo que todos los presentes lo escucharan y al decir "miercoles" se escucharon unos quejidos -no se preocupen, ayer juntamos dinero suficiente para hacer las compras ¿quien se ofrese?- pregunto mirando a todos.

-yo lo hare- dijo uno de los chicos lebantandose y sonrriendo muy feliz -¿algun otro voluntario?- dijo Jake otros tres chicos lebantaron la mano -nosotros lo ayudaremos- dijeron los tres a unisono -muy bien- dijo Jack dando su aprobasion.

-los demas no trabajaran hoy- les informo Jake todos comenzaron a celebrar al escuchar eso -es necesario descanzar de vez en cuando- dijeron varias chicas comenzando a pensar en las cosas que podrian hacer en su dia libre.

Despues de desayunar y labar los platos, algunos chicos se fueron a hacer las compras y los demas estaban jugando, peleandose, escuchando musica, Bailando, entre otras cosas -no iran a la escuela- pregunto Blossom mirando que eran las 10:00 a.m. -no- dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup mientras leian una revista cada una -¿porque?- pregunto con curiosidad y tomando una revista de modas.

-no tenemos clases, ubo una junta de los profesores o algo asi- dijo sin despegar los ojos de su revista de lucha -oh, mejor para ti, asi podras arreglarte con mas tiempo- dijo animadamente Blossom al recordar a sierto moreno hermano de su novio -¿arreglarme?- dijo impresionada Buttercup mirando a Blossom sorprendida, Bubbles asintio aprobando la idea de Blossom.

-por su puesto no me digas que te iras asi- dijo Blossom mirando que Buttercup tenia un short rasgado y una playera de tirantes en mal estado -esta es mi piyama- dijo ofendida Buttercup, Blossom se puso roja de verguenza -lo siento, crei que era tu...- dijo aun muy roja -se lo que pensaste- la interrumpio aun algo molesta, aunque le dio poca importancia.

-ademas que hay de malo con mi ropa- pregunto reprochando que la quisieran vestir como una muñeca barbie, no era necesario que lo dijeran, Buttercup ya las conocia, sabian lo que planeaban hacer, en especial sierta rubia -nada...- dijeron ambas amablemente, pero dudando un poco, la verdad se vestia como un chico -solamente es para darle una buena impresion- dijo Blossom como toda una experta en eso varias chicas pasaban por hay y se quedaron atentas a la platica.

-si un chico te ve y le pareces linda, no te olvidara facilmente- dijo Trix interviniedo en la platica, Buttercup miro a todas las chicas que acentian por lo que Trix acababa de decir -todas ustedes estan locas- reprocho Buttercup cruzandose de brazos -claro que no- dijeron todas en su defenza -¿tu tambien Scarlett?- la mencionada asintio -bueno es la verdad pero si no quieres creernos es tu problema- dijeron todas esepto Blossom y Bubbles y se retiraron.

-¿de que tanto hablan?- pregunto Jack entrando a la sala mirando a todas las chicas reunidas -Buttercup tendra una cita- dijo Caty con una sonrriza maliciosa y retirandose, Buttercup la miro como queriendo acesinarla y Caty salio corriendo -¿que?- dijo sorprendido Jack mirando a su hermana -con Butch- le informo amablemente Bubbles -¿QUEEE?- grito como loco Jack, las tres se taparon los oidos.

-quieres tranquilizarte, no es una cita- aseguro Buttercup mirandolo aburrida -si lo es- dijeron las "amigas del alma que siempre te apoyaran" -no, NO LO ES- dejo muy claramente Buttercup.

* * *

><p>-¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Boomer mirando a su hermano pelinegro desde la puerta con Brick -para que quiero ir con sus novias, solo haria mal tercio- dijo secandose el cabello con una toalla, mientras traia otra amarrada en la cintura, Boomer iso una cara de tristesa, no queria ofender a su hermano -no le creeas Boomer- repuso Brick.<p>

-no quiere venir porque quiere quedarse solo, porque no quiere que lo molestemos porque tiene una cita- le dijo burlescamente Brick, Butch se sonrrojo un poco y Brick se dio cuenta y sonrrio -lo vez, porque crees que se volteo, se puso rojo- siguio molestandolo Brick, Boomer tambien se echo a reir.

-largo de aqui- grito lanzandoles la toalla que tenia en las manos, pero Brick cerro la puerta, evitando el impacto -saluda de nuestra parte a Butter- dijeron ambos riendo para irse caminando.

-eso hare- dijo Butch con una sonrrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y se fue a cambiar, momentos despues se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta desesperadamente, Butch salio de su habitacion, con un pantalon de mesclilla y una toalla en sus hombros -ya voy, ¿porque tanta insistencia?- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Dejando entrar a un Jack furioso, Butch lo miro confundido -escuchame bien idiota- amenazo Jack, Butch lo miro extrañado -¿que te pasa?- pregunto mirandolo extrañadamente -no quiero que Butter sufra- siguio gritando Jack ignorando su pregunta, Butch no comprendio -¿de que diablos me estas hablando?- pregunto mirandolo algo molesto de que siguiera ignorandolo.

-me entero que le hisiste algo malo y te mato ¿me escuchaste? TE MATO, me entero que la hisiste sufrir y me encargare de que te arrepientas de haber nacido ¿entendiste?- lo amenazo al vorde de la locura, Butch quedo impresionado ante las palabras del chico -¿porque me dices eso?- pregunto esperando que almenos le contestara esa pregunta.

-porque la amo- confeso Jack, Butch sintio una convinacion de ira, tristesa e inseguridad en su estomago, ahora no habia duda alguna: eran celos -y yo se que ella a mi tambien- murmuro con malicia Jack haciento molestar a Butch, todo habia sido una trampa para saber de que estaba echo Butch, pero claro que el no se enteraria de eso ¿como es que estas tan seguro?-

-simple- replico con arrogancia Jack encogiendose de hombros con una sonrrisa en su rostro, Butch queria darle un buen golpe pero se contenia -¿no te a dicho que ella quiere a una persona?- Jack dio en el blanco, Butch recordo el dia que ella y Buttercup estaban solos en la cosina "hay alguien pero no se si yo le guste..." recordo esa frace en su cabeza.

-eso pense, aceptalo chico tienes la guerra perdida, no vale la pena seguir luchando- Jack lo estaba mirando con superioridad, Butch apreto los puños -esa no es tu decision- le contesto mirandolo seriamente a los ojos, Jack se sorprendio ante la mirada de Butch -ni la tuya- le contesto aun con el tono arrogante en su voz -bien- murmuro Butch, Jack salio de hay sin mas que decir.

-mi trabajo aqui termino- murmuro para si mismo y para su suerte,Butch no lo escucho.

* * *

><p>-sal de hay quetemos verte- dijo Bubbles, varias chicas estaban afuera de la habitacion de Buttercup desesperadas por verla, Buttercup salio con una camiseta y una falda escolar color roja, con corbata y todo -esto es ridiculo- dijo mirandose a si misma, Bubbles la miro -pero te vez tan linda- replico Bubbles, sin embargo Blossom hizo una mueca.<p>

-no creo que este sea el estilo de Butter- dijo Blossom mirando a la chica, Buttercup asintio y entro a su cuarto para cambiarse de nuevo, pasaron varios minutos y Buttercup salio con una blusa roja y un short verde, todas negaron con la cabeza, Buttercup se arto de todo ese teatrito y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza.

luego de un momento dejaron de oirse ruidos en el cuarto y todas se miraron entre si -¿Butter?- pregunto Blossom abriendo la puerta y buscando a la mencionada con la mirada, pero no estaba, todas comenzaron a buscarla en todas partes de su habitacion -muy bien en definitiva no esta aqui- dijo Blossom mirando por todos lados -muy bien ya establecimos eso, ahora ACOMODEN TODAS MIS COSAS- grito Buttercup molesta vistiendo un pantalon negro y una camisa verde con una estrella negra en el centro -¿como hisiste eso?- preguntaron todas, Buttercup sonrrio orgullosa.

-los trucos de magia dejan algo bueno, ahora ya que dejaron mi cuarto como un basurero...- dijo mirando todo el desastre que todas las chicas habian echo -ademas de lo que ya era...- murmuro una de las chicas -ustedes arreglenlo- centencio muy felizmente Buttercup, todas obedecieron sin quejarse, despues de todo, hablaban de Buttercup.

Despues de unas horas, todas estaban abajo en la sala ablando de... bueno, "cosas de chicas" -es increible que nos ayas obligado a limpiar tu cuarto- se quejo Dany muy molesta -tu lo rompes tu lo pagas, tu lo ensusias TU LO LIMPIAS- dijo en su defensa Buttercup.

-oye son las 3:50...- dijo Blossom mirando el reloj de la pared, todas las chicas se lebantaron y se fueron -nos vamos de compras ¿no vienen?- dijo Trix mirandolas a todas, Blossom y Bubbles negaron con la cabeza -queremos quedarnos aqui, ademas nos aseguraremos de que Butter vaya a su cita- dijo Bubbles amablemente mirando como todas las chicas salian de la casa.

-no es una cita- dijo molesta y mirando asia otro lado -si lo es y ya se te hizo tarde- reprocho Blossom, Buttercup se aburrio y se lebanto de el sofa -en realidad voy justo a tiempo- dijo para despues cerrar la puerta detras de ella -eso no es cierto de aqui hasta la plaza minimo son 15 minutos- dijo Bubbles algo molesta por la actitud que Buttercup habia domado.

Blossom llamo a Buttercup 5 minutos despues de que se fue -¿donde estas?- pregunto Blossom -en la plaza- dijo sin mucha importancia -¿tan pronto?- Blossom se sorprendio -si-

-pero de aqui hasta aya son minimo 15 minutos ¿te duiste corriendo-

-no-

-¿entonces como hisiste eso?-

-caminando, de que otra forma lo aria-

-increible... espera un momento tocaron la puerta- Blossom abrio la puerta y miro a la persona que estaba justo enfrente de ella -Brick...- murmuro Blossom aun con el telefono en la oreja.

-hola...- murmuro Buttercup, Blossom puso en altavoz -hola Butter- saludo felizmente Brick -hola, dime ¿a que se debe esta agradable visita a mi casa?... como si no lo supiera- murmuro eso ultimo, Brick se sonrrojo un poco

-jaja... y dime ¿que haces?- pregunto incomodamente Brick -como si te importara... te are un favor- dijo Buttercup molesta, Brick se confundio un poco ante su comentario -colgare- dijo para despues colgar

Brick y Blossom sonrrieron -es todo un caso- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿como es que llego tan rapido?- se pregunto Blossom a si misma abrazando a Brick, el se encogio de hombros -a mi hermana siempre le gusto explorar, conoce la ciudad por completo, atajos, callejones, todo- dijo Jake pasando por hay mirando a la parejita.

-eso es genial- dijo Brick impresionado -si, pero cuando se esconde nunca la encuentras- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz -¿a escapado alguna vez?- pregunto interesada Blossom, Jake asintio.

-millones de veces, por lo general vuelve despues de que Jack no puede estar mas isterico por encontrarla- les contesto con una sonrriza dibertida en los labios -¿porque no me extraña?- dijeron ambos a unisono -hablando de eso ¿han visto a Jack?- ambos negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>4:20 Buttercup solto un suspiro y comenzo a caminar puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguio caminando para distraerse un poco, vio a unos chicos jugando soccer y se quedo a mirar el juego, en ese momento uno de los chicos pateo el balon y fue a dar a los pies de Buttercup.<p>

-oye morena, ¿nos la pasas?- pidio uno de los chicos que jugaba, Buttercup sonrrio y comenzo a hacer dominadas con el balon, todos se impresionaron al ver lo buena que era, al final dio una patada de tijera y anoto un gol.

-eres muy buena- dijo uno de los jugadores, ella sonrrio -gracias, supongo que es practica- dijo con aires de grandeza -oye... nos falta uno... ¿quieres jugar?- pregunto el chico enseñandole la pelota Buttercup se alegro y tomo el balon comenzando a jugar con todos los chicos.

Despues de unas horas de estar jugando, todos tomaron un descanzo -realmente eres muy buena- dijo uno de los niños -na, solo se algunos trucos- Buttercup se sonrrojo un poco por los cumplidos .

-que balon tan lindo- dijo la voz arrogante de un hombre que Buttercup reconocio enseguida y sintio una ira invadirla y cerro los puños -oye eso es mio- se quejo el niño, Buttercup se lebanto del suelo y miro a el hombre de la voz -Ace- murmuro

El mencionado la miro con una sonrriza -Butter, que hermoza... sorpresa- dijo el mencionado mirando a la chica, Buttercup cerro sus puños -dejalo en paz- le pidio con una mirada acesina en sus ojos, Ace temblo de miedo pero no le importo

-no lo hare hermoza- dijo Ace acercandose a ella con el balon en su mano, Buttercup en un rapido movimiento le dio un puñetaso a el balon pasando muy serca de la cara de el chico -lo acabas de hacer- le dijo seriamente

-gracias- dijo el chico y se fue de hay con todos sus amigos y su balon -que aburrida eres Buttercup- le dijo algo molesto Ace -¿que haces aqui?- le pregunto acercandose peligrosamente, pero Buttercup no se intimido -nada que te importe- dijo recordando la razon con algo de tristesa.

-siempre fuiste tan ruda, por eso me gustas- dijo acercandose un poco mas -alejate de mi- exigio Buttercup empujandolo -o, vamos nena, aun me amas- dijo Ace lebantandose del suelo -JA, por favor, solo me gustaste, baya que tenia mal gusto- reconocio Buttercup, Ace se molesto.

-mira idiota tu y yo vamos a...- no termino su frace porque un dolor inmenzo en sus em... partes bajas, se lo impidio, cortesia de Buttercup, Ace cayo al suelo -no lo creo amigo- dijo Buttercup abansando dandole la espalda -maldita- murmuro sin lebantarse.

-¿quien era el?- pregunto una voz que Buttercup reconocio al instante -mi exnovio- contesto indiferente sin detenerse, Butch la detubo con la mano -¿te hizo algo?- pregunto preocupado Butch, Buttercup nego con la cabeza, los ojos de Butch mostraron alivio y la abrazo.

Buttercup se sintio algo incomoda y se aparto -quieres dejarme en paz- le pidio irritada Buttercup, Butch se sorprendio ante su actitud -y ahora que te hice- pregunto confundido, Buttercup se sento en el pasto y solto un suspiro despues se abrazo a si misma.

-perdoname- pidio Butch arrepentido, Buttercup no lo miro seguia viendo a unos padres jugando con sus hijos -¿los extrañas?- pregunto Buttercup, Butch miro lo mismo que ella y se entristesio un poco -supongo que si, no hay dia que no pasen por mi mente-

-almenos tu los conociste mejor- dijo con sierto pesar y apartando su vista ahora viendo el atarcecer y como comenzaban a salir las primeras estrellas, Butch se puso a su lado -no fue tu culpa- la intento consolar, ella no dijo nada -venga, animate... ellos... tu...- Butch intentaba decir algo pero no supo que hacer.

-esta bien vasta de mirar al pasado, te pedi que nos vieramos aqui porque te pienso ayudar- intento cambiar el tema de conversacion, Buttercup lo miro confundida -¿ayudarme en que?- pregunto con curiosidad, Butch sonrrio, era su oportunidad para saber si era sierto lo que le habia contado Jack.

-¿recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba un chico?- dijo con sierto nerviosismo, Buttercup se sonrrojo un poco y se volteo para otro lado -si que con eso- pregunto algo incomoda con la pregunta -eh decidido que te ayudare a estar con el- dijo Buch animadamente.

-y eso para que- dijo Buttercup ahora insegura, pero sin demostrarlo -consideralo un favor- dijo Butch con una sonrrisa en su rostro, planeaba ayudarla, lo mejor es que ella fuera feliz a cualquier costo.

-no gracias- dijo Buttercup indiferente, Butch se sorprendio y la miro confundido, y luego triste -escucha... se que tienes miedo...- comenzo a decirle Butch con sierto dolor -de que hablas- pregunto Buttercup mirandolo confusa.

-se que te aterra mostrar tus sentimientos- Butch la miro a los ojos y se lebanto del suelo, Buttercup lo igualo -callate- le dijo molesta, pero Butch continuo -y que no seas correspondida...- dijo tomando sus manos, Buttercup lo miraba sin expresion alguna.

-que sierres el pico- le exigio apretando sus manos con un extraño sabor amargo en su boca, Butch no parecio molestarce -pero esta bien, si no te corresponde el seria un...- no termino la frace porque fue besado repentinamente por Buttercup, quien paso sus manos por su cuello.

Butch estaba en shock, Buttercup lo esta besando y el hay parado como un estupido, pero sintio algo frio y humedo en su mejilla, despues de el repentino beso Buttercup lo abrazo y agacho su cabeza para que el no se diera cuenta.

-lo lamento...- dijo Buttercup al ver la cara de sorpresa del moreno, se alejo de el y se fue corriendo por un callejon -Buttercup espera- grito Butch corriendo tras ella, Buttercup siguio corriendo y dio vuelta hacia la derecha, Butch la seguia muy de cerca, Buttercup giro varias veces en varios callejones, Buch se confundio y giro para otro lado.

la habia perdido asi que se detubo a respirar un poco y se sintio furioso con sigo mismo, esa era la prueba por la que habia esperado desde que la conocio y se habia quedado parado como una pared una pared insensible, la ultima imagen que vio de Buttercup fue que estaba corriendo y un brillo cristalino salio por sus ojos.

* * *

><p>-muy bien es hora de irme- dijo Blossom lebantandose de el sofa y despidiendose de todo -te acompaño a tu casa- le dijo Brick muy animadamente -gracias, Brick- agradecio Blossom mirandolo con felicidad y un Brillo inigualable en sus ojos, Brick daria lo que fuera por que esa mirada permaneciera en ella.<p>

-no vienen- pregunto Brick a su hermano y a Bubbles, que se estaban lanzando palomitas uno a la boca del otro -adelantate, acompañare a Bubbles a su casa- dijo Boomer comiendo una palomita, Brick sonrrio -muy bien- dijo para despues cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Boomer es muy lindo con Bubbles- dijo Blossom comenzando a caminar seguida por Brick -si el tiene suerte de encontrar a alguien como ella- dijo Brick sonrriendole -si ella es la mejor-

Continuaron caminando y platicando muy felizmente de ellos, sus amigos, pero la mas feliz era Blossom ya que nunca habia tenido amigos de verdad

-ya casi llegamos- dijo haciendo un puchero Blossom, Brick la abrazo y le dio un beso en su cabeza -vamos no quiero que estes tarde en la calle, es peligroso- dijo autoritariamene Brick siguiendo caminando con ella, Brick se detubo un momento al ver la calle en la que pasaron.

Blossom fijo su vista hacia donde Brick estaba mirando y sonrrio -aqui nos conocimos- dijo Blossom abrazandolo con una sonrriza en su rostro, Brick no estaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento en ese momento, Blossom le tomo la mano y siguio caminando jalando de el, Brick no queria seguir caminando

-que hacemos aqui- pregunto tontamente Brick mirando la casa a la que Blossom se habia detenido -BLOSSOM entra a la casa en este instante- exigio su padre, Blossom lo miro asustada y se escondio detras de Brick quien habia entrado en shock por una razon no identificada para Blossom

-tu que haces aqui, te dije que te alejaras de ella, pero tengo otra manera de de que entiendas- dijo su padre al ver a Brick, èl agacho la cabeza y su fleco le hizo sombra a sus ojos, Blossom se alejo de Brick al ver a muchos policias rodearlos.

Brick lebanto las manos -papa- pidio Blossom mirando la escena -no se preocupe por mi señor, esto no volvera a pasar, lo lamento Blossom, pero este es el fin- aseguro Brick sin atreverse a mirarla, Blossom sintio que su corazon se rompia al escuchar eso

-¿porque dices eso?- pregunto aturdida, su padre miraba todo con seriedad -permiteme ilustrarte, oficial ¿cuales son los cargos?- el oficial esposo a Brick mientras decia -Brick Rowdy quedas bajo arresto por ayanamiento de morada y por robar mas de 6000 dolares en objetos- dijo mientras lo metia a la patruya.

-tiene que haber un error- dijo Blossom tocando el cristal de la patruya -no, no lo hay, lo que dicen es cierto- murmuro Brick mientras lloraba en silencio, despues la patruya comenzo a abansar -BRICK-

* * *

><p>Buttercup estaba llorando en silencio mientras caminaba por la calle, termino vagando en la "ciudad de oro" y paso por la casa de Blossom, miro una patruya y se escondio instintivamente para ver todo -BRICK- grito Blossom llorando inconsolada, su padre la metio a la casa y ella entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

-papa, ¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto llorando desconzoladamente, su padre le dio una bofetada -controlate ¿quieres?- Blossom se quedo en shock y Buttercup se molesto -te pedi que te quedaras con una amiga, noque te fueras con ese vago-

-el no es un vago- grito sobandose la mejilla -y hablando de eso... porque me pediste eso- pregunto mirando a su padre, el cual se inpresiono por la pregunta -me enrrede en un problema con unos mafiosos Japoneces- confeso su padre tomando su cabeza con estres

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo?- pregunto Blossom con algo de miedo de hacia donde queria llegar su padre -quise ocultarte, y razonar con ellos, pero ya sabian que tengo una hija...- Blossom sintio un escalofrio recorrer toda su columna.

-la unica manera de que nadie salga herido...- dijo su padre y miro a Blossom para tomarle las manos -es que te cases con su hijo- centensio su padre, Blossom aparto sus manos de las de su padre.

-como puedes pedirme algo haci- pregunto Blossom al vorde de la histeria -creeme que si ubiera otra forma de arreglarlo lo haria- dice su padre suplicandole -no es cierto, a ti nunca te importe, y por eso me vendiste- dijo llorando, su padre no dijo nada

-no importa lo que pienses, HIJA- remarco eso ultimo -mañana bendran por ti- centencio su padre y se fue a su estudio, Blossom corrio a su cuarto y se enserro.

* * *

><p>Buttercup, salio de la casa de Blossom y saco su celular -Jack te necesito en la jefatura, ahora- dijo Buttercup con seriedad -¿y ahora que hisiste?- pregunto Jack como si eso no fuera sorpresa -yo nada... es Brick- dijo con preocupacion.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxi gonzales: espero que te recuperes muy pronto este capitulo es especial para ti, tu hermano si me dejo review no te preocupes D<p>

sebas li 2496: sabia que alguien nos lo aria notar algun dia gracias

Lia-sennenko: muchas gracias

dickory5: eso paso que maldito

blossXbrick: si lo se muchas gracias

bueno sayonara a todos ustedes que leen esto :D


	16. atajos, fianza, ¿aun hay esperanza?

-señor Rowdy- dijo un juez desde su escritorio, Birck la miro seriamente, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban dolor

-¿si su señoria?- dijo Brick tristemente mientras le quitaban las esposas -tengo entendido que usted no solicito un abogado- le comento el juez mientras miraba unos papeles

-¿esta consiente de lo que puede significar?- pregunto preocupado el Juez, Brick asintio.

-OBJECION- se escucho una voz entrando a la sala, el jurado comenzo a murmurar -orden- dijo el juez golpeando la mesa con un mazo de madera,

el joven que entro se presipito hacia el juez, no sin antes giñarle un ojo a Brick, quien se sorprendio al verlo en ese lugar.-su señoria, mi nombre es Jack Power, soy estudiante de derecho y quiero hacerme cargo de este caso- dijo decidido acomodandose la corbata que traia puesta y dandole unos documentos que tenian su licencia aprobado por el director de una universidad de derecho

-muy bien señor Jack, tomaremos un descanzo de 10 minutos, aprovechenlos para hablar con sus clientes- dijo el juez y produjo un ruido con su mazo.

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Brick mirando atonito a Jack con su traje elegante mientras revisaba unos papales, luego sonrrio y miro a Brick

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte- dijo con voz burlona, Brick agacho la cabeza tristemente -¿que te pasa?- pregunto Jack mirando la actitud del pelirojo -ire a la carcel ¿verdad?- pregunto intentando no derramar lagrimas.

-tratare de que no sea asi- dijo Jack intentando animar a Brick -pero lo meresco- replico Brick sintiendose cada vez peor, Jack desvio la mirada inseguro para luego mirarlo a los ojos -talvez lo merescas, pero tus hermanos no, bueno almenos no Boomer- le dijo recordando a Butch con sierta molestia,

Brick recordo a sus hermanos y no aguanto mas, comenzo a llorar, Jack lo conzolo.

pasaron unos minutos y Brick se tranquilizo -cuentame la historia desde el principio- pidio Jack mirando a Brick quien respiro profundamente y relato la historia desde el principío...

* * *

><p>-tengo que hablar con mi padre, talvez pueda convencerlo- dijo Blossom despues de declarar de no poder consiliar el sueño, se lebanto de su cama y se dirigio a la puerta<p>

-pero que...- se pregunto intentando abrir la puerta pero esta no cedia, ese era el limite se recargo en la puerta y se desliso hasta tocar el suelo y comenzo a llorar sin consolacion, hay estaba ella sola como pricionera.

Practicamente, desde ese momento, perderia su libertad, para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>-¿como se declara el acusado?- pregunto el juez para comenzar oficialmente el juicio -culpable- centencio Brick cabisbajo, Utonio no pudo evitar soltar una risa que para todos los presentes (incluso al juez) le parecio hipocrita<p>

-llamo a Brick Rowdy al estrado- dijo el abogado de Utonio parandose de su haciento, Brick fue al estrado-¿jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?-

-lo juro- dijo Brick seriamente mirando a Utonio quien seguia con su sonrrisa, Jack se lo miro con una sonrriza de confianza, aunque en realidad parecia que queria aguantarse la risa

-¿porque esta aqui señor Rowdy?- pregunto el abogado de Utonio formalmente.

-por que entre a la casa de Utonio y tome varias cosas- dijo tristemente Brick mirando a su suegro, al pensar en su "suegro" sonrrio ante esa idea

-¿estaba consiente de lo que hacia?- pregunto el abogado -si, si lo estoy- dijo Brick sin dudar ni un momento.

-eso es todo su señoria- dijo el abogado y se fue a centar confiado, Jack se lebanto de su haciento y le sonrrio a Brick, el solo sonrrio inseguro -muy bien, ¿usted sabia lo que estaba haciendo?- Brick asintio.

-¿y que hizo con todo el dinero?- pregunto Jack fingiendo mirar unos archivos -lo gaste- contesto simplemente Brick, lo que molesto a Utonio

-¿en que gasto 6000 dolares?- pregunto Jack fingiendo sorpresa, con una sonrrisa muy amplia en los labios.

-en la cuenta de un hospital- dijo Brick seriamente al recordar el hospital -estubo enfermo- pregunto Jack seriamente, Brick supo enseguida a donde queria llegar -no, para su hija- dijo señalando a Utonio.

Utonio se sorprendio ante eso, el abogado suspiro, se le escapaba el caso de las manos -dejeme ver si entendi, robo la casa de ese hombre- dijo Jack señalando a Utonio

-para pagar su cuenta del hospital... de su hija- dijo comenzandose a reir al igual que toda la corte y el juez -si- dijo Brick con orgullo, no estaba arrepentido de haber ayudado a Blossom.

-esta bien, ya que se declaro culpable saldra bajo fianza 6000 dolares- dijo el juez y golpeando su mazo.

-estas despedido- dijo Utonio a su abogado quien estaba llorando -ya lo se- dijo tristemente, Utonio se fue a su casa furioso.

-fue sencillo- dijo Jack felizmente, Brick lo miro impresionado, no podia creer lo que habia pasado -gracias- dijo Brick muy felizmente -como sabias que yo...?- comenzo a preguntar pero Jack lo miro tranquilo y lo interrumpio -Buttercup me lo conto, porque se entero por Blossom- le conto Jack a Brick el suspiro aliviado -tu hermana es genial- le dijo amablemente -lo se-

-un minuto- dijo Brick despues de recapacitar, Jack lo miro extrañado-¿de donde sacare 6000 dolares?- pregunto Brick al vorde de la locura, Jack le sonrrio -eso dejamelo a mi- se dijo señalandose a si mismo con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>-Toc, toc toc- se escucho el golpe de una puerta apenas audible, Buttercup estaba sola en el orfanato acostada en su cuarto<p>

-tranquilizate, vas a estar bien- decia Brute acariciando el cabello de su hermana en su cama y escucho los toquidos e hiso una mueca.

-no te preocupes- dijo Buttercup sonrriendo muy animadamente -soy fuerte, sabre superarlo- Brute sonrrio y se desvanecio, Buttercup solto un suspiro y bajo las escaleras para habrir la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?- dijo Bubbles con lagrimas en los ojos, Buttercup se sorprendio de ver asi a su amiga -por su puesto- dijo calmadamente y la paso inmediatamente a la sala, Bubbles se sento en el sillon y Buttercup la abrazo fuertemente.

Asi quedaron unos momentos antes de que Bubbles comenzara a derramar lagrimas, Buttercup no dijo nada, no era momento para preguntas, lo que Bubbles necesitaba era apoyo incuestionable y ella se lo ofreseria sin juzgarla.

* * *

><p>-no cres que eso fue muy rapido- pregunto Brick afuera de la preventiva, Jack se encojio de hombros -naaa...- dijo sonrriente, Brick lo miro extrañado -¿de donde sacaste 6000 dolares?- pregunto brick no estando muy seguro de que queria la respuesta.<p>

-mi padre nos dejo una cuenta en el banco, la utilizamos para sacar dinero en momentos realmente dificiles y solo en emergencias- explico Jack comenzando a caminar por la calle.

-oh, intentare pagarte- dijo Brick sintiendo asfixia de la cantidad de dinero que era -no hace falta Brick- dijo Jack algo incomodo por esa conversacion.

-¿porque hacen todo esto por nosotros?- pregunto tristemente Brick -yo no hice gran cosa, Butter es la que quiso esto- dijo Jack seriamente -desconosco la razon- confeso, Brick fruncio el seño pero siguio caminando.

-mmm... me voy a casa- dijo Brick cansado, Jack lo miro seriamente y acintio -le dire a Butter que saliste libre- dijo Jack caminando a la direccion contraria a la de Brick.

* * *

><p>-estoy en casa- dijo Brick entrando a su casa, al ver que nadie contestaba fue a revisar los cuartos de sus hermanos, Butch estaba "dormido" aunque Brick no pudo comprobarlo ya que tenia todo el cuerpo del lado contrario y no le pudo ver la cara<p>

entro a la abitacion de Boomer quien estaba llorando abrazando una foto de Bubbles ni siquiera noto la presencia de su hermano -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Brick preocupado, su hermano se sorprendio al escucharlo.

-BRICK- grito su hermano y lo abrazo -pense que estabas...- dijo Boomer pero no se atrevio a completar la oracion -sali bajo fianza- dijo Brick con una sonrriza, Boomer mostro alivio pero miro la foto que tenia en las manos y mostro dolor.

-¿que ocurrio Boomer?- pregunto Brick tomando la foto, Boomer volvio a llorar -soy un idiota Brick, un maldito niño idiota- dijo Boomer pasandose las manos por el pecho, Brick lo miro sorprendido.

* * *

><p>-estabamos en un parque, y yo me encontre con un amigo que no habia visto desde la escuela, Boomer se puso celoso como jamas lo habia estado, yo me moleste un poco porque crei que no confiaba en mi, el parecio no querer entender, asi que...- contaba Bubbles llorando y Buttercup estaba escuchando atenta.<p>

-rompiste con el por la falta de confianza- la interrumpio Buttercup ya imajinandose todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Bubbles abrazo a Buttercup llorando -no queria hacerlo, no pense en ese momento- dijo Bubbles amargamente, a Buttercup le dolia no poder hacer nada por su mejor amiga.

-eso se puede arreglar- le aseguro Buttercup positivamente -despues de todo hablamos de Boomer- le dijo con una sonrrisa, Bubbles nego con la cabeza y Buttercup la miro confusa.

_FlashBack..._

_-Boomer porfavor es solo un viejo amigo- aseguraba Bubbles algo molesta pero sin demostrarlo realmente, Boomer estaba mirando fijamente a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel mirandose con odio -no te preocupes Bubbles nada que me diga o aga me afectara realmente- dijo el chico sonrriente._

_Boomer lo miraba con odio pero el chico se volvio asia Bubbles con una sonrrisa -nos vemos otro dia- dijo amablemente y se fue caminando, Bubbles miro molesta a Boomer_

_-¿que?- pregunto Boomer mirandola con los ojos abiertos exageradamente, Bubbles solo nego con la cabeza -¿porque hisiste eso?- pregunto Bubbles mirandolo desepcionada, Boomer se molesto un poco -eres mi novia- dijo molesto._

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto mirandolo molesta, Boomer se sorprendio ante ese cuestionamiento -no puedes andar por la vida mirando a todos los chicos, ERES MIA- dijo posesivamente Boomer abrazandola, Bubbles se separon molesta._

_-yo no soy tuya, eres mi novio, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener amigos Boomer- replico Bubbles tomando a Boomer con las manos en su cara -¿que quieres decir con eso?, prefieres ser de el- Boomer enloquecido_

_-no puedo creerlo NO CONFIAS EN MI- dijo Bubbles mirandolo con lagrimas en los ojos -claro que si- dijo Boomer algo arrepentido de haberle hablado asi a su novia -no es verdad, y si no hay confianza, no hay nada...- dijo algo triste Bubbles, Boomer se quedo estetico._

_-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto algo preocupado Boomer, Bubbles lo miro decidida -es todo- dijo Bubbles, Boomer nego con la cabeza derramando lagrimas, Bubbles se le hacerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despues se fue corriendo._

_fin de FlashBack_

-lo siento mucho Bubbles- dijo Buttercup despues de que Bubbles termino de contar lo que habia sucedido, en eso entro Jack como si nada, Buttercup lo miro con ansiedad esperando a que dijiera algo, Jack la miro y le alzo el dedo pulgar con una sonrrisa, Buttercup solto un suspiro aliviada.

-esta libre, 6000 dolares de fianza- informo Jack, -me voy a dormir- dijo subiendo las escaleras -Bubbles puede quedarse, solo no se desvelen tanto- dijo canzado y siguio su camino.

-es injusto- murmuro Bubbles cabizbaja, Buttercup la abrazo -siempre a sido asi- murmuro mas para si misma que para Bubbles.

* * *

><p>-y eso fue lo que paso- termino Boomer de contar, despues bebio de su taza que tenia frente suyo, Brick y Butch estaban escuchando toda la historia atonitos -no debi hacer eso- murmuro arrepentido.<p>

-no es gran cosa Boomer no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo que arruina su noviasgo por celos- le dijo Butch seriamente, Brick golpeo su cabeza -se supone que tenemos que hacerlo sentir mejor, no decirle lo que ya sabe idiota- lo regaño, Butch volteo para otro lado.

-lo que quiero decir, es que no es el fin del mundo, el problema tiene solucion... te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua- lo intento animar Butch, aunque sinseramente el se sentia igual o peor

-gracias hermanos- dijo sinseramente Boomer con una sonrrisa.

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta y Brick se lebanta a abrir -BRICK- se escucho un grito y despues un golpe fuerte, Butch fue a ver que habia ocurrido y encontro a Brick tirado en el suelo siendo abrazado por Buttercup y Bubbles.

Despues Bubblesa se lebanto y se sacudio, Buttercup hizo lo mismo, pero Brick estaba aturdido por el golpe Buttercup sonrrio y le ofresio su mano, Brick la tomo y se lebanto -¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto Brick mirandolas a ambas.

A Buttercup se le desaparecio la sonrrisa del rostro, siendo sustituida por una mueca de preocupacion -Blossom...- apenas alcanzo a murmurar y Brick se enserro en su cuarto, ella miro a Bubbles que la miro tristemente, despues volteo a ver a Butch que la miraba sin expresion alguna.

-Brick...- murmuro y se dirigio a la puerta de su cuarto -tenemos que ayudarla...- dijo Buttercup mirando la puerta -no puedo... si se trata de ella no lo hare, no quiero que sufra...- grito la voz del otro lado, Buttercup agacho la cabeza.

-Brick tenemos que ayudarla- dijo Buttercup golpeando la puerta -no puedo, no lo hare... hice algo que no debi haber echo... e pecado contra ella, lo mejor sera que no este con ella... asi ella no sufrira...- dijo Brick decidido, sin embargo le dolia.

-hay porfavor... suenas como un guion de Shakespeare- dijo molesta Buttercup, golpeando sin parar la puerta, pero dejo de golpearla y se alejo de ella.

-Brick... la forzaran a casarse con un Yakuza...- murmuro Buttercup viendo la puerta y apretando los puños, Brick abrio la puerta mirando atonito a la chica que tenia frente a el -COMOPUEDES JUGAR CON ALGO ASI- le grito deramando lagrimas de odio mientras la tomaba de los hombros moviendola de un lado a otro

-lo se porque estube en su casa...- confezo mirando a Brick a los ojos seriamente, Brick la solto -en ese caso tenemos que actuar rapido- dijo Bubbles entrando en la conversacion, Buttercup asintio y miro a Brick. En eso llego Jake y Jack -no te preocupes, tengo un plan-

-es muy arriesgado Butter- dijeron los gemelos a unisono, ella nego con la cabeza -pero efectivo- aseguro Buttercup con confianza mirando a los gemelos -no puedo creerlo, esta bien pero solo porque confio en ti- dijo Jack mirandola.

-¿eh?- preguntaron todos no comprendiendo la conversacion -nosotros nos entendemos- dijo Jake mirandolos a todos, Buttercup miro a Brick -tengo un plan- dijo mostrando una bolsa negra Brick no comprendio pero Buttercup le inspiro confianza y acintio.

* * *

><p>-se lo que tengo que hacer Butter, pero ¿estas segura?- pregunto Bubbles mirandose en el espejo, Buttercup se le hacerco.<p>

-claro que si, es la unica forma en la que Blossom querra irse- dijo mirandose tambien en el espejo, traia un short y una torerita verde y una blusa de tirantes negra, era ropa costosa, sin embargo le quedaba muy bien, pero a ella no le importaba, odiaba eso.

-estamos listas- dijo Bubbles, Buttercup tomo una capa negra se la puso cubriendole todo el cuerpo, Bubbles hizo lo mismo, ambas salieron de la habitacion y miraron a todos los chicos -¿que estamos esperando?- pregunto Jake mirandolas sonrriente, Bubbles y Buttercup se pusieron la capucha que les cubria el rostro, pero estaban sonrriendo.

* * *

><p>Blossom escucho que su padre habia llegado de quien sabe donde, pero no tenia sentido hacer ruido, su padre jamas iria a averiguar que le pasaria nisiquiera aunque amenazara con suicidarse, en eso escucho un golpe en el muro de la pared.<p>

Se asusto y se quedo hay parada intentando no entrar en panico mientras veia como se movia la pared, despues de que la pared se movio unos centimetros para adelante comenzo a moverse a la derecha dejando ver un corredor oscuro.

le dio curiosidad hasta que le parecio ver que algo se estaba moviendo y entro corriendo una sombra que se le acerco agresivamente, Blossom iba a gritar pero la sombra le puso sus manos en su voca, otra sombra salio de ese lugar y se quito la capucha dejando ver a Bubbles con una sonrrisa.

Blossom dejo de forcejear y la otra persona la solto se quito la capucha dejando ver a Buttercup, Blossom miro a ambas y sonrrio, Bubbles la abrazo y Buttercup las miro con una sonrrisa -aun hay espacio para otra- dijo Blossom abriendo sus abrazos, Buttercup sonrrio y las abrazo a ambas.

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto Blossom sorprendida viendo el pasillo que daba a su cuarto -vinimos por ti- dijo Bubbles -vinimos...- murmuro confundida Blossom del corredor salieron Jack, Boomer, y Brick.

el ultimo corrio a abrazarla ella no dudo dos veces y le correspondio para besarlo, Brick hizo lo mismo -no puedo irme- dijo Blossom tristemente abrazandolo, Brick sintio una punsada en su corazon -si lo hago mi padre...- dijo tristemente aferrandose mas dandole a entender que no queria nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

no te preocupes por eso, yo tengo un plan- dijo Buttercup señalandose a si misma -pero tienes que ir con nosotros- dijo señalando el corredor todos entraron y Blossom tambien.

en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta, Brick toma a Blossom de la mano y comienza a correr, Bubbles mira a Jack preocupada y el mira a su hermana quien le sonrrie, Jack abraza a Buttercup muy fuertemente, despues de eso todos entran a el corredor -Bubbles...- murmura Boomer con la cabeza baja, ella le da un beso y el la abraza.

-no lo hagas- pidio Boomer, Bubbles sintio miedo y miro a Buttercup ella le sonrrio y la abrazo despues la empujo dentro del pasillo -cuida de ellas- le pidio a Boomer y cerro el corredor por afuera.

* * *

><p>-muy bien eso es todo vamonos- dijo Jack mirando que Boomer y Bubbles salieron de la casa, Blosso estaba feliz pero despues noto algo -¿donde esta Buttercup?- pregunto Butch quitandole las palabras de la boca a Blossom, Jack al escucharlo lo miro seriamente y no dijo nada<p>

-tenemos que volver- dijo Butch al comprender a lo que decia -no, esto es parte del plan- dijo Jake algo triste -entonces...debo bolver, si hicieron esto con sacrificio, si ella tiene que arriesgarse, entonces no puedo hacer esto- dijo Blossom mirando a Brick

-no se desesperen, tenemos que esperar... todo saldra bien- aseguro Jack apesar de que ni el estaba seguro de lo que pasaria.

* * *

><p>-adelante- dijo y se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Utonio que al verla quedo mudo, entraron dos personas mas que ella supo facilmente quienes eran -hola... padre-<p>

* * *

><p>yo muy bien_ no seas arrogante/ _ñañañaña :P/ _Karla/ ¿_que?/ _ahh... nada solo da los agradecimientos/_

_sebas li 2496: uuu que bien que te guste_

_blossXbrick: ;D no se que decirte_

_byb03: si si hiso algo _

_Lia-sennenko: ¿marcelita? extraño... gracias muchas gracias_


	17. siempre estare hay para ti

_volvimos despues de unas merecidas vacasiones-digo yo, y quien no se merece unas buenas vacasiones _

* * *

><p>-adelante- dijo y se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Utonio que al verla quedo mudo, entraron dos personas mas que ella supo facilmente quienes eran -hola... padre- Utonio se quedo estatico mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su hija con la mirada.<p>

-tu debes ser la hija Utonio- dijo el primer hombre que entro, era alto tenia un traje blanco con sombrero y toda la cosa (¿han visto rapido y furioso reto tokio?), Buttercup asintio agachando la cabeza un poco, tenia que reconocerlo ese hombre le dio miedo.

-y que esperas linda... dinos tu nombre- Buttercup miro furiosa al padre de Blossom y luego encaro a el hombre -¡quieren casarme y no saben mi nombre!- grito con mucha ira que impresiono a los presentes.

-se ve que es fuerte, este arreglo valdra la pena... o al menos eso esperaremos- le dijo amenazadoramente el mas joven de los 3 hombres a Utonio, que sudo frio ante ese tono de voz -quise hacer esto de la forma normal- dijo educadamente el chico mirandola con una sonrrisa amable y arrodillandose para despues besar su mano.

Buttercup no sabia que hacer pero hizo lo que creyo mejor -¿le llamas normal a obligarme a un matrimonio?- le pregunto friamente safando su mano de las de el chico que la miro con una mueca.

-em... ¿hija?... puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento-pregunto nervioso Utonio aun buscando a su hija con la mirada, Buttercup no respondio solo salio de la habitacion caminando con la frente en alto, siedo seguida por Utonio -volveremos enseguida- dijo con voz temblorosa cerrando la puerta.

-¿quien diablos eres y que hisiste con mi hija?- pregunto isterico Utonio jaloneando a Buttercup quien se safo facilmente aunque lastimando a Utonio muy feliz de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Buttercup- dijo simplemente encojiendose de hombros -no le hice nada, solo la pusimos a salvo- contesto mirandolo con desprecio, Utonio la miro molesto -¿a salvo de que?- pregunto Buttercup comenzo a golpearlo -DE TI MALDITO HIPOCRITA- grito pero dejo de golpearlo.

Utonio estaba quejandose en el suelo -¿te duele? - grito felizmente riendose como una maniatica -tu no quieres saver donde esta, solo quieres salvarte a ti mismo- Utonio la miro sorprendido -te conosco- afirmo el hombre levantandose con dificultad del suelo, Buttercup se quedo estatica mirandolo -eres esa chiquilla que llevo a Blossom y a mi al hospital hace mucho tiempo-

Buttercup comenzo a llorar de rabia -si eres tu ¿verdad? ja ¿donde esta tu papi nena?, ¿resivieron mis flores leiste la tarjeta?- comenzo a burlarse sin piedad, Buttercup le golpeo la nariz iniciando una hemorragia nasal miro sus manos, tenian la sangre de la persona que mas odiaba en ellos, comenzo a reir como una psicopata nuevamente.

-¿que tanto saben de ella?- pregunto Buttercup mirando sus nudillos aun con la sonrrisa, Utonio tomo un pañuelo y lo mantuvo -nada, solo saben que es mi hija, nisiquiera conocen como es- admitio a duras penas Utonio con el pañuelo en su naris -muy bien, justo por eso esto funciono- dijo mas para si misma que para el.

-vamos papi no debemos ser malos anfitriones- dijo cerrando la puerta con un portazo dejando solo a Utonio con su hemorragia.

* * *

><p>-Jack- se acerco insegura Blossom a la puerta de una abitacion, Jack apenas pudo escuchar que lo habian nombrado y volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz -¿que ocurre?- pregunto Jack mirandola detenidamente, Blossom dudo por un momento.<p>

-me podrias decir el plan- pidio amablemente Blossom mirandolo con esperanza en los ojos, Jack trago saliva no sabia que era lo que debia decir realmente -no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrrisa falsa -todo estara bien- aseguro aun con la sonrriza.

Blossom abanso asta estar enfrete de Jack, el se extaño pero siguio con la sonrrisa, Blossom lebanto el brazo y lo abofeteo, Jack se impresiono de lo que abia echo pero no hizo nada solo la miro, en eso entro Brick para saber que habia pasado pero no dijo nada, en realidad nadie lo noto.

-porque dices eso...- pregunto Blossom comenzando a llorar -como puedes decir que todo estara bien si no sabes que hacer...- lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta mientras le gritaba -yo deberia estar en ese lugar no ella- grito mientras lo jaloneaba, Brick la tomo por los brazos por atras.

Blossom forcejeo un poco y Brick la volteo -ya basta Blossom- le grito Brick algo dolido de tener que hablarle asi, Blossom le golpeo el pecho un par de veces y se detubo, luego lo abrazo llorando -yo no debo estar aqui- murmuro Blossom aunque solo Brick la escucho.

-debes descanzar- le dijo Brick a Blossom -todos necesitamos descanzar- admitio secandole las lagrimas -vayamos a la sala- dijo tomandole el brazo, Blossom no opuso resistencia esta vez.

Llegando a la sala encontraron a Boomer y Bubbles hablando y no hicieron ruido, se escondieron detras de una pared para ver lo que ocurria -se ve mejor de el otro lado- murmuro Jake que pasaba por hay, Brick y Blossom lo siguieron y se volvieron a esconder -gracias- murmuraron a Jake que hizo un ademan con la mano para que los rubios no sospecharan.

-lo que dije ayer...- comenzo Boomer cabiz baja pero Bubbles lo miro seriamente -lo lamento- solto de repente, Bubbles agacho la cabeza -se que estubo mal y que me odias por todo lo que te dije e hice, pero no pude evitarlo, te amo, y si tu ya no sientes lo mismo lo entendere, solo te pido que me perdones- la tomo de las manos y se arrodillo -te lo suplico.

Bubbles lo levanto -no hagas esto- le pidio, Boomer no comprendio -no me dejes ir- pidio y lo abrazo, Boomer se sorprendio ante esas palabras y la aferro mas a el -jamas lo hare- admitio para darle un beso en la frente -¿podre estar con mis amigos?- pregunto Bubbles, Boomer asintio -totalmente, solo te pido que me llames si hay problemas, de cualquier tipo-

Bubbles rodo los ojos pero le sonrrio -¿es que acaso jamas dejaras de ser celoso?- pregunto Bubbles topando su frente con la suya -no soy celoso- dijo Boomer haciendo un puchero, Bubbles le dio un beso -si lo eres- le dijo para despues acomodarse en su pecho y quedarce ambos dormidos.

del otro lado de la puerta Blossom estaba secando sus lagrimas -realmente esos dos son la pareja perfecta- admitio Blossom mirandolos, luego solto un bosteso, Brick la miro -no lo son- replico Brick, ella lo miro extrañada.

-somos nosotros- dijo orgulloso y pasando a la sala para ver como dormian, Blossom rio ante la idea -tienes razon- dijo y se acosto en el sillon para quedarce placidamente dormida, Brick la miraba y se sento en el suelo al lado de ella, quedandose tambien dormido.

* * *

><p>-muy bien ustedes son mafiosos verdad, quiero vera a Mario Power- dijo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos mirando a los dos hombres presentes -¿Mario? es un viejo socio pero no lo e visto en un tiempo- dijo el hombre de blanco -se supone que esta buscando a alguien o algo asi, talvez solo sea otro trabajo- informo el chico.<p>

-va veo- murmuro Buttercup -¿porque el interes niña?- pregunto el hombre, Buttercup se puso nerviosa, no sabia que contestar -em... bueno me interesa todo esto, asi que investige un poco- dijo intentando safarse.

-se supone que nosotros no existimos...- dijo el hombre prendiendo un puro -debes ser muy buena investigadora para saber los nombres de algunos de nuestros camaradas- el chico la miro sospechosamente.

-muy bien no sera problema contactarlo- dijo el hombre, el chico se acerco a ella -dime tu nombre al menos- pidio el chico, Buttercup dudo por un segundo -el mio es Hiro- se presento el chico educadamente -realmente no lo saben- pregunto asegurandose, ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Buttercup- dijo seriamente -bien- dijo Hiro mirandola con una sonrriza, para despues cargarla por la espalda desprevenida.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo? SUELTAME- grito golpeando su espalda y pataleando, lastimando a Hiro que intentaba no quejarse, el hombre los miraba burlandose de su hijo aun con su puro.

-espera hiro- dijo el hombre, el chico lo obedecio y se giro -muy bien niña despidete de tu padre- dijo el hombre, Buttercup se calmo por un segundo -el no es mi padre- murmuro, Utonio sudo frio en ese momento -que clase de padre vende a su hija para salvar su peyejo- dijo para seguir intentando safarse de Hiro.

Al final de eso todos siguieron avansando, dejando a Utonio solo quien volteo a ver la pared encontrandose con el retrato de la madre de Blossom -¿que eh echo?- pregunto mirando el retrato mientras una lagrima brotaba.

* * *

><p>-Blossom- grito Brick buscandola al despertar y ver que no estaba, Boomer se desperto por el grito de su hermano, sin encontrar a Bubbles y tambien comenzo a llamarla -Bubbles- gritaba Boomer buscandola, despues se miraron -has visto a BlossomBubbles- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo respectivamente -no- se contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-DONDE ESTAN- gritaron desesperados buscando por todos lados y despertando a todos los que dormian -¿que les pasa?- pregunto Butch mirandolos deprimido, desde que rescataron a Blossom su humor cambiaba repentinamente por cualquier cosa, para mal.

-no has visto a las chicas- pregunto Brick sin dejar de buscar -no- le contesto ahora fastidiado y acostandose en el sillon intentando volver a dormir -¿que ocurre?- pregunto Jake al ver que todo estaba de cabeza -preguntale a los locos- dijo Butch señalando a los responsables.

-no has visto a las chicas- volvieron a preguntar ambos, Jake nego con la cabeza, Butch encontro una nota y la leyo, se quedo atonito ante la noticia, Jake noto esto y le quito el papel para leerlo, quedo en el mismo estado que Butch.

-¿que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto Jack mirando todo -no has visto a las chicas- seguian preguntando sin dejar de buscarlas por toda la casa, Jake le extendio el papel para que lo leyera.

-am... Brick- dijo Butch algo incomodo, el nombrado paro de buscar y miro a su hermano -¿que ocurre butch?- pregunto mirandolo a los ojos -no se como decirte esto pero...-

-ellas no estan aqui- dijo Jake, Brick lo miro asombrado -no creo que las encuentres- dijo Jack dandole la nota, Brick la leyo junto con Boomer y se quedaron estaticos

-¿QUEEE?-

* * *

><p>-BAJAME- grito nuevamente Buttercup al salir de la casa, pasando por el enorme jardin, Hiro ya no pudo soportar mas y cayo al suelo junto con ella, Buttercup aprovecho el momento para huir, sin embargo dos hombres que estaban en la entrada de la casa se lo impidieron tomandola de los brazos.<p>

-tengo que reconocerlo chiquilla, eres fuerte- dijo el hombre aplaudiendo por el espectaculo -o su hijo es un debilucho- grito Buttercup a lo que el hombre rio -eso tambien- admitio, Hiro se sintio mal y se lebanto del suelo -no es mi culpa, pesa una tonelada- se justifico.

-un hombre solto a Buttercup y el otro la lebanto completamente con su brazo -esta bien nutrida, es musculo puro y es muy lijera- dijo el hombre fumando y contemplandola, Buttercup se sintio extaña e incomoda -tu eres un debil- dijo su padre, Hiro agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿que estan haciendo? bajenla- pidio una voz conocida por Buttercup, se safo de el agarre y callo al suelo, pero se lebanto y miro a la dueña de la voz -Blossom, Bubbles- dijo mirandolas atonita.

-¿quienes son ellas?- pregunto Hiro -somos las hermanas de Buttercup- dijeron mirando a Buttercup que negaba con la cabeza -¿hermanas?- pregunto Hiro extrañado, Buttercup se acerco a Blossom y a Bubbles.

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto atonita -no puedo huir- le dijo Blossom mirandola a los ojos -¿que hay de Brick y Boomer?- pregunto Buttercup, Blossom acomulo lagrimas en los ojos al igual que Bubbles, pero se las secaron -lo amo, pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto por mi- le respondio con una sonrrisa Blossom -y yo no puedo dejar que hagas esto sola- contesto Bubbles, con su tipica sonrrisa.

-no puedo protegerlas si nos llegan a separar- murmuro Buttercup, Blossom la miro con una sonrrisa -estaremos bien- dijo tomando las manos de ambas -cuando estamos juntas somos mas fuertes- dijo Bubbles sonrriendo.

-no me habian dicho que tenias hermanas Buttercup- dijo Hiro sospechosamente -papa no habla mucho de nosotras- afirmo Bubbles abrazando a Blossom -¿vinieron a despedirse?- pregunto el hombre.

-si- dijo Buttercup -no- negaron ambas, Buttercup las miro asustada -queremos estar con ella- dijo Blossom abrazandola -podemos ser de mucha ayuda- dijo Bubbles con su cara de inocencia.

-si que mas da suban- dijo el hombre mirandolas a todas -¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Hiro mirando a su padre -si la obligamos asi como asi, siempre pondra resistencia, podemos utilizarlas como amenaza, ademas se necesitan muchas agayas para hacer lo que hicieron-

Todos entraron al auto, las chicas nerviosas y Hiro mirando asustado a Buttercup quien no dejaba de mirarlo amenazadoramente -tomen esto, las relajara- dijo Hiro ofreciendoles unas bebidas extrañas -no gracias, no bebo- dijeron las tres a unisono.

-no se preocupen, no tiene alcohol- seguro el padre, las tres se miraron entre si y se tomaron el menjurje, al poco rato quedaron dormidas -bien echo Hiro asi no sabran donde estan- felicito su padre.

* * *

><p>blossXbrick: en ninguno no hemos leido ni el libro ni la pelicula<p>

Lia-sennenko: esta loko todo este royo, nos entendemos, y espero que tu tambien lo agas

dickory5: ya lo hicimos n.n

sebas li 2496: no comprendemos n-nU

muy bien nos vemos luego

P.D.: hice un nuevo finc, espero y que sea de su agrado y si no lo es/ _LLORARE /_ ¿eso era necesario?


	18. nuesta salvacion

-¿porque? ¿porque lo hicieron?- repetian Boomer y Brick desanimados mirando sin fin la nota que tenian en las manos -no tenian que hacer esto- dijo Boomer retenia las inmensas ganas de llorar, no podia soportar la idea de que se hubieran ido, la simple idea era insoportable.

Brick estaba peor, no sabia donde estaba, tenia un mal presentimiento y lo peor de todo, no podia hacer nada, se sentia tan inutil en estos momentos y nada podia evitarlo, cada minuto que transcurria era una tortura y tenia la sensacion de que se alejaba cada vez mas.

Butch le quito la nota de las manos a Brick y la leeyo nuevamente, era un pequeño papel escrito por Blossom que decia:

_"Brick, Boomer probablemente se molesten con nosotras por hacer esto, sabemos que esta mal, __pero esque simplemente este sentimiento de culpa se hace cada vez mas grande, estubo mal dejar atras a Buttercup, iremos con ella, __nos da miedo ya que no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, pero estaremos juntas y eso es lo que importa, __no olviden que siempre los amaremos, y espero que no se molesten con nosotras, __espero que algun dia nos volvamos a ver, los amamos." _

_Con todo nuestro amor, Blossom y Bubbles._

-volveran- dijo Butch, a decir verdad eran las palabras con mas sentimiento que Brick, y Boomer habian escuchado de parte de Butch en mucho tiempo -como saberlo- dijo Boomer cabeza baja, Butch le golpeo el rostro.

-volveran- repitio Butch nuevamente, Boomer miro a su hermano moreno que estaba frente a el, se lebanto de el sillon para estar frente a frente, Butch lo miraba con sierto fastidio y Boomer no pudo soportar mas.

Butch fue a parar al suelo cuan largo era, se lebanto aturdido y se limpio la sangre que le habia surgido del labio, miro a su hermano rubio que lo veia con odio y rencor, Boomer aprovecho que Butch estuviera aturdido y se le echo encima como un animal y comenzo a golpearlo una y otra vez, Butch nisiquiera se quejaba solo recibia los golpes tranquilamente como si no le afectaran.

sin embargo si le dolia pero no hizo nada, sabia que Boomer se estaba desquitando por no haber impedido que Bubbles se fuera, asi que provocar una pelea no era lo que queria, solo lo golpeo con el fin de que Boomer reaccionara, que volviera ese chico alegre y positivo que miraba la vida de una forma positiva, ese era el plan, un plan que no hizo mas que empeorar la situacion.

Un momento despues, Boomer dejo de golpearlo con la misma intencidad, los golpes llegaban cada vez mas debiles, hasta que dejo de recibirlos, Brick habia detenido a Boomer, solo lo habia intentado alejar pero no pudo, haci que lo estaba abrazando para tranquilizarlo, parecia funcionar.

Boomer dejo de golpear a Butch y se lebanto, Brick lo miro seriamente -¿estas bien?- pregunto Brick a ambos, Butch asintio lebantandose del suelo y verificando sus heridas que no eran tan graves como pensaba que serian, en cuanto a Boomer, nego con la cabeza y cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

-lo lamento- murmuro derramando lagrimas, Butch lo miro tristemente -¿podrias perdonarme hermano?- pregunto arrepentido, Butch se puso en cuclillas para verlo a la misma altura, Boomer levanto un poco la cabeza mirando el rostro de su hermano, tenia un poco de sangre en su labio y su mejilla inchada, pero a pesar de eso Butch le sonrrio mostrando sus dientes.

-esta bien, es algo que tenias que hacer, no importa- le contesto con felicidad, Boomer no lo entendio -masoquista- le grito y Butch no pudo evitar reir, Brick les ayudo a levantarse, y Butch tambien le sonrrio a el -¿que te pasa?- pregunto Brick al ver a su hermano con esa actitud -¿tu no quieres desquitarte con migo?- obrecio Butch señandose completamente.

Brick fruncio el seño -estas loco- dijo mirando a su hermano que se comportaba realmente extraño, bueno, mas de lo habitual -en realidad creo que un poco... desde que Buttercup, bueno, me eh sentido muy extraño y no puedo controlar mis emociones del todo- confeso Butch deprimidamente, lo cual Brick comprendio al instante, Boomer apenas entendio de que hablaban.

-estaran bien- dijo Boomer, despues de unos momentos de aclarar su mente y tranquilizarse mental, emocional y psicologicamente, sus hermanos lo miraron confusos y el sonrrio positivamente como siempre -no olvidemos que estan juntas- intentando animar a sus hermanos, al principio se quedaron en cilencio muy serios y despues sonrrieron -tienes razon Boomer- dijeron los dos sonrriendole a su hermano.

* * *

><p>-SAQUENME DE AQUI- gritaba sin parar Buttercup golpeando la maltratada puerta por todos los golpes recividos, cuando despertaron se encontravan las tres acostadas en esa habitacion tan espaciosa con toda clase de detalles y muebles muy lujosos, sin mencionar la increiblemente espaciosa cama en la cual las tres cabian perfectamente e incluso sobrava espacio, todo ubiera estado bien, si no hubiera sido por el echo de que estaban enserradas.<p>

-almenos estamos juntas- dejo Bubbles como siempre viendo lo positivo de la situacion, Blossom sonrrio nerviosamente y Bubbles lo noto -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con curiosidad Bubbles sabiendo que su amiga tenia algo -tienes miedo- afirmo Bubbles mirandola a los ojos -no tienes idea- dijo Blossom sin miedo a reconocer su sentimiento

-¿como lo haces Bubbles?- pregunto Blossom mirando a su amiga, Bubbles la miro confundida -¿como puedes estar tan tranquila aunque por dentro estes muriendote de miedo?- continuo Blossom, Bubbles se impresiono por esa pregunta, ¿desde cuando las personas podian ver como se sentia realmente? a acepcion de Boomer claro.

-como es que tu...-pregunto Bubbles pero se detuvo -es verdad tengo miedo pero... quiero estar bien, lo intento, ver el lado positivo siempre te ayuda a calmarte un poco- contesto a su pregunta con una sorrisa sincera, Blossom se tranquilizo un poco al ver como Bubbles lo hacia y desvio su mirada a una pequeña camara que estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

-del otro lado de la camara (o de todos esos cables) estaban observandolas, un par de cientificos anotando datos referentes a las propiedades fisicas y psiclogicas de ese trio de chicas, tambien en la habitacion estaban Hiro y varios amigos de el con trajes negros muy elegantes (no hace falta decir quienes son ¿verdad?), Hiro miraba la pantalla muy nerviosamente, al ver lo que Buttercup era capas de hacer -¿cual de todas ellas es tu futura esposa Hiro?- pregunto uno de los chicos mirando el monitor tambien, Hiro no dijo nada solo apunto a la chica morena, los demas no pudieron evitar reirse.

Incluso los cientificos que estaban escuchando la conversacion disimuladamente se rieron sin parar, Hiro no le tomo mucha importancia, despues de todos esos años que habia pasado se habia acostumbrado a las humillaciones de todo tipo, ademas el nunca estubo realmente de acuerdo con ese compromiso, su padre insistia tanto en tener una mujer e hijos que siguieran con el "negocio familiar" despues de la muerte de su padre, que cada vez que podia su padre sacaba el tema para presionarlo cada vez mas.

Un dia estaba en su entrenamiento y su padre le mando llamar, en cuando llego dijo que tenia que acompañarlo a una ciudad llamada Saltadilla que estaba en algun lugar de Estados unidos, cuando llegaron su padre sacaba el tema cada vez mas de lo habitual, cuando llegaron a la casa de su futuro suegro la chica no estaba y no habia fotografias de ella, lo cual le parecio un poco extraño a su parecer.

Un momento despues su padre le dio la noticia de que habia echo un convenio con el hombre para que ambas familias salieran veneficiadas, el acepto por la precion que su padre le habia impuesto en el, no por amor, ni por gusto propio, ¡Dios nisiquiera la conocia!, pero eso importaba ¡claro que no!, lo importante era que su padre dejara de molestar con lo mismo todos los dias.

En ese momento de risas, en el que Hiro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se habrio la puerta dejando ver a -padre- murmuro inconsientemente, todos se callaron e isieron reverencia, el hombre hizo un ademan y uno a uno todos se fueron, a ecepcion de Hiro y los cientificos -si que es fuerte- dijo su padre contemplando a la prometida de Hiro en el monitor.

-ahh- murmuro su padre mirando otro monitor que estaba en la habitacion -¿que ocurre padre?- pregunto Hiro intentando ver lo que ocurria en la pantalla, su padre lo miro y sonrrio -Mario ya esta aqui- centencio y un segundo despues se abrio la puerta dejando ver a un hombre alto y moreno al que le estaban saliendo las primeras canas -bienvenido mi querido compañero y socio- los hombres se abrazaron y se dieron un abrazo y golpearon su espalda.

-¿para que me llamaste? espero que sea algo importante- dijo secamente Mario, el hombre lo miro con una sonrrisa -oh lo es, ¡mi hijo contraera matrimonio- solto la noticia, Mario miro a Hiro que estaba algo triste y con la cabeza agachada -felicidades ya era hora- dijo Mario, lo que hizo centir peor a Hiro.

-su prometida es realmente fuerte, es impresionante- dijo el hombre orgulloso de aber encontrado a una mujer tan fuerte como lo era su esposa y la madre de Hiro -¿y cual es el problema?- pregunto con el acento italiano caractenistico de Mario -que es muy fuerte, ademas nos pidio contactarte, parece que te admira mucho- dijo Hiro mirando el monitor y a Buttercup Mario miro el monitor tambien y miro a las tres chicas en la habitacion, la morena lo dejo impresionado.

-ya no puedo mas- dijo Buttercup respirando ajitadamente y sentandose en el suelo -pero te veias con mas energia que cuando empesaste...- dijo Bubbles impresionada, Blossom la miro con una sonrrisa -aunque se veia asi realmente estaba mas agotada- concluyo y Buttercup la miro -como... sabes... eso...- dijo respirando muy ampliamente.

-en realidad, por alguna extraña razon siempre que estoy canzandome, no lo se, me dan ganas de hacerlo mejor y saco energia de quien sabe donde- confeso Buttercup despues de recuperarse -¿como sabias que estaba mas cansada?- pregunto Bubbles mirandola, Blossom se encogio de hombros -no lo se, siempre e podido saber como se sienten realmente las personas-

-talvez sea un don- dijo emocionada Bubbles, Blossom la vio extrañada -no lo creo- dijo negando con la cabeza -como lo sabes, talves si lo sea, com Buttercup o como yo- dijo Bubbles y despues se tapo la boca -¿tienes un don?- pregunto Blossom emocionada, Bubbles acintio -tengo la habilidad de curar a las personas- dijo mirando sus manos, Blossom se impresiono

-¿lo sabias?- pregunto Blossom a Buttercup, ella asintio -y tu tambien lo tienes, no puedes curar a las personas, pero puedes conocerlas, saber como se sienten, esas cosas- confeso Buttercup utilizando el ojo de Jade con Blossom -¿y tu que haces?- le pregunto Blossom a Buttercup -veo gente muerta- dijo imitando a una pelicula que habia visto hace tiempo.

-¡quiero ver a es niña!- exigio Mario al ver la extraña mirada de Buttercup, nadie la habia visto en ese momento, pero el alcanzo a verlo, sin mencionar que tenian el audio -estupendo- dijo el padre de Hiro, todos lo miraron extrañado -una chica que puede sanar personas, nos sera util; otra que puede ver si las personas nos dicen la verdad o no; y otra que puede hacer contacto con los espiritus- dijo el padre de Hiro emocionado.

Hiro escucho la parte de "veo gente muerta" y no pudo evitar sentir escalofrios, otra razon para no querer casarse -llevenme con ella en este momento- exigio Mario y Hiro abrio la puerta, un enorme animal salto ensima de el con sus garras y colmillos filozos, Hino no pudo evitar gritar de horror -Roky, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te comas a las personas- le ablo mario a aquel imenso animal y este lo obedecio y fue con el a centarse como un buen cachorro.

-¿QUE ES ESO?- pregunto Hiro lleno de miedo -un lobo siveriano, que parece- pregunto Mario acariciando a Roky, era un lobo extrañamente negro con ojos cafes, era del tamaño de un lobo promedio y tenia colmillos filosos, al igual que sus garras

Hiro se lebanto y lo condujo hasta la habitacion de las chicas -adelante esta en esa abitacion- dijo Hiro señalando la puerta y pasando una tarjeta que hiso que la puerta se abriera, en ese instante Roky entro corriendo a la habitacion, ya que un olor muy familiar le habia llegado y corrio a buscar a la dueña -no puedo creer que la encerraran- murmuro entrando a la habitacion, Hiro cerro la puerta quedandose afuera.

Roky encontro el aroma, Buttercup se agacho para saludar a el lobo y acariciarlo, un momento despues entro Mario mirandola seriamente y Buttercup se lebanto y retrocedio hasta llegar con sus amigas -yo lo ataco y ustedes intentan escapar- murmuro Buttercup, las dos asintieron comprendiendo lo que pasaria, Mario solo se quedo mirandolas pero se detubo mirando a Buttercup, -asi que esta pequeña les a estado dando tantos problemas- dijo sabiendo que lo escuchaban -ahy ya- grito Buttercup y lo ataco, despues las tres corrieron a la puerta intentando abrirla.

-no mentian tienes mucha fuerza para ser una niña...- dijo Mario incorporandose con ayuda de Roky, las chicas entraron en panico y golpeaban la puerta como desesperadas, pero al ver que no dio resultado se voltearon a ver a aquel hombre, Buttercup se puso frente a ambas -Buttercup- murmuro Blossom preocupada -no te preocupes, prometi protegerlas y eso are- le sonrrio y lebanto su pulgar.

-dime linda cual es tu nombre- pregunto interesado Mario, pero no contesto, ninguna lo hizo -tranquilicense no soy como todos ellos- dijo Mario pero Blossom lo miro sospechosamente, mostraba algo extraño, como si quisiera resolver varias dudas en su mente, y ese animal parecia estar feliz de ver a Buttercup -¿porque no salimos de aqui, les gusta la idea?- pregunto y las tres se miraron entre si -eso estaria bien- dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron tambien ante la idea.

-esta bien saldremos, ABRE ESTA PUERTA HIRO- exigio, segundos despues se abrio la puerta y todos salieron.

-mi nombre es Mario- se presento Mario ya estando en el jardin de la casa, Buttercup se quedo en shock un momento -es un placer- dijo Blossom sonrriendole mirando aquel paisaje, era una enorme casa con arboles, flores y mucho espacio libre, era dificil creer que eso era un lugar donde se reunian los mafiosos.

-yo soy Blossom, ella es Bubbles- se presento Blossom para despues señalar a Bubbles -hola- dijo esta sonrriente -y ella es Buttercup- dijo señalando a su amiga morena, la cual parecia estar en otro mundo -es muy grato conocerlas- dijo cortesmente Mario.

-su perro es muy lindo- dijo Bubbles mirando a la enorme bestia a la cual intento acercarse, pero Roky le enseño los dientes, lo que proboco que Bubbles se asustara -no te confies, en realidad es un lobo siveriano- dijo Mario mirando como Roky caminaba por todas partes vigilando que no hubiera nadie serca.

-un lobo...-dijo nerviosa Bubbles acultandose tras Blossom quien sonrrio -si, se llama Roky, creanme puede parecer muy tierno pero es toda una fiera, en cuestion de segundos puedes quedar sin rostro si te descuidas- advirtio Mario a lo que Bubbles y Blossom dieron un paso atras asustadas.

-es muy lindo- murmuro Buttercup ignorando la advertencia y acariciando a Roky, el cual no hizo nada solo movio la cola como un cachorrito, Mario se impresiono ante la actitud de Roky -te lo adverti- dijo Mario al ver como Roky se le echava encima a Buttercup, sus amigas soltaron un grito asustadas.

Sin embargo Buttercup no parecia reaccionar y finalmente Roky le lamio media cara, lo que hizo que Buttercup reaccionara -jaja, gracias lo necesitaba- dijo Buttercup saliendo de su trance y limpiandose la baba.

-muy bien niñas diganme una cosa- pidio Mario llendo al grano de una vez por todas -lo que quiera- dijo Blossom con un poco de confianza ante aquel hombre -quiero que me digan sus nombres... los verdaderos- centencio Mario y todas se miraron nerviosas entre si.

-tu eres Blossom Utonio- dijo señalando a la peliroja, todas se quedaron echas roca ante esa declaracion ya que no sabian como reaccionar -¿pero ustedes dos quienes son?, y no me vengan con eso de que son hermanas que yo no me lo trago- las tres tragaron saliba.

-Bubbles Roling-(que horror de apellido/_no se me ocurrio ninguno )_ dijo Bubbles ante la pesada y fria mirada de aquel hombre, ambas chicas la miraron impresionada, apesar de que sabia lo que significaba se delato a si misma ¿que rayos le pasaba?.

-lo sabia- dijo victoriosa aquel hombre -no se preocupen, aqui nadie nos molestara y jamas dire nada- garantizo Mario lo que hizo que las chicas respiraran mejor -¿que hay de ti?- pregunto mirando a Buttercup, quien se sintio insegura asi que no dijo nada.

-vamos, porfavor es indispensable que yo lo sepa- suplico Mario mirando a la chica que tenia enfrente -¿porque?- pregunto Buttercup con sierto miedo -Roky no te ataco, el jamas hace eso con los extraños y te pareces mucho a...- se interrumpio a si mismo.

Blossom miro aquel hombre nuevamente, esta vez mostraba desesperacion, queria saber algo y nada se lo impediria, podia verlo claramente -eres Mario Power ¿verdad?- pregunto finalmente Blossom, Mario la miro y acintio, Buttercup se quedo muda del asombro.

Blossom miro a Buttercup quien se sentia aliviada de averlo encontrado y derramo lagrimas de felicidad -¿me perdi de algo?- pregunto Mario mirando a Buttercup -¿porque lloras?- pregunto extrañado mirando a Buttercup, quien no contesto solo lo abrazo.

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto nuevamente impresionado, Blossom recordo aquel dia que pidio su deceo habia un hombre al que Buttercup y Brute llamaban su padrino -te presento a Buttercup Power- dijo Blossom felizmente al igual que Bubbles que estaba llorando y secando sus lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo.

Mario se separo de Buttercup y la miro a los ojos, esta le sonrrio felizmente -tu ahijada- murmuro Buttercup mirandolo, Mario la abrazo felimente -al fin te encontre- murmuro Mario aferrandola mas a el, no podia creerlo, despues de 10 años hay estaba su pequeña sobrina y ahijada frente a el.

-¿porque estan aqui?- pregunto Mario mirandolas a las tres -no estamos seguras- confezo Blossom confundida de como habian llegado a ese punto en su vida -si se llegan a enterar que ustedes les mintieron...- comenzo Mario pero fue interrumpido -todo estara bien- dijo Blossom mirando a sus amigas.

-solo necesitamos tu ayuda para algo...- dijo Buttercup jugando con Roky -¿para que soy bueno?- pregunto Mario siendo complice de aquellas niñas -tienes que evitar mi boda- dijo Buttercup aferrandose a Roky quien se veia triste al sentir asi a su dueña.

-tengo un plan- dijo Blossom mirando a todos los presentes, -pero necesitaremos apoyo de afuera- dijo insegura y Buttercup sonrrio -conosco a los chicos indicados para cualquier trabajo- dijo mientras escribia una direccion en un pequeño papel.

-¿que hare con esto?- pregunto Mario -en este lugar, estan tus sobrinos y el equipo que necesitamos- dijo Bubbles despues de leer la direccion -¿que debo hacer?- pregunto Mario mirando a las chicas -este es el plan...- comenzo Blossom y todos se juntaron para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

* * *

><p>¿y que haremos?- pregunto Boomer despues de descanzar un poco de todo lo que habia pasado -no lo se, esperar las invitaciones de la boda supongo- dijo Jack acostado en en sofa resignado, pero Butch lo miro furioso y lo tiro del sillon.<p>

-ella no se casara- grito Butch mirandolo furioso, Jack se lebanto y lo miro furioso -afronta la realidad claro que lo hara- le dijo furioso mirandolo molesto, en ese momento se abrio la puerta y todos voltearon a ver quien estaba hay.

-no, no lo hara, y ustedes nos ayudaran a evitarlo- dijo Mario mirando a los presentes, Jack y Jake lo miraron mudos del asombro -¿nos?- pregunto Brick, Mario acintio y detras de el aparecio...

-Utonio...-

* * *

><p><em>buen fin Karla _Gracias n_n/ _no me gusto el nombre de el lobo/ _no me inspire mucho en el nombre/ _no importa hermana.../ _agradecimientos:

Lia-sennenko: tal vez, tal vez... lo se a quien se le ocurre hacer algo haci

dickory5: ¿porque? ¿que te atormenta? ¿porque no pones tus dudas?

sebas li 2496: gracias n_n

blossXbrick: gracias y me hispire en una cancion :P

_Tal vez, repito TALVEZ no lo estamos acegurando_/ al grano Ania/ _¬¬U tal vez unos 3 o 4 capitulos y ya terminemos TALVEZ ¿verdad?/ _no lo se... Talvez.../ _¿quieren que yo intente hacer el siguiente capitulo con sangre o le dejo eso a mi hermana? la desicion es suya digan su opinion en el siguiente Review que dejen/_ chao... nos leemos luego sayonara


	19. ¿fiesta de compromiso?

¿y que haremos?- pregunto Boomer despues de descanzar un poco de todo lo que habia pasado -no lo se, esperar las invitaciones de la boda supongo- dijo Jack acostado en en sofa resignado, pero Butch lo miro furioso y lo tiro del sillon.

-ella no se casara- grito Butch mirandolo con ira, Jack se lebanto y lo miro molesto -afronta la realidad claro que lo hara- le dijo triste, mirandolo con molestia, en ese momento se abrio la puerta y todos voltearon a ver quien estaba hay.

-no, no lo hara, y ustedes nos ayudaran a evitarlo- dijo Mario mirando a los presentes, Jack y Jake lo miraron mudos del asombro -¿nos?- pregunto Brick, Mario acintio y detras de el aparecio...

-Utonio...- murmuro Boomer, recordando al padre de Blossom llebarsela de su casa a rastras, -hola Brick- saludo Utonio acercandose al pelirojo, Jack y Jake miraban a Utonio y luego a Mario, despues a Utonio y nuevamente a mario -¿quien es el "padrino" 5° generacion?- pregunto Butch mirando a aquel hombre con sierta gracia por su forma de vestir.

-es..es..es...-decia Jake sin expresion en su rostro, -padrino- finalizo Jack mirandolo asombrado, como un niño que miraba un cuadro por primera vez, con curiosidad

Mario se volteo para verlos y fue con ellos sin pensarlo dos veces y los abrazo, los gemelos no supieron que hacer, no podian creerlo, tanto tiempo pensando que estaban solos y 10 años despues aparecio aquel hombre, entraron en shock involuntariamente, se quedaron parados mientras aquel hombre que casi ni reconocian los aferraba hasia el como si el aire se los fuera a quitar si los llegaba a soltar.

Boomer y Butch miraron aquellas dos escenas primero a su hermano con la cabeza baja, y su fleco dejaba que se le miraran los ojos y Utonio sin decirle nada solo parado esperando una reaccion del chico, despues a los gemelos en shock con aquel hombre estrujandolos, era un momento extraño, la tencion se sentia en el ambiente y párecia que no planeaba irse muy pronto, miraban a su hermano, de nuevo a los gemelos, a su hermano, a los gemelos, y asi sucesivamente esperando que alguien hiciera algo, ya que el silencio era incomodo.

Ni siquiera Butch se atrevia a hablar por el simple echo de que los parientes de Buttercup estaban hay, no sabia que decir o hacer, y corria el riesgo de hacer algo que no les agradara, talvez jamas podria ver a Buttercup nuevamente asi que no se daria ese lujo, Boomer no tenia nada que ver en ese momento con la familia de Buttercup y Utonio, bueno, ese era el asunto de Brick, asi que decidio no hacer nada, solo esperar pacientemete a que el hombre soltara a los chicos y dijera el plan para salvar a Bubbles.

Aquellos chicos se estaban quedando sin aire estaban a punto de gritar que los soltara pero Mario los solto antes de que pasara, ambos comenzaron a respirar aspirando mucho aire y acomunlandolo en sus pulmones, incluso Jack comenzo a tocer un poco por la falta de oxigeno, Mario les sonrrio y los chicos se miraron entre ellos inseguros y Mario comprendio, no lo reconocian del todo.

Brick y Utonio seguian igual y todos se les hacercaron, Utonio miro a Mario inseguro, pero el solo le movio las manos en signo de que dijera algo, Utonio suspiro frustrado, Mario habia llegado a su casa con todas las intenciones de matarlo, diciendo algo hacerca de su sobrina y de como es que el era capas de dejar que se arriesgara tanto, el no dijo nada, sabia que todo eso era verdad y se sentia horrible, queria compensar su error y solo por eso es que estaba en ese lugar.

Tragarse su orgullo seria el primer paso para rescatar a su hija era lo menos que podia hacer, y hay estaba en un orfanato buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentia en ese momento al novio de su hija, o eso era lo que habia entendido.

-escucha chico... se que tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, no me agradas y tampoco me agrada que estes con mi hija, pero prefiero que este contigo que a que este con un monton de delincuentes, pido tu ayuda para rescatar a mi hija y tambien tu perdon ¿que dices, me ayudaras?- dijo con mucho esfuerzo Utonio y extendio su mano.

Boomer y Butch estaban con los ojos echos platos, acaso alucinaban o el padre de Blossom estaba pidiendole disculpas a Brick, incluso Boomer se tallo los ojos para comprobar si era verdad y asi fue, todo estaba igual que antes de frotar sus ojos, Butch no parpadeo, no queria perderse nada de lo que pasaria, seguramente Brick estaba mas que feliz de que alfin Blossom y el estarian juntos.

Brick tomo la mano de aquel hombre y la estrecho contra la suya, en cuanto Utonio iba a soltarla, Brick la tomo mas fuerte y con su mano libre le dio un golpe en la cara y provoco que callera al suelo violentamente -ahh- se quejo Utonio al sentir un gran dolor en su brazo intento lebantarse y apenas lo consiguio fue a sentarse en el sillon tomando su frazo fuertemente.

-Butch- nombro Brick a su hermano este lo miro con orgullo en los ojos y finguio secarse lagrimas de felicidad -estoy orgulloso de ti- Dijo sinceramente abrazando a Brick, la verdad es que Butch no creia a su hermano capaz de semejante cosa "_todos hacemos locuras por amor"_ pensoBoomer burlandose de Utonio, Brick separo a su hermano de el ya que le estaba incomodando un poco -sabes que hacer- le dijo a Butch y el acintio.

Butch se acerco a utonio y le toco el brazo -aahh- reprimio un grito Utonio por el dolor -esta dislocado- dijo Butch como el experto en heridas que realmente era -no esta roto, ni tardara en sanar- informo Butch, Utonio miro molesto a Brick, pero el lo miro seriamente -no me arrepiento- dijo Brick con la frente en alto -lo se chico, lo se- dijo el hombre arrepentido.

Boomer le llevo unas vendas y una extraña pomada color verde que olia extraño -no me pondran eso- dijo Utonio lebantandose de el sofa -entonces quedece con el brazo mal a nosotros nos da igual- dijo Brick molesto por el orgullo de aquel hombre, que sinceramente actuaba como un niño pequeño.

Utonio dudo un momento y se sento nuevamente, Boomer comenzo a huntar la pomada y a vendarlo con sumo cuidado -listo- dijo simplemente al terminar su trabajo -gracias- le contesto Utonio tocando las vendas -muy bien sientence todos- ordeno Mario y todos lo obedecieron se sentaron al rededor de una mesa y Mario comenzo a hablar con sus sobrinos.

-cuando sus padres murieron, vine lo mas rapido posible a esta ciudad, a buscarlos, pero no encontre a nadie, desde entonces los busque por todo el mundo sin exito- comenzo a contar Mario esperando que los chicos comprendieran que no fue su intencion dejarlos abandonados, ambos estaban serios y Jack decidio hablar.

-Papa construyo este lugar en secreto, nadie lo sabia, cuando murio intentamos mantenerlo a flote buscando trabajos y todo lo necesario para poder seguir adelante, los pocos niños fueron adoptados despues del accidente, aunque seguiamos siendo muchos, todos aportaban lo que podian- Todos escuchaban atentos la historia, el unico que sabia realmente que ese lugar existia fue la causa de tanto sufrimiento y ahora estaba en ese lugar escuchando todo.

-si ubiese sabido que este lugar existia... miren cuanto han crecido, jamas se me ocurrio buscarlos en un lugar como este -admitio Mario, ya que siempre que iba a visitarlos los chicos estaban en el barrio de los ricos, y su hermano nunca le conto lo que habia pasado, Jack y Jake comprendieron y fueron a habrazar esta vez por su voluntad a su padrino.

-eh, no quiero arruinar el momento pero nos podria alguien decir cual es el plan- pidio Brick interrumpiendo la escena Boomer le golpeo la cabeza en forma de desaprovacion -¿que dije?- pregunto serio mirando a su hermano, Mario se aclaro la garganta.

-el hombre con el que hiciste negocios se llama Takamoto (N/A- :P/_dejame ¬¬) _nos ah traicionado, planeaba interceptarlo y cumplir el trabajo, pero al ver que las chicas estan involucradas en esto ubo un cambio de planes y necesitamos su ayuda- les informo mirando a todos los presentes que tenian una sonrrisa en su rostro -¿que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Brick dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-a ustedes necesito enseñarles unas cuantas cosas para acegurarme que no mueran en el intento, pero Utonio tiene que ir con su... con sus hijas- Utonio comprendio -¿que tengo que hacer?- pregunto sin titubear -talvez, Takamoto tenga planes en el futuro para Blossom y Bubbles, asi que tienes que procurar que no ocurran-

-¿como hare eso?- pregunto histerico -solo di que estan comprometidas con unos de mis chicos y ya ¬¬ -dijo mirandolo molesto, Utonio se tranquilizo -espera ¿QUE?- Mario suspiro frustrado -comprometidas con algunos de mis chicos- dijo señalando a Boomer y a Brick, que estaban con sonrrisas de oreja a oreja por la noticia.

-esta bien- dijo Utonio molesto cruzandose de brazos -¿y que estas esperando?- pregunto Butch señalando la puerta, Utonio se lebanto y se fue -buena suerte a todos- dijo Utonio para luego retirarse -igual- contestaron todos

* * *

><p>Buttercup salio al patio tracero donde habia mucho espacio siendo seguida por Roky, queria distraerse un poco y no pensar en lo que pasaria si las llegaban a descubrir o si el equipo que habian solicitado no llegaba a tiempo, respiro el aire fresco de las montañas y suspiro -no se que are si realmente me llego a casar- se dijo a si misma angustiada, nada de lo que hacia parecia sacar de su cabeza aquel pensamiento.<p>

Roky la miro y lloro como un cachorrito al notar que su dueña estaba preocupada, Buttercup lo miro y lo acarisio -gracias por quedarte con migo realmente necesito un apoyo- le agradecio, el lobo movio la cola aparentemente la entendia y eso le agradaba a la chica -jugemos un rato- le dijo mostrando una pelota la lanzo realmente lejos y Roky corrio a buscarla.

-hola Buttercup- dijo la voz de un chico detras de ella, Buttercup se asusto y por reflejo le lanzo un golpe y despues lo encaro pero el chico alcanzo a desviar el golpe, Buttercup miro al chico e hizo una mueca -¿que quieres Hiro?- pregunto mirando al chico con molestia -conocer a mi novia y no Buttercup saber tu nombre no cuenta- le dijo esperando la contestacion de esta, quien solo se rio un poco.

-¿te burlas de mi?- pregunto no entendiendo la felicidad de la chica, ella nego con la cabeza -esa frace es extraña- le contesto volteandose para buscar a Roky con la mirada, Hiro recordo lo que habia dicho hace un momento "conocer a mi novia" definitivamente era extraña el tambien se rio un poco -debe ser la frace mas extraña que hayas escuchado- imajino despues noto que Buttercup ya no estaba.

la busco con la mirada encontrandola peleandose con el enorme lobo por una pelota a el le parecio algo salvaje aquella chica desde que la habia visto por primera vez, definitivamente el tipo de chica con la que no queria casarse, se hacerco con cuidado para evitar ser comido por el animal peludo -no lo es- dijo Buttercup, hiro no comprendio lo que abia dicho.

-no es la frace mas extraña que alguna vez ubiera escuchado- admitio aun peleandose con Roky quien solo gruñia y ella le debolvia los gruñidos -am, escucha... mis amigos no quieren ir solos a la fiesta y...-comenzo a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Buttercup -¿que fiesta?- pregunto sentandose en un arbol, Roky se acomodo en sus piernas -la fiesta de compromiso-

-oh-se quejo un poco triste Buttecup, acababa de olvidarlo y se lo recordaron en menos de un minuto -si, emm, cres que tus hermanas...- siguio pero algo mas incomodo de lo que estaba -ellas no iran- lo interrumpio nuevamente, Hiro la miro y noto que estaba molesta -no iran con ellos- siguio Buttercup ocultando su mirada en el pelo de Roky -¿porque no?-

-estan comprometidas- le contesto molesta sin mirarlo a los ojos -pero ellos...-comenzo Hiro pensando en como decirle que no pasaria nada serio, solo se le habia hacercado porque sus amigos querian ir con las hermanas de su "prometida" a la fiesta, el solo iba a decirle que les dijera a sus hermanas para que lo pensaran, pero como siempre todo le salio mal.

-ellos vendran a la fiesta con mario, _smettere di_ preoccuparsi _di me voglio solo che tu mi lasci __solo_ _per__ un attimo e pensare che è __chiedere_ _troppo__?-_ le grito molesta en italiano -entiendo, no tienes porque gritarme sabes no estoy sordo, Kore wa watashi ga kore o nozomanakattaga okotta koto mo nai watashi no sei -le grito tambien el en Japones, el estaba molesto pero no con ella, sino con sigo mismo y con su padre.

-no es personal- dijo Buttercup mirando hacia otro lado, la verdad se sentia mal, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que habia hablado italiano y lamento que lo ubiera usado para gritarle a un chico -por alguna razon siento que lo es- le contesto Hiro cruzado de brasos, Buttercup gruño y se lebanto sin decir nada solo se fue de hay dejando a Hiro sin respuesta.

-maldicion- se quejo Hiro frustrado -porfavor disculpala- pidio Blossom que habia visto todo oculta tras un arbol -esque no se lo que quiere- le conto Hiro tratando de calmarse -podrias comenzar por no encerrarnos en la habitacion, ella odia estar encerrada- le sujirio Blossom sentandose al lado de el, intentaba comprender la situacion, seguramente ella estaria igual que Buttercup si no ubiera tomado su lugar.

-esto es horrible- dijo Hiro pensando nuevamente en su boda -no tienes idea- le contesto Blossom pero se tapo la boca, habia hablado de mas, Hiro la miro tristemente -oh, tu hablas del matrimonio a la fuerza- comprendio Blossom "a la fuerza" penso Hiro, era igual que uno arreglado,

Solo que por lo general una boda arreglada llebaba mas tiempo, desde la infancia de la pareja se decidia, asi los niños crecen juntos como los mejores amigos y se conocen de toda la vida, cuando tienen la mayoria de edad su boda sale a la perfeccion y son felices porque viven con la persona que aman y con quien han vivido toda la vida.

-yo no pedi esto- murmuro Hiro tristemente, su matrimonio era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez habia imajinado -¿de verdad?- pregunto Blossom que lo abia escuchado, el nego con la cabeza -no, jamas me casaria con alguien que no conosco eso me parece enfermo-

-¿y porque no te negaste entonces, sabes que eso podria librar a mi hermana?- le reclamo Blossom molesta -lo hice, pero mi padre nunca me escucha- le dijo Hiro mirandola molesto ¿que rayos le pasaba?, no sabia lo que habia echo para evitarlo, y le estaba gritando como si ella fuera a ser la que se casara.

-¿entonces a quien planeabas desposar?- pregunto Blossom aun molesta, Hiro se abrazo a si mismo -con nadie, ese era el problema mi padre piensa que no quiero eredar su puesto- le conto un poco mas tranquilo, Blossom lo escuchaba y se calmaba un poco.

-tenia a una amiga que...- comenzo a recordar Hiro pero nego con la cabeza fuertemente -ya no importa, cuando me case con tu hermana sera el comienso de una vida sin libertad ni amor- se condeno Hiro con pesar, Blossom lo escuchaba impresionada.

-son pensamientos muy profundos para un mafioso- le dijo Blossom extrañada, Hiro sonrio -en realidad soy el segundo hijo, mi hermano mayor fue expulsado, sigue vivo, pero mi padre lo desconoce- le conto a Blossom que escuchaba atenta y lo incitaba a continuar.

-veras, cuando mi hermano cumplio 17 años, se convirtio en la mano derecha de mi padre, sin embargo el queria ser mas que eso, queria ser el jefe, mi padre enfurecio y lo desterro, podria decirse que ya no era parte de la familia, y ya que yo era el siguiente en la lista, me converti en el sucesor de todo, pero para eso necesito tener hijos y por tanto una esposa-

-eso no es justo- replico Blossom molesta -no pero nadie me hace caso- se quejo Hiro molesto, Blossom se rio, aunque no era gracioso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Hiro la miro y sus mejillas se ruborisaron un poco, Blossom noto aquella reaccion y se lebanto rapidamente.

-am.. nos vemos luego- se despidio Blossom y entro a la casa corriendo, Hiro se quedo un momento mas analisando lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar mas luz de la que dejaban los enormes ventanales de cristal por todas partes, Takamoto volteo a ver quien acababa de entrar y se sorprendio al mirar a la persona que estaba en la entrada.<p>

-¿Utonio que haces aqui?- pregunto y se dirigio a el cortesmente, Utonio se veia inseguro pero eso era lo de menos, recordo el porque estaba hay y no planeaba irse tan facilmente.

-son mis hijas, quiero verlas, tengo derecho- dijo decidido mirando a su "consuegro" y hago enfacis en "consuegro" -comprendo... pero, ellas te querran ver a ti- cuestiono Takamoto recordando como le rogaron sus hijas para que se las llevara.

Utonio sintio una punsada en el corazon, tenia razon, pero si era el plan de las chicas tenian que aceptar verlo ¿o no? -papa- se escucho el grito del otro lado de la habitacion, ambos hombres miraron hacia esa direccion encontrandose con...

Blossom- dijo su padre apenas, ella sonrio y corrio a abrazarlo -¿que haces aqui?- le pregunto felizmente al ver que su padre decidio ayudar -mi niña- dijo su padre y la aferro mas a si -tus amigos estan en camino- le murmuro al oido tan quedito que incluso Blossom apenas lo escucho.

-que alivio- dijo Blossom soltando unas lagrimas -¿donde estan tus hermanas?- pregunto Utonio naturalmente en esa ultima parte -Butter esta jugando con Roky en el patio y Bubbles debe de estar en el jardin, de echo iba con ella en este momento- informo Blossom separandose un poco de su padre.

-deberian de estarse preparando- dijo Takamoto arruinando el momento -¿prepararnos para que exactamente?- pregunto Blossom extrañada, no le gustaba como sonaba eso por alguna razon -para la fiesta donde anunciaremos el compromiso de una Utonio y mi hijo-

-¿tan pronto?- preguntaron asustados los Utonio -¿para que esperar?- pregunto ironicamente Takamoto encojiendo los hombros

-Hiro dice que prefiere conocerla antes que nada- dijo Blossom preocupada de lo que decia aquel hombre -han pasado tres dias y Hiro nisiquiera se atreve a acercarsele- replico extrictamente Takamoto -pero el insiste- dijo Blossom asustada.

-de todos modos se hara la fiesta- dijo simplemente Takamoto sabiendo que ganaria la pelea sin mucho esfuerzo asi que decidio terminarla de una vez, Blossom y Utonio tragaron saliba asustados -bien- dijo Blossom a duras penas obligandose a reaccionar -buscare a mis hermanas-

-te lo agradesco- dijo Takamoto, ya que el no planeaba ir detras de las niñas para prepararlas como si tuvieran tres años -jefe su hijo esta listo- dijo un chico de cabello y ojos marron vestido como un ganster elegantemente.

-muy bien, oh los presento- dijo Takamoto mirando al chico -natsuki, el es Utonio y su hija mayor- le dijo al chico señalando a Utonio y a Blossom -Blossom si la visto varias veces un placer conocerte formalmente- dijo Natsuki tomando la mano de Blossom y besando su mano.

-igual- dijo Blossom quitando su mano de las de Natsuki algo incomoda -mmm... talvez tengamos otra boda pronto ¿no te parece Natsuki? -dijo Takamoto, Blossom se puso palida al escuchar eso y miro a su padre quien estaba igual, despues vio a aquel chico que parecia muy feliz por la idea.

-por su puesto que lo habra- dijo Utonio, Blossom lo miro con ganas de llorar -los invitaremos a la boda no se preocupen- le dijo a Natsuki y a Takamoto, ella se extraño al igual que los dos hoombres -esta comprometida- dijo Utonio simplemente -tambien su otra hermana-

-¿con quien?- pregunto Natsuki rojo de la ira -uno de los chicos de Mario- le contesto, Blossom sonrrio sonrojada y Takamoto fruncio el seño y Natsuki se tranquilizo, Mario era conocido por ser de sangre fria, al igual que todos sus chicos, lo mejor seria dejar el tema por la paz, si sabia lo que le convenia.

-lastima, ¿puedo conocerlo?- pidio Natsuki con sospecha -no soy un fan de los matrimonios a la fuerza- dijo osadamente Natsuki, Blossom lo miro molesta y en cuanto estaba a punto de replicar su padre hablo -no es a la fuerza, ella a insistido bastante ¿no es haci hija?-

Blossom sonrio muy feliz y abrazo a su padre quien se quejo un poco, Blossom se extraño un poco y miro el brazo de su padre -¿que te paso?- pregunto Takamoto mirando el vendaje de Utonio, el se rio un poco.

-digamos que el chico es muy fuerte- admitio tocando su brazo, Blossom se sorprendio por lo que acababa de decir y sonrrio, realmente se preocupo por ella, Natsuki y Takamoto se echaron a reir, realmente para ellos, Utonio siempre fue un pobre hombre debil que se refugiaba en sus cuentas en el banco.

-estas bien- pregunto Blossom algo preocupada, su padre hacintio -busquemos a Bubbles y a Buttercup- le pidio su padre para poder hablar a solas y preguntar hacerca de lo que tenian que hacer y asegurarse de que todo saliera segun el plan.

Blossom acintio y tomo la mano de su padre -con permiso- dijo molesta de que se burlaran de su padre pero sabia que no podia hacer nada asi que decidio irse de ese lugar a buscar a Bubbles, salieron por la puerta y caminaron unos metros encontrandose con un camino de piedra, a lo lejos Blossom alcanzo escuchar una cancion y se dirigio a donde estaba la musica.

Bubbles estaba sentada en una banca tras de un arbol un pequeño pajarito estaba a su lado y parecia escucharla muy felizmente

Al final de los paraísos artificiales  
>Profundo, profundo en el fondo de la tierra<br>Yo estoy destinado a cantar solo oraciones

Desde el pasado que no tenía adónde ir  
>Yo tejo voces dando vueltas y vueltas<br>En el borde de la repetición de la historia  
>Yo me dedico a la suerte<p>

Cantaba muy felizmente, Blossom la escucho facinada, Bubbles se detuvo y miro a su amiga, Blossom la miro y la abrazo -¿que te pasa?- pregunto Blossom al ver que Bubbles tenia las pestañas humedas y sus ojos cristalinos -nada, es solo que, por alguna razon me invadio un horrible terror, estoy asustada- confeso Bubbles aferrandose a su amiga.

-no te preocupes estaremos bien- trato de calmarla acariciandole el cabello, al notar que Bubbles se tranquilizo despues de un rato la lebanto, Bubbles miro a Utonio sin expresion para luego sonrreirle, Utonio se extraño ante la actitud de su hija... ¿su hija?, si se acostumbro a decirlo.

-porque cantabas- pregunto Blossom comenzando a caminar para buscar a Buttercup -cantar me tranquiliza, mama siempre me cantaba cuando yo era pequeña- le confeso Bubbles recordando a su madre -la mia me contaba historias trajicas, y me hacia reflexionar que mis problemas no eran tan grandes como los que tenian los personajes de las historias-

-eso es muy lindo- admitio Bubbles mirando por todas partes buscando a Buttercup -si era increible- se detubo un momento Blossom encontrandose con la pelota de Roky -ROKY- grito Blossom y comenzo a silvar despues jugo con la pelota un momento y la lanzo, momento despues aquel fiera enorme corrio por la pelota.

-hola, donde esta Buttercup- le pregunto Bubbles a Roky quien parecio querer que lo siguieran, ambas lo siguieron sin dudarlo, Utonio se quedo un momento sin moverse, habia escuchado a las chicas y como hablaban de sus madres, recordo a su esposa realmente la amaba, murio cuando Blossom era muy joven, y penso que realmente no le hacia falta.

Eso pensaba hasta ese momento que escucho como Blossom hablaba de su madre, despues fue a buscar a sus "hijas".

Bubbles y Blossom siguieron a Roky hasta un laberinto, Roky se adentro corriendo y Blossom y Bubbles no estubieron muy seguras -Roky- le hablaron nuevamente, el cachorro regreso por donde habia ido y les dijo con la mirada que sabia a donde ir, Blossom confio en el y lo siguio por todo el laberinto, Bubbles la siguio.

-realmente es bueno- dijo Buttercup al ver que lo habia encontrado -ni que lo digas- dijo Blossom mirandola felizmente -salgamos de aqui- dijo Bubbles al ver que el laberinto parecia no tener fin.

cuando salieron se sentaron en el pasto -¿tu madre te cantaba cansiones?- le pregunto Blossom a Buttercup quien estaba acostada en el pasto -no mi madre no cantaba mas que una cancion de cuna para cuando no me queria dormir- le contesto mirando el cielo.

-¿te contaba cuentos?- pregunto Bubbles y Buttercup nego con la cabeza -solo cuando yo se lo pedia- le contesto acostandose en Roky como almoada -mi mama jugaba con nosotras hasta que caiamos exaustas- les conto felizmente de recordar eso.

-tentemos que vestirnos- dijo Blossom recordando porque las estaba buscando -al rato- dijo Buttercup sabiendo a que se referia -Buttercup- insistio Blossom, ella se lebanto al igual que las dos -bien- dijo Bubbles dirigiendose a su habitacion.

-¿tu mama tenia una cancion especial?- pregunto Blossom a Bubbles -ademas de majicas esperanzas la cancion que siempre me calmaba era la de paraiso de luz y sombra, era una hermosa cancion mama y papa la cantaban para mi cuando no podia dormir-

-¿cual era tu juego favorito?- le pregunto Blossom a Buttercup quien miraba el armario pasmada y trago saliba -habia un juego muy extraño, imajinabas alguna cosa o persona y tenian que hacerte 10 preguntas, si adivinaban en que pensabas te acian cosquillas y tenias que correr a esconderte, si te encontraban te acian cosquillas, si no te encontraban gritaban me rindo y seguian jugando, si no adivinaban tenias inmunidad para el siguiente turno-

-suena divertido- dijo Blossom animadamente -lo era- dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa melancolica -¿tenias un cuento favorito?- pregunto Bubbles a Blossom, ella penso un momento y despues hacintio.

-se llamaba la inumanidad, hace mucho tiempo en un reino en algun lugar del mundo, nacieron dos gemelos un niño y una niña, eran muy unidos pero cuando tenian 4 años a el lo mandaron a entrenar para proteger a la futura reina, y su hermana fue educada por muchas personas estrictas, a los 14 años ella fue reina ya que su madre y padre habian muerto, y su hermano regreso, a pesar del tiempo perdido seguian siendo tan unidos como el primer dia, un dia insultaron a la niña quien mando matar a aquel hombre, la mujer de ese hombre juro vengansa, pero nadie le hizo caso, el hermano fue a un viaje al pais vecino y se enamoro de la princesa de ese pais quien estaba comprometida con el principe del otro lado del mar, su hermana estaba enamorada de aquel principe y mando matar a la enamorada de su hermano, el cumplio su deseo sin protestar, a pesar de que se sentia horrible, tiempo despues, la mujer aprovecho el atento contra el pais vecino para convencer al pueblo, quien la apoyo, el hermano le dijo a su hermana que se cambiara de ropa ella lo obedecio cuando termino encontro a su hermano con un vestido y el pelo suelto, era identico a ella, un instante despues entraron por la princesa y tomaron al hermano, lo encarcelaron y al dia siguiente el chico fue llevado a la plaza donde antiguamente mataban publicamente a los tridores, a primera fila su hermana estaba mirando todo atonita el le sonrrio y ella tambien despues la navaja cayo sobre el cuello del chico, murio por su hermana-

-es un cuento muy triste- dijo Bubbles sentada en una silla -a mi me gusto- dijo Buttercup poniendose unos converse negros, y acomodandose el incomodo vestido color verde limon hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, Bubbles tenia un vestido straple azul cielo con brillos por todas partes y Blossom un vestido rosa con flores blancas y ramas por todas partes.

-odio esto- dijo Blossom mirando su vestido -no siento que soy yo- se quejo, Bubbles sonrrio ilusionada y Buttercup se encogio de hombros -eso se puede arreglar- dijo Bubbles con una sonrrisa

* * *

><p>Traduccion de lo que se gritaron:<p>

Buttercup:deja de molestarme solo quiero que me dejen en paz por un momento y no pensar en eso ¿es mucho pedir?

Hiro: ademas no es mi culpa que esto pasara yo no queria esto

* * *

><p>Lia-sennenko: habra violencia proximamente no deseesperes<p>

blossXbrick:_ no se me ocurrio en el momento _

_sebas li 2496: _yo si queria que le quebraramos el brazo/_pero luego no podra ayudar como tiene que acerlo Karla entiendelo/ _

ni que fuera tan importante el maldito/ _hay mejor ya callate/_ :p yo sabre y deja de ver el video del perrito/ _tan lindo que era el pequeño y tu lo bolviste brusco en 10 minutos ¿como le hiciste?/ _es mi naturaleza es algo que se me da/ _presumida /_te dicen ¬¬/ _grrr/ _grrr


	20. Luna

-papa llego "hermanas"- les dijo Blossom con una sonrrisa en el rostro por decirles haci a sus mejores amigas, su padre le habia mandado un mensaje de que estaba en la casa, se habia ido para arreglar algunas cosas y dijo que le mandaria un mensaje en cuanto volviera para que estuvieran mas tranquilas.

-que bien- dijo Bubbles despues de lebantarse del suelo con varios alfileres en la boca, despues se los quito y los puso en un pequeño cojin -quedaste preciosa- le dio un cumplido Bubbles al ver el vestido de Blossom, ahora era rosa, pero sin las flores blancas y con una franja negra a la mitad de la sintura.

-ya era hora de que terminaras- le dijo Buttercup aburrida acostada en su cama, Bubbles y Blossom la miraron molestas por su comentario pero Buttercup no se atemorizo y las miro desinteresadamente.

-habria terminado mas rapido si no le hubieras roto el vestido- le replico Bubbles de manos cruzadas Buttercup solto una risita burlona que molesto mas a Bubbles.

-se le veia mejor- se defendio un poco pero las dos la seguian mirando molestas -si me miran asi me hacen sentir una persona mala- se quejo con una sonrrisa, Bubbles y Blossom se echaron a reir, en ese momento la puerta fue tocada.

-pase- dijeron las tres animadas, en eso una chica entro a la habitacion -¿quien de ustedes es la novia de Hino?- pregunto la chica pero Buttecup se molesto e hizo una mueca de desagrado sin mirar a la chica.

-ninguna- dijo simplemente mirando a sus amigas que tampoco miraban a la chica a la cara -eso pense- murmuro la chica con una sonrrisa, la pelinegra debia ser -soy luna- se presento la chica ante las tres, Blossom lo penso un momento y tambien se presento.

-yo soy Bloss...- pero se detuvo al encarar a la chica y se quedo estatica, Bubbles y Buttercup miraron a Luna y se quedaron con los ojos como platos -esto no es normal- dijo Bubbles al mirar a la chica -¡No sabia que nos habian clonado!- grito Buttercup asombrada.

Blossom se quedo en shock al ver a la chica que tenia delante de ella, Luna era una chica de su edad aproximadamente, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos cafes era identica a ella con esepcion de los ojos su cabello era incluso del mismo largo.

-am... mucho gusto, me llamo Blossom ella es Bubbles y ella es Buttercup- se presento y a sus amigas, Luna estaba en el mismo estado que ella pero reacciono despues de un momento.

-entonces Buttercup es la prometida de el joven Hiro-dijo Luna mirando a la chica pelinegra que tenia una mueca de molestia -que suerte tienes, muchas chicas matarian por ese honor- le dijo con la voz algo apagada que Blossom descubrio.

-¿y porque tanta violencia?, no me maten que alguien ocupe mi puesto si quiere yo no me opondre- dijo con sierta burla en la voz Buttercup, Luna la miro molesta y aparto la mirada con orgullo.

-no me interesa lo que pienses pero tienes que venir con migo te guste o no- le dijo Luna a Buttercup quien estaba echando humo por la actitud de la chica.

-¿y para que rayos me quieres?- pregunto Buttercup retadoramente y abansando hacia la chica, pero fue detenida por Blossom y Bubbles -el jefe quiere que tu y el señor Hiro esten juntos en la fiesta- le informo a Buttercup quien solto un grito aterrada.

-toda la noche al lado de ese...- dijo alarmada Buttercup pero fue interrumpida -mas respeto para el señor Hiro, rica de barrio- la ofendio Luna, Buttercup se puso roja de la ira pero despues regreso a su color natural, Blossom la solto al verla mas tranquila externamente, no sabia que era lo que haria.

-yo digo lo que se me de la gana robot pre-programado de quinta- le dijo furiosa y a punto de meterle un golpe -¿robot?- pregunto Luna algo extrañada, pero parecia dolida por alguna razon -te dicen que hacer y tu lo haces sin replicar, por el simple echo de querer impresionar "al jefe" o talvez a alguien mas-

Luna se quedo estetica un momento al escuchar a Buttercup, ella tenia razon pero no tenia que verse debil ante la chica que mas odiava por el echo de existir y estar con Hiro, su mejor amigo desde que tenian memoria, no soportaba la idea pero no podia hacer nada, sentia las lagrimas acomularse en sus ojos, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-que cruel- dijo Blossom algo sorprendida de ver como Luna salia de ese lugar -no es mi culpa usar vestido me pone irritante- se defendio Buttercup -esa no es excusa Butter- la regaño Bubbles, pero ella solo se encogio de hombros.

-estare con ustedes, no las dejare hasta que vea que estan con los chicos- dijo Buttercup decidida, no le importaba lo que podia pasarle, al final ella abia prometido protegerlas hasta que ella pudiera, se lo prometio a Brick y lo cumpliria.

-lo sabemos- dijo Blossom con una sonrrisa -pero, me gustaria saber porque te importa tanto lo que nos pace?- le pregunto intrigada, Buttercup iba a contestar pero en eso el celular de Blossom sono y ella contesto -si, entiendo, no... descuida, estaremos bien solamente no te tardes demaciado-

Blossom colgo y miro a las chicas algo preocupada -¿que ocurre?- pregunto Bubbles alamada por la mirada de Blossom quien trago un poco de saliva.

-los chicos aun no han llegado y el hombre que da miedo exige nuestra presencia en este instante- dijo algo nerviosa y comenzando a temblar, Bubbles tomo sus manos calmandola un poco -estaremos bien- le murmuro como si alguien fuera a descubrirlas.

-¿como lo sabes?- le pregunto aun temblando, Buttercup puso su mano en el hombro de Blossom mostrandole su apoyo -tengo un mal presentimiento- confeso Blossom temerosa.

-como pueden estar tan calmadas, en especial tu Buttercup- les pregunto a ambas mirandolas con miedo, Buttercup miro a otro lado y luego sonrrio -tranquilizate, estaremos bien, no nos separaremos hasta que encontremos a los chicos- le dijo fielmente tranquilizando a la peliroja.

-¿como puedes estar tan tranquila Bubbles?- le pregunto a su amiga, ella sonrrio y apreto un poco su mano -porque... pronto estare con Boomer, ¿que mas puedo pedir?-

* * *

><p>Se escuchaban varios disparos, al final se detuvieron, Brick, Boomer y Butch estaban en el suelo respirando profundamente y llenos de sudor con un arma en su mano cada uno -buen trabajo chicos- los felicito Jake que tenia varias manchas de rojo en su ropa, pero su sonrrisa aun estaba en su rostro.<p>

-gracias- murmuraron los tres, despues se levantaron, Mario los miro con brillo en sus ojos -tienen buena punteria, no fayaron ni una vez- dijo Mario, los tres se miraron inseguros -gracias- dijo Butch con una sonrrisa.

-¿realmente este ejercicio era necesario?- pregunto Boomer mirando su ropa llena de rojo -espero que no, pero no me gustaria que estuvieran en ese lugar sin estar listos- admitio mario mirando el cuarto de ejercicio, habia varios muros y muñecos falsos llenos de sangre todos estaban con sangre escurriendo y la "sangre" salpico por todo el lugar.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Brick por las palabras de Mario, quien suspiro -nunca se sabe lo que pasara en una de esas reuniones, tenemos que estar prevenidos- les explico a los tres quienes miraban el arma que tenian en las manos seriamente.

-esta bien- dijo Boomer con una pequeña sonrrisa, sus hermanos lo miraron algo preocupados -si es por Bubbles yo hare cualquier cosa- dijo animadamente y sus hermanos sonrrieron -igual nosotros- dijeron sus hermanos decididos.

-en ese caso, bayan a cambiarse iremos a la casa de nuestro "socio"- les dijo Mario con una sonrrisa al ver la determinacion de los chicos, ellos fueron a una abitacion

-dime querido sobrino ¿quien es el chico del que me hablaste?- pregunto Mario a Jake que se estaba limpiando la sangre falza, un momento despues sonrrio con malicia -el moreno- le contesto con su sonrrisa maliciosa, Mario miro a Butch y se quedo pensativo un momento

-¿trajes?- pregunto Brick al ver el traje italiano con una corbata roja sangre y una camisa blanca, los de sus hermanos eran iguales solo que la corvata de azul y verde respectivamente

-claro, se supone que son de los chicos de Mario el mafioso Italiano, ademas iran a una fiesta llena de mafiosos, no pueden verse como unos vagos, sin ofender- dijo Jack entrando el la habitacion vestido con un traje igual al de los chicos pero con una corbata negra y un sombrero.

-wow- dijo Boomer al ver al chico -descuida, nos han dicho peor- dijo Brick mientras se acomodaba el saco -ese tipo de personas los aplastaran en cuanto tengan oportunidad, no se las den, solo estaran buscando su debilidad para hacerlos sentir inferiores-

-no hay problema sabemos tratar con ese tipo de gente- le dijo Butch dejando su corbata sin atar -genial, en ese caso solo tengo que darles esto- les mostro sus armas, cada uno tomo la suya y la guardo -espero no tener que usarla- dijo Bomer inseguro.

-si no hay opcion lo aremos- dijo Brick mirandose en un espejo, al principio no se reconocio en su reflejo -esperemos que no pase nada grave- dijo Jack para si mismo -bueno andando se nos hizo tarde- todos bajaron y subieron a un auto negro un momento despues el auto arranco.

* * *

><p>-¿donde esta Butter?- pregunto Hino al ver a luna cabizbaja, Luna se sorprendio porque le preguntara eso por lo general el preguntaba ¿que te ocurre Luna? pero esta vez nada, desde que estaba comprometido ella parecia imbisible.<p>

-no me quiso acompañar- le dijo Luna esperando que la comprendiera -no puedes hacer nada bien- se quejo Takamoto quien estaba al lado de su hijo esperando a su futura nuera, eso ponia de nervios a Hiro.

-la fiesta ya comenzo, tendremos problemas si no te veo con tu prometida en 3 minutos- amenazo y ambos chicos se sintieron nerviosos -¿no te parece que estas muy histerico?- pregunto la voz de Buttercup, todos voltearon a verla, estaba acompañada de Bubbles y Blossom.

-ya era hora- dijo Luna mirando con molestia a Buttercup -no te pregunte robotsito- le contesto desafiante igual que siempre, Luna se quedo callada y dolida ¿Hiro la miraba como a un agente mas?.

-resuelvan sus direrencias luego- les dijo Takamoto mirando a ambas chicas -señores, señoritas, caballeros y damas, les doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa espero que sea de su agrado, al final de la noche anunciaremos el porque de reunirnos aqui, mientras tanto disfruten- dijo Takamoto con una copa de vino en la mano, al terminar de hablar todos le aplaudieron con una sonrrisa.

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto Hiro a Luna con una sonrrisa y sus ojos con sierto brillo, -¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunto Hiro mirando a Buttercup y a sus hermanas -no somos nada, no veo el porque me pides permiso-

Luna se quedo en shock un momento pero despues tomo la mano de Hiro y fueron a la pista a bailar (bailes de salon) -los ves por algun lado- pregunto Buttercup a Blossom, èsta nego con la cabeza aun buscando una cara conocida sin exito.

-aun tienes esa sensacion- confirmo Bubbles mirando la inseguridad de Blossom, quien seguia con ese mal presentimiento sintiendo que le revolvia el estomago -trata de calmarte- le dijo Buttercup al mirar como Blossom jugaba con sus manos nerviosa

-hay esta tu... hay esta papa- dijo Bubbles al mirar como Utonio estaba al otro lado del salon, las tres movieron los brazos llamando su atencion, Utonio avanso asta llegar al lado de su hija que lo veia con preocupacion -todo va a salir bien- la animo

-saldremos de aqui muy pronto, te lo prometo- le dijo a su hija, Blossom sonrrio cuando su padre le abrazo, su padre no hacia eso nunca y se sintio muy bien cuando lo hizo finalmente -distraere a su hermana un momento chicas- le dijo Utonio a Bubbles y Buttercup, ellas acintieron sonrriendo.

Utonio tomo la mano de su hija y fueron hasta el centro de la pista Blossom estaba algo sonrrojada -¿que ocurre?- pregunto su padre al mirar a su hija -la ultima vez que baile contigo tenia 5 años- recordo Blossom Utonio recordo a Blossom de 5 años bailando con el ambos con una sonrrisa llena de alegria en su rostro.

-me eh alejado de ti desde que tu madre...- admitio Utonio pero dudando de completar esa frace -murio papa, esta bien, supe aceptarlo- le dijo Blossom abrazondo a su padre -pero no te apoye-

-ni yo a ti, no fue tu culpa- Blossom tenia los ojos cristalinos, su padre le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente -te amo hija- le dijo su padre por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo -y yo a ti papa-

* * *

><p>Brick se toco el estomago al sentir un retortijon, sus hermanos lo notaron y como era de esperar no lo pasarian por alto -¿que te ocurre?- preguntaron los dos angustiados, Brick los miro e hizo una mueca, de dolor e inseguridad.<p>

-no lo se... pero no creo que signifique algo bueno- confeso al reconocer esa sensacion, tenia el mal presentimiento y tenia la horrible sensacion de que algo pasaria, algo realmente malo, miro a sus hermanos y el sentimiento aumento.

-es natural sentirte nervioso en tu primer "trabajo"- le dijo Jake que escuchaba todo, Boomer lo miro extrañado y con curiosidad -¿como puedes saber eso?- le pregunto sin rodeos Butch, Jake y Jack soltaron una pequeña risa.

-no deberia decirles esto, pero este no es nuestro primer trabajo- confeso Jack con una sonrrisa orgullosa en su rostro, los chicos se sintieron nerviosos al escuchar eso -¿a que edad empiesa un mafioso normalmente?- pregunto Brick intentando tener toda la informacion que le fuera posible.

-no hay edad determinada, a los 25, o a la edad que ya pueden sostener por su cuenta un arma, por lo general cuando ya son un poco maduros- le dijo Jake mirando su 9 milimetros con una sonrrisa melancolica en los labios.

-asi que ustedes...- dijo Butch esperando que alguien terminara la oracion por el -...un año antes de que nuestros padres murieran- le dijo Jack seriamente, Brick silvo -eso es muy temprano ¿no?- los gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

-incluso nuestro padre estuvo de acuerdo, pienso que fue principalmente por el lugar donde viviamos- dijo Jake despues de repasar todo en su cabeza un momento, Brick trataba de prestarle mas atencion a la historia de los gemelos para distraerse de la sensacion que parecia no querer irse en un buen rato.

-respira- le aconsejo Boomer al notar el esfuerzo que hacia su hermano para aguantar el dolor y comenzaba a sudar un poco, Brick abrio una ventana para que le entrara el aire y noto algo que lo sorprendio -esta oscureciendo- dijo Butch al notar que las estrellas comenzaban a salir.

-¿falta mucho?- preguntaron los tres preocupados de no llegar -estamos a 10 minutos-Brick sintio nauseas -podrias llegar mas rapido- pidio respirando profundamente sintiendo un hueco en el estomago -no aguanta un poco- pidio Jake mirando a Brick con preocupacion.

* * *

><p>-ya detente- le pidio Hiro a Luna al mirar que ella no lo veia a los ojos, Luna lo miro con confusion pero lo ovedecio, en ese momento recordo a Buttercup "robot" esa palabra habia entrado en su cabeza y resonaba como un eco que parecia no tener fin.<p>

-¿que ocurre joven Hiro?- pregunto Luna con sierta preocupacion y la cabeza baja, Hiro la miro molesto, lo tomo de los brazos y la forzo a mirarlo a los ojos -te e dicho un millon de veces que no me digas asi Luna, ¿acaso solo me vez como tu superior realmente?- le pregunto desesperado queriendo decirle algo pero antes de cualquier cosa tenia que saber lo que pensaba la chica.

-Hiro... yo...-alcanzo a decir Luna apartando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Hiro sonrojada, realmente queria decirle lo que sentia. Se decicio. Lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo derramando varias lagrimas -realmente yo... te amo- le confeso en un susurro algo apenada y ocultando su cara en la ropa de Hiro aun llorando.

sabia que eso no era posible, que al pasar unos meses el ya estaria casado y probablemente con hijos en camino, se repetia esa idea todos los dias, su mente queria aceptarlo, pero su corazon se negaba con todas sus fuerzas. Hiro en cambio al escuchar eso se sintio con tremenda alegria que no pudo reprimir un grito de felicidad, solo esas palabras necesitaba, solo eso, lo habia pedido a gritos durante tanto tiempo y hay estaba su mejor amiga confesandole lo que sentia realmente.

Hiro abrazo a Luna sonriendo, le acaricio el pelo y comenzo a moverla como bailando lentamente, Luna lo siguio aun abrazandolo (_poner cualquier cansion lenta aqui n.n/ _por dios).

-que linda escena- dijo la voz de un chico que resono por toda la casa, Takamoto busco el origen de esa voz que conocia muy bien -muestrate- ordeno Takamoto, la voz se rio un momento despues todos los presentes hicieron un camino por el cual un chico igual a Takamoto pero mas joven caminaba por el, nadie decia nada, al llegar los dos hombres uno frente al otro Takamoto lo miro con decepcion.

-hola padre- dijo el chico sacando un cigarro y fumandolo -tu no eres mi hijo- lo desconocio y el chico se rio -es verdad tienes un nuevo favorito ¿no?- dijo ironicamente el chico -Hiro- nombro el chico, Hiro miro a su hermano y quedo atonito, Luna se separo de el y lo ayudo a avansar los primeros pasos para llegar al lado de su padre.

-si hay esta mi querido hermanito menor- dijo el chico sarcasticamente mirando con rencor a Hiro -no puedo creer que vayas a hacer lo que nuestro padre te dice, eres mejor que eso- le dijo a Hiro quien solo rodo los ojos -no me crees mirame a mi-

-si revelarte contra nuestro padre realmente te llevo a un buen lugar- le dijo Hiro a su hermano sabiendo que queria jugar con su mente un rato, esta vez no lo dejaria -mejor que casarme- replico el chico.

-vamos Alex, tener familia y el negocio familiar es es malo comparado con quedarte sin nada y por tu propia cuenta- lo enfrento Hiro por primera vez en toda su vida -lo es cuando realmente no quieres a esa chica- Hiro y todos los presentes se sorprendieron por esa declaracion.

-si hermanito, se que te forzaran a casar con la chica, tu no eres capas de algo asi, te ofresco un trato mejor, me das todo buscas a la chica de tus sueños y todos felices- Takamoto miro a Hiro quien estaba pensativo, si llegaba a decir que si por mas que lo amara, lo mataria y a su hermano tambien.

-para tu informacion, la chica con la que me casare, la amo- Luna se sonrrojo ante esa declaracion, sintio que fue para ella y no para Buttercup, Alex se echo a reir -de verdad, no te creo- le dijo Alex mirando retadoramente a su hermano, Hiro estaba molesto y Takamoto no creia lo que su hijo decia o mas bien no lo comprendia.

-es verdad, y no necesito que lo creas- le contesto Hiro, Alex se sorprendio de ver la actitud de su hermano menor y sonrrio, en eso se habia convertido su hermano en unos años, le agradaba no podia negarlo.

* * *

><p>-al fin, hemos llegado chicos- dijo Mario y las puertas se abrieron, los chicos estaban frente a un barandal negro y ya estaba oscuro sin embargo las luces de la enorme casa alumbraban el jardin, Butch se apresuro a abrir la puerta pero ese momento se escucho el seguro de un arma.<p>

-¿quienes son?- pregunto un hombre mirandolos a todos apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Butch, quien realmente no parecia atemorizado y sonrrio mirando a sus hermanos -no creo que haga falta contesta a esa pregunta- dijo Mario acomodandose su saco, los hombres guardaron sus armas en cuanto lo reconocieron y abrieron la puerta.

-no es algo tarde para llegar- dijo ironicamente uno de los guardias -esperemos que no- dijo Brick abansando pero sintiendo esa sensacion que parecia eterna -15 minutos con eso, no puede ser normal- dijo Brick a si mismo -esta bien- le dijo Boomer con brillo en sus ojos, Birck se extraño ante el comentario de su hermano -¿como lo sabes?- pregunto Butch.

-porque las estoy viendo desde aqui- les contesto para señalar adentro, Brick y Butch voltearon a ver a todas las personas en circulo, habia tres hombres en el centro y serca de ellos estaban Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup y una chica parecida a Blossom -¿que ocurre?- pregunto Boomer en un susurro a un chico que estaba mirando atento lo que ocurria.

-Alex volvio para reclamar su derecho como primojenito, parece que Hiro no quiere y Takamoto lo apoya- le dijo el chico sin siquiera mirarlo solo veia al frente atento a lo que pasara, Boomer regreso con sus hermanos que esperaban la respuesta a esa escena -no entendi- dijo Boomer, sus hermanos cayeron de espaldas, cuando se recuperaron Butch le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Boomer quien se quejo.

-idiota- le susurro Butch a Boomer -insultandolo no lograremos nada- dijo Brick mirando a Blossom quien se tocaba el estomago y abrazaba a su padre al mismo tiempo y parecia angustiada, queria respuestas antes de llegar como loco a mitad del salon e irse con su novia como si nada

Brick se acerco a Mario que parecia estarse despidiendo de varias personas que estaban saliendo de ese lugar -¿a donde van?- pregunto Butch interesado -saben que esto no terminara bien y ya que no es su asunto todos se estan llendo-

-¿que ocure aqui?- pregunto Brick mirando como todos se iban hasta quedar con mucho menos de la mitad de las personas que estaban hay -ves a ese tipo viejo, es Takamoto, el chico que se parece a el es Alex su hijo mayor y el mas joven es Hiro el menor- explico Mario señalando a los hombres -¿y?- pregunto Boomer esperando que continuara.

-Alex se revelo hace algunos años y Takamoto lo desconocio, Hiro se convirtio el eredero-explico Mario esperando que lo entendieran, al ver que si continuio -Alex volvio y quiere lo que le pertenece por derecho y parece que Hiro no se lo quiere dar- les resumio toda la historia y los tres comprendieron -¿y eso nos interesa porque...?-dijo Butch algo impaciente, Mario no quiso reirse mucho asi que solo sonrrio -Hiro es el que se casara con Buttercup ¿te parece importante?- le pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

los tres se abrieron paso entre la gente para estar cerca de sus novias y amiga (saben de quien hablamos) -debemos detenerlos- pregunto Jake pero Mario nego con la cabeza y una sonrrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-no me interesa lo que me digas yo tendre lo que quiera- le dijo Alex a su padre quien seguia mirandolo fijamente, Hiro lo miraba seriamente y Alex lo noto -hermano se honesto contigo mismo ¿realmente quieres casarte con una chica que no conoces?- Hiro dudo un momento y nego con la cabeza.<p>

-exacto, no quieres, talvez hayas cambiado un poco pero aun asi eres mi hermano, te conosco y quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo Alex sinceramente con una sonrrisa -si no me conviertes en el eredero, almenos permiteme quedarme- pidio mirando a su padre, Hiro penso un momento.

-no me casare con una chica que no conosco- dijo Hiro seriamente su padre iba a reprochar -¿de que hablas Hiro?- pregunto su padre molesto mirando a la chica morena que estaba a unos pasos de ellos mirando todo con sierto miedo a lo puediera pasar a continuacion.

Bubbles sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro y se volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que reflejaban felicidad y mucha ilusion, Bubbles conocia ese brillo azul lleno de vida y abrazo a Boomer con todas sus fuerzas -Boomer- susurro aferrandose mas a el chico quien hizo lo mismo con ella -¿porque hiciste esto?- pregunto Boomer mirandola preocupado, Bubbles le acomdo el cabello rubio y despues lo alboroto un poco -no pensaba dejar solas a mis amigas, espero que lo comprendas- pidio Bubbles con una sonrrisa, Boomer la miro inseguro un momento y despues la beso sin pensarlo mas tiempo, un pequeño pero muy tierno que lleno a los dos de felicidad, se sentian completos y tranquilos al estar el uno al lado del otro, se separaron y Bubbles estaba llorando Boomer se preocupo -no es nada solo que...te nesesito tanto- le dijo aferrandose a Boomer seguido por otro beso.

Butch abrazo a Buttercup por la cintura esta se sorprendio aterrada y se giro encontrandose con unos ojos verdes con un brillo inigualable -te asuste, lo lamento- se disculpo Butch al mirar la reaccion de Buttercup quien ni siquiera lo penso solo lo abrazo por el cuello sin la mas minima intencion de soltarse, Butch se sorprendio al principio, luego la abrazo dulcemente y le acaricio el cabello -te tardaste- le reclamo la chica, el solto una risa felizmente, realmente amaba a esa chica -Butter yo...- dijo Butch al recordar todo lo que habia pasado antes de que rescataran a Blossom -soy un idiota- se dijo a si mismo aun acariciando el cabello de Buttercup -si, pero no te culpo no soy la gran cosa- Butch la miro con reproche -eres lo mejor que me a pasado- confeso Butch con un sonrojo al igual que Buttercup ante tal declaracion, no lo penso mas y la beso esta vez el a ella, Buttercup no lo penso mucho y correspondio.

-me casare con la chica que amo, no me importa lo que digan ustedes- confeso ilusionado, Alex no pudo finjir mas y se echo a reir como un desquisiado -lo ves padre- dijo Alex a duras penas y limpiandose las lagrimas de alegria por la risa de ese momento -este chico no tiene lo que se necesita para el negocio-

Takamoto lo penso por un momento -tienes razon, pero es mejor que tener a un traidor egocentrico que solo piensa en salvar su peyejo- aclaro Takamoto mirando a Alex que ante ese comentario se quedo serio y ofendido -ademas yo creo en mi hijo- apoyo Takamoto a Hiro por primera vez desde que Alex se habia ido.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Hiro no creyendo lo que su padre le decia -de verdad Hiro- le dijo Takamoto mirando a su hijo con una sonrrisa -y ya que no me crees, te lo mostrare Alex- dijo Hiro acercandose a Luna y a Blossom -esta es la chica que amo, y con la que me casare-

Brick se quedo un segundo mirando a Blossom intentando creer que era real y no solo otra fantasia que su mente le transmitia alargo su brazo para tocarla en silencio, Blossom miraba el espectaculo sin saber que hacer, Hiro se estaba acercando a Luna quien se veia muy nerviosa, Blosom la tomo del brazo y luna la miro -se feliz- le susurro y Luna acintio esperando a que Hiro la mostrara ante Takamoto.

-¿ella?- pregunto Alex al mirar a la peliroja, Brick se quedo con los ojos como platos atonito y Luna quedo en shock al igual que todos los presetes, pero la mas sorprendida era Blossom quien ahora estaba siendo tomada del brazo por Hiro.

* * *

><p><em>estas loca asi no puede terminar<em>/ lo se pero no lo pude evitar/_aun asi creo saber como termina todo esto y no me agrada/_¿que dice el titulo?/ _romeo y julieta/ _exacto agradecimientos:

blossXbrick: ¿fui tan ovia? jeje, espero con ansias la continuacion de tu historia, gracias por tus reviews

Lia-sennenko:¿_porque quieren violencia?/_hay no se sera porque lo bueno de un finc asi como de todo es la sangre sudor y lagrimas derramadas/ _gracias por tu comentario_

_sebas li 2496:no sabemos hablar japones y al italiano le entendemos un poco gracias por comentar_

**a todos los que leen este finc gracias pero si no es mucho pedir dejen reviews enserio inspiran aunque no lo crean**


	21. te amo

-¿ella?- pregunto Alex al mirar a la peliroja, Brick se quedo con los ojos como platos atonito y Luna quedo en shock al igual que todos los presetes, pero la mas sorprendida era Blossom quien ahora estaba siendo tomada del brazo por Hiro.

-¿eh?- fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca de Hiro al mirar la cara de la chica que tenia sujeta por la mano.

Alex examino a Blossom mirandola de arriba a abajo, Blossom estaba echa piedra, no sabia que habia pasado, todo habia sido tan repentino que lo unico que pudo hacer fue safar su mano de la de Hiro que volteo a ver a Luna, quien lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos iba a ir por ella pero Luna salio corriendo de ese lugar antes que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra.

-temo que hay un malentendido- intervino Natsuki quien miraba a Blossom como su cara mostraba confusion total -te confundiste Hiro, te casaras con su hermana menor, la morena- explico Natsuki intentando aclarar todo en su mente al igual que todos los presentes, todos voltearon a ver a la chica morena quien se sintio algo intimidada, Butch tomo su mano fuertemente.

-eso es traicion- murmuro otro chico de los que estaban hay -seguramente Hiro se dio cuenta de que lo engañaban- dijo otro comenzando a difamar a Buttercup -la traicion se castiga con muerte- grito otro y todos sacaron su arma y apuntaron a Buttercup -alto- dijo Blossom apena reacciono poniendose frente a sus amigos

-Hiro, diles la verdad- pidio Blossom mirandolo a los ojos, Hiro no comprendio -te has equivocado, no soy yo a quien quieres es a Luna- dijo Blossom atemorisada por todas las armas que les apuntaban a ella y a sus amigos.

-¿Luna?, la chica insoportable y debil que trabaja para nosotros- dijo Takamoto mirando a su hijo, quien no dijo nada -hablas de la tonta que nisiquiera puede apuntar bien- pregunto Alex con sorna -tal para cual ¿no?- dijo burlandose de ellos.

-la elijo a ella por ensima de todos ustedes- dijo Hiro decidido apuntando a su padre con una mano y a su hermano con otra

-¿que hacemos?- pregunto Bubbles en un susurro tratando de no moverse mucho -no lo se todo el plan se esta derrumbando- dijo Buttercup mirando a Blossom, quien a su ves buscaba a Luna sin exito.

-tu no quieres hacer esto- dijo Alex mirando a su hermano sin importarle que tuviera enfrente de el un arma de alto calibre casi a quema-ropa -lo hare si tengo que hacerlo- dijo convencido Hiro

-Alex quiero que controles a tu hermano- pidio Takamoto seriamente, el chico lo miro sorprendido -hazlo y volveras a ser de la familia- le ofrecio su padre, Alex sonrio macabramente y levanto las manos chasqueo sus dedos y varias personas salieron de varias partes de la casa apuntando a Hiro.

-esto esta mal- reconocio Boomer nervioso, Brick tomo a Blossom de la mano y se tranquilizo al instante, Blossom lo miro y le sonrrio -no finjas- le pidio tristemente Brick, Blossom quito su sonrrisa y fue sustituida por una mueca de tristesa -jamas crei que esto pasara asi, lo lamento talvez no salgamos de esto- dijo Blossom aprentando su mano aun mas.

-¿que creiste que pasaria?- pregunto Brick mirandola a los ojos

-el plan... era simple... me acercaria a Hiro como una amiga le sacaria la informacion necesaria de que era lo que queria, en cuanto supe que estaba enamorado busque a la chica, la encontre, el plan era que ustedes llegaran a sacarnos despues de hacer algun tipo de trato, el se casaria con Luna y nosotros nos alejariamos de esto lo mejor que pudieramos, no funciono- Brick comprendio todo al instante, no era un mal plan solo que no era seguro, hubo un error, ese tipo si que era un idiota

Hiro tiro ambas armas al suelo rendido -buen chico- dijo Alex mirando a su hermano -estas consiente de que me amenasaste y tambien a nuestro padre verdad... hermanito- dijo Alex amenasadoramente, Hiro trago saliva -asi que volvi al negocio- dijo Alex sonrriendo triunfante -lo que hiciste se considera traicion- dijo Takamoto a Hiro quien cerro los ojos Alex apunto su arma, le quito el seguro y...

Se escucho un disparo, la sangre salpico y Hiro abrio los ojos, su pupila estaba dilatada, Alex estaba serio mirando el suelo y tiro el arma -jaja- se comenzo a reir como un histerico -hermano-susurro Hiro, Alex seguia riendo pero de un momento la risa fue sustituida por una toz con sangre.

-maldita- murmuro Alex callendo al suelo muerto, detras de el a varios metros de distancia estaba Luna con un arma en la mano, todos se quedaron mirando a Luna impresionados, luego miraron a Takamoto quien miro fijamente a la chica -traicion- dijo finalmente, despues de eso todos los presentes comenzaron a disparar.

Blossom y los demas tiraron una mesa y se pusieron detras de ella cubriendose de los disparos -no creo que esto resista- grito Boomer a sus hermanos que estaban mirando el fuego cruzado entre varias personas y todos los demas.

-¡¿que hacemos?- pregunto Butch a Brick que miraba de un lado a otro desesperado, buscando una salida -tenemos que salir de aqui- fijo finalemente -genial, tu primero- le dijo Butch mirando la escena ante ellos, Brick lo miro molesto.

-¿donde esta Mario?- pregunto Boomer al notar que no estaba con ellos ni tampoco los gemelos -¿hablas de el?- le pregunto Bubbles señalando a un hombre que ayudaba a Luna y Hiro -Takamoto es un objetivo- recordo Brick que les habia contado aquel hombre.

-solo hay una manera de salir de aqui- murmuro Blossom con algo de miedo -es muy arriesgado- dijo Brick tomando la mano de Blossom evitando que saliera de donde estaban -tambien quedarnos aqui- le replico Blossom sabiendo que no aguantaria por mucho tiempo para que esa mesa se convirtiera en astiyas.

-no pienso arriesgar tu vida- le dijo Brick a Blossom preocupado por las locuras que estaba diciendo -el que no arriesga no gana ¿no es haci?- le pregunto con una sonrrisa mirando a sus amigas, quienes acintieron -asi es- dijo Buttercup orgullosa del valor que Blossom tenia.

-entonces hay que apresurarnos- le dijo Blossom dispuesta a salir de ese lugar, Brick la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera, ella lo miro extrañado, Brick tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Blossom le acaricio la mejilla.

-si no salimos de aqui podria ser peor- advirtio Blossom, Brick se quedo pensativo un momento y suspiro -esta bien pero no te separes de mi- le advirtio, Blossom asintio felizmente y tomo su mano, Brick saco su arma y cerro los ojos por un momento.

"mi vida, es ella, mi corazon no late, sin ella, sere capaz de cualquier cosa solo por estar con ella, desde ahora soy su protector, la protejere sin importar las consecuencias, mientras ella este a salvo yo estare completo" mentalizo Brick mirando los disparos, trago saliva, tomo la mano de Blossom y comenzo a disparar.

Blossom tomo la mano de Brick mientras el la cubria al mismo tiempo que abansaban, Blossom cerro los ojos tratando de evitar ver aquel escenario lleno de sangre y cada vez que intentaba mirar, Brick la cubria impidiendo su vista.

-Bubbles, te amo- le dijo Boomer sonrriendo a su novia, Bubbles miro tristemente a otro lado -no agas eso- le pidio Bubbles moviendo el cabello de Boomer, el no comprendio lo que decia.

-no lo digas como si fuera la despedida- le pidio Bubbles sonrriendo, Boomer solto una risita y saco su arma mirandola seriamente, Bubbles entristecio.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Boomer al ver el cambio de umor de Bubbles -seras capas de hacer algo asi por mi- le pregunto Bubbles preocupada, Boomer sonrrio.

-no lo hagas- le pidio Bubbles abrazando a boomer -lo are para que estes a salvo si es necesario- le confeso Boomer seriamente -pero estare bien, te lo prometo, no quiero eso- le dijo Bubbles quitandole el arma de las manos y tirandola al suelo.

Boomer la abrazo y tomo el arma sin que se diera cuenta -esta bien, hay que irnos antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aqui- le dijo a Bubbles avansando con ella, quien estaba asustada.

Blossom y Brick llegaron al otro lado de la casa donde estaban varios hombres disparando a los hombres de Takamoto, entre ellos los gemelos y Mario, quien al notar que estaban hay se acerco a ellos aun cubriendose de las balas.

-tengo buenas y malas noticias- dijo Mario mirando a los pelirojos quienes no les gusto escuchar eso, en eso llegaron Boomer y Bubbles agitados y asustados por pasar por la linea de fuego sanos y salvos.

-¿cuales son las malas?- pregunto Boomer preocupado de que fuera algo realmente serio -la policia vendra en unos 40 minutos- les dijo mario mirando su reloj.

-¿eso es malo?- pregunto Buttercup apareciendo repentinamente y todos se asustaron -pues se supone que todos los presentes son mafiosos asi que si podria decirce que es malo- les dijo Mario intentando que comprendieran.

-a todo aquel que encuentren no preguntaran solo llegaran y comenzaran a esposar personas- les conto Mario sabiendo lo que pasaria

-y cual es la buena noticia- pregunto Brick muy nervioso de lo que le estaban contando -no podremos salir de aqui hasta que la policia llege asi que si hay una oportunidad de salir es cuando ellos llegen-

-¿se supone que eso nos tiene hacer sentir mejor?- pregunto Blossom pensando en la dificultad de todo eso, y de todo lo que tendrian que hacer para salir de ese lugar.

-¿donde esta mi padre?- pregunto Blossom buscando a Utonio por todos lados sin encontrarlo, un miedo se presento y avanso por toda su columna vertebral ¿que tal si estaba...

-esta bien- intervino Mario antes de que Blossom pensara en lo peor -el fue quien llamo a la policia- les informo a todos, Blossom solto un suspiro de alivio, realmente llego a preocuparse por el hombre que le dio la vida.

-ahora esta afuera de aqui esperando, esta escondido en un arbusto para evitar los golpes- le dijo para que se tranquilizara un poco mas aunque sinceramente, estando en ese lugar y en ese momento seria muy dificil que alguien estuviera relajado.

-necesito ayuda aqui- grito Jack sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, Mario dejo a los chicos y fue a apoyar a sus sobrinos, confiando que Brick y sus hermanos protegerian a las chicas por si acaso.

-deberiamos ayudar- dijo Brick al notar como muchos estaban luchando muy dificilmente contra todos los hombres de Takamoto -deberiamos- murmuro Butch mirando al mismo lugar que su hermano

Los tres se miraron entre ellos inseguros, despues de un momento se acomodaron en algunos pilares para cubrirse y disparar al enemigo como mejor podian, un lado un chico pasaba sin que nadie lo viera y apunto a la cabeza de Boomer, Bubbles se dio cuenta.

-Boomer cuidado- grito Bubbles, el chico disparo y Bubbles corrio a donde estaba Boomer resiviendo el disparo por el, -Bubbles- dijo Boomer atonito mirando a la chica que estaba delante de el con un punto rojo en su estomago asiendose cada vez mas y mas grande.

Bubbles callo de rodillas y Boomer la sostubo -Bubbles, porfavor...- pidio Boomer mirando como Bubbles presionava la herida tratando de soportar el dolor -tienes que hacer presion, vamos linda- decia Boomer una y otra vez mirando como Bubbles perdia sus fuerzas cada vez mas rapido.

-Bubbles porfavor, no me dejes- pidio desesperadamente tratando que la sangre dejara de brotar inevitablemente, Boomer no soportaba ver esa escena, ¡tenia la sangre de la chica que amaba en sus manos! las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Boomer- murmuraba Bubbles con su sonrrisa caracteristica de siempre -no, no te despidas de mi- pidio Boomer aun con lagrimas, ella sonrrio mas ampliamente a pesar del dolor -te amo- le dijo Bubbles soltando lagrimas, por el dolor.

-y yo a ti- le contesto sonrriendo, esa sonrrisa le decia que todo estaria bien, aunque realmente sabia que no era cierto, Bubbles escucho esas palabras y volvio a sonrreirle limpio las lagrimas de Boomer y su mano cayo al suelo aun con una sonrrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bubbles...- la nombro Boomer nuevamente, pero esta vez no contesto, apreto los dientes y los puños al mirar la sangre -aaaaa- grito de dolor Boomer se levanto del suelo.

comenzo a disparar al chico, quien se asusto y comenzo a dispararle igualmente, a pesar de que las balas entraban en el cuerpo de Boomer el no se detenia y seguia disparando, al chico le llego una bala directamente al corazon y cayo de lleno.

-Boomer- lo nombro Brick al mirar que su hermano estaba lleno de sangre y no dejaba de brotar, se hacerco a su hermano quien no parecia importarle, Boomer se arrodillo al lado de Bubbles y le cerro los ojos acomodo sus manos en su estomago y sonrrio.

-estaras bien hermano, no te preocupes- le dijo Brick mirando las multiples heridas de Boomer, quien acintio con la cabeza -lo se Brick- le contesto, Brick no comprendio y miro confundido a su hermano.

-es cierto lo que dicen...- le conto a Brick -cuando vas a morir todo a tu alrededor es muy pasifico- Brick abrio sus ojos sorprendido -tu no moriras Boomer- le contesto asustado y el nego con la cabeza.

-sabes que no es cierto- le regaño Boomer a Brick quien estaba en shock por la noticia -te quiero mucho hermano- le dijo Boomer y abrazo a su hermano, Brick lo abrazo, un instante despues el corazon de Boomer dejo de latir.

-Boomer- dijo Butch al mirar el cuerpo de su hermano al lado de el de Bubbles se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de su hermano derramando iremediablemente lagrimas de dolor en la cara de Boomer -Idiota- le grito golpeando a su hermano soyosando.

-Bubbles- murmuro Blossom mirando a su amiga y la sonrrisa que tenia en la cara y comenzo a llorar al notar que no tenia signos vitales -amiga... hermana...- la llamaba sin resivir respuesta, se lebanto dirijiendose al jardin, arranco barias flores limpiando sus lagrimas una y otra vez.

-¿cuales eran sus favoritas?- pregunto Blossom esperando la respuesta de la chica que estaba detras de ella -los girasoles- le contesto Buttercup -aqui no hay de eso- le reclamo Blossom molesta de que dijera incoerencias.

-ella amaba la naturalesa, cualquier cosa esta bien- le contesto tratando de que Blossom no la golpeara por tener los nervios de punta -¿como puedes decir eso? ¡tu mejor amiga esta muerta no piensas rendirle omenaje!- Buttercup se le acerco y la abofeteo.

-era mi mejor amiga, deja de decir estupideces y reacciona de una buena vez- le grito sarandeandola por los hombros,Blossom se safo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Buttercup no se quejo solo escupio un poco de sangre, Buttercup le bolvio a dar una bofetada tratando que reaccionara Blossom no dijo nada solo sollosaba en silencio dejando que las lagrimas brotaran.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Buttercup preocupada, Blossom no dijo nada entro a la casa dirigiendose a Bubbles, Buttercup no la detuvo se quedo mirando las estrellas sus ojos se volvieron extraños -no es justo- murmuro miro a su alrededor y no habia nadie Buttercup cayo de rodillas y comenzo a dejar que las lagrimas brotaran, esta vez no finjiria, simplemente no podia.

Blossom tenia un pequeño ramo con muchos tipos de flores de colores diferentes, lo partio a la mitad y le dejo una parte a Bubbles, otra a Boomer y junto sus manos la derecha de Boomer con la izquierda de Bubbles, por un momento le parecio ver que el chico tenia una sonrrisa dibujada en su rostro, finalmente le dio un beso a Bubbles y a Boomer, se lebanto del suelo y se quedo hay mirandolos sin dejar de llorar

Butch y Brick estaban mirando todo pero no dijeron nada solo la miraban dolidos por ver el cuerpo de su hermano tan quieto, Boomer era un chico inquieto y muy traviezo nunca estaba tranquilo y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo con una mueca parecida a una sonrrisa en su rostro.

Brick se acerco a Blossom y la abrazo fuertemente a Blossom se le difuculto un poco la respiracion pero no se quejo, con ese acto, Brick le estaba dando a entender que la necesitaba, necesitaba apoyo, nesesitaba su apoyo, y ella jamas se negaria.

De un momento a otro Brick cayo al suelo -BRICK- grito Blossom angustiada y comenzo a revisarlo para asegurarse donde estaba la erida exacatamente -no te preocupes estoy bien- Blossom solto un suspiro aliviada -solo estoy cansado- confeso tratando de no hacer mucho esfuerzo

Blossom lo ayudo a ir hacia una pared donde no ubiera ni la mas minima posibilidad de que rebotara una bala y lo dejo recargado en ella Brick le sonrrio dandole a entender que estaba bien pero agotado Blossom se acerco a el y le dio un beso tierno y largo.

Cuando se separaron Brick cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en todas las cosas que acababan de pasar y en las que pasarian y trato de descansar por un momento -tranquilo- le dijo Blossom acariciando su mejilla, Brick le sonrrio y cerro los ojos.

Blossom se fue donde estaban todos los hombres de mario y algunos de Takamoto que se habian aleado y noto algo, no habia fuego -esperan que demos el golpe final- le informo mario mientras recargaba una metralla -¿porque?- pregunto Blossom y saco la cabeza del escondite con sumo cuidado mirando los montones de cartuchos y los chorros de sangre salpicada por todos lados.

-talvez sea una trampa- le dijo Jack sospechando -¿estas bien?- le preguntaron al ver sus manos y ropa llenas de sangre, ademas de que sus ojos demostraban aver llorado -fisicamente estoy perfecta- le contesto tristemente.

los gemelos se miraron entre ellos preocupados -¿nuestra hermana esta bien?- preguntaron ambos, Blossom asintio sin dejar de mirar la esena ante sus ojos -¿que paso?- pregunto Mario extrañado ante la actitud de Blossom.

Ella no contesto -crees que sea una trampa- le pregunto a los tres quienes no comprendieron la pregunta -eso es lo que creemos no pienso arriesgarme- le contesto Mario esperando la respuesta de la chica -tu no te arriesgaras...-

-averiguemos si es una trampa- dijo Blossom y salio de ese lugar -¿que esta haciendo?- preguntaron los gemelos al mirar como Blossom seguia caminando hasta ponerse en el centro de la pista y saco una pistola -¿quien le dio un arma?- preguntaron mirandola con interes.

Blossom apunto hacia la pared y le quito el seguro cerro los ojos y trato de jalar el gatillo pero antes de que eso pasara alguien golpeo su mano evitando el disparo, Blossom abrio los ojos encontrandose con Brick delante de ella con su mano encargansose de que la suya no disparara.

-¿estas loca?- le pregunto mirandola furioso, Blossom no dijo nada -¿eres idiota o cual es tu problema?- le pregunto Brick dejando a la ojirosa con la cara de sorpresa jamas le habia hablado asi.

Brick la abrazo fuertemente -acabo de perder a mi hermano ¿porque quieres que yo muera?- Blossom no comprendio la pregunta hasta despues de unos minutos.

Blossom se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas -no lo hagas- imploro Blossom a Brick quien realmente lo estaba dudando mucho, lo que era importante ahora no tenia ni el mas minimo valor para el con esepcion de Blossom que parecia lo unico real en ese momento y hay estaba su razon de vivir a punto de centenciar su muerte.

se escucho un disparo, miraron a su alrededor y encontraron a unos 3 hombres con metrallas, otros 6 con 9milimetros y otro con una basuca, quien estaba saliendo del edificio, en total habia como 30 hombres, Takamoto se puso delante de los chicos.

-¿donde esta su jefe?- les pregunto rapidamente sabiendo lo que pasaria a continuacion -se fue, igual que casi todos- les contesto un chico con metralleta -bien- contesto Takamoto e hizo la seña para que todos salieran y lo estaban aciendo.

Los que se quedaron se escondieron esperando la señal de ataque -bayanse- les dijo Takamoto a Brick y Blossom quienes no lo pensaron dos veces y dieron media buelta con toda la intencion de irse, se escucho otro disparo y ambos quedaron aturdidos -nadie ira a ningun lado- dijo con una sonrrisa macabra el que habia disparado.

se miraron el uno al otro, Brick tenia los ojos abiertos completamente con cara de horror en su rostro, Blossom en cambio solto lagrimas de dolor y lo abrazo -ve y busca a Butter, date prisa- le dijo Brick haciendo presion en la herida, Blsossom lo abrazo llorando -no voy... a dejar...te- dijo Blossom a duras penas.

-porfavor- imploro Brick mirando a Blossom y sintiendo que su corazon estayaria en cualquier momento -gracias- le agradecio Blossom con lagrimas en sus ojos -por todo- le dijo con una sonrrisa y cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estallaba poco a poco.

-suficiente- dijo Butch al estar arto de quedarce viendo como un idiota, se lebanto de al lado de Boomer y se dirijio a donde estaban todo el "equipo" tiro su arma y tomo una ametralladora usi y la preparo -estas loco- le dijeron los gemelos el no los escucho y salio de hay.

-Blossom- pidio Brick con su voz apagada y aferrandola a el sintiendo el calor de Blossom -tragense esto- grito Butch y comenzo a disparar como loco, los 30 hombres retrocedieron a cubrirse y comenzaron a disparar, a el no le importaba y seguia disparando sin detenerse -tu novio esta loco- le gritaron a Buttercup quien acababa de entrar a la casa y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas.

Despues de escuchar lo que sus hermanos le habian dicho busco con la vista a todos encontro a Butch disparando como loco, y a Brick abrazando a Blossom se acerco a Brick y como pudo consiguio que Brick se refugiara con Blossom.

-hola Butter- saludo Blossom, Buttercup trato de sanarla pero ya era tarde -no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrrisa y giñandole un ojo, Buttercup no dijo nada y Brick la tenia abrazada como si se la fueran a quitar -¿en que estas pensando?- le pregunto con una sonrrisa.

-no es justo- le contesto Buttercup llorando, Blossom extendio su mano ante ella y le intento hacer cosquillas, Buttercup la miro confundida -gane- le murmuro y rio un poco, Buttercup recordo el juego que les habia contado y seco sus lagrimas -te quiero hermana-

-te veo aya- le dijo sabiendo a que se referia -claro, les mandare saludos de tu parte- Brick la apreto mas asia el, Blossom cerro los ojos sin volverlos a abrir, el sintio como disminuia su temperatura con cada segundo que pasaba, solo queria sentirla, saber que seguia hay, sabia que se habia ido, pero en su interior el gritaba como un niño pequeño -no te bayas- pidio infantilmente.

Buttercup dandole la mejor sonrrisa que pudo en ese momento -¿porque nos ayudaste tanto?- le pregunto Brick a Buttercup ella se quedo en cilencio un momento -te lo devia- le contesto felizmente -no te entiendo- le contesto Brick sin saver a que se referia -si vas a la playa "paraiso", comprenderas todo cuando estes hay- le contesto Buttercup

-mi hermano...- murmuro Brick preocupado recordando a Butch, Buttercup volteo a verlo y quedo horrorizada, corrio hacia el y lo abrazo por detras.

Butch estaba llorando molesto, nisiquiera apuntaba solo jalaba el gatillo, Buttercup se puso frente a el y lo abrazo, Butch dejo de disparar -Buttercup- dijo al mirarla, ella sonrrio por que se haya tranquilizado un momento

Un hombre le disparo a Butch y sintio como la bala perforaba sus organos dolorosamente, volteo a ver a Buttercup que estaba delante de el y se quedo sin palabras.

Buttercup tenia sangre por su boca y la escupio, su espalda tenia varios disparos antes de que el ultimo la aya atravesado completamente y estaba llena de sangre, tomo el arma de Butch y disparo a varios hombres sin darle a ninguno, despues cayo al suelo al igual que Butch.

-te quiero- le dijo Buttercup aciendose un ovillo -te amo- le contesto abrazandola y dandole un beso tierno.

Brick sintio que su corazon se contraia una y otra vez sentia que le encajaban un cuchillo y lo retorcian se quejo bastante y vio una extraña luz que se filtraba a travez de las ventanas, abrazo el cuerpo de Blossom y cerro los ojos dejandose llebar por ese dolor y agonia.

vio que varias sombras se le acercaban pero todo era borroso, ahora lo unico que importaba era esa agonia que sentia, nada mas importaba "dios... te ofendi y lo lamento... realmente meresco todo lo que tengo ¿no es verdad" penso Brick ya que no podia hablar.

-te vas a poner vien amigo, no te preocupes- escucho que le decian, apenas, o almenos eso creia, ya que se escuchaba como un eco distante y frio.

* * *

><p><strong>casi el fin<strong>

_ERES UN MONSTRUO/ _TU SABES QUE TIENE QUE SER ASI muy muy en el fondo de ti/ le doy gracias a:

catSeeU: no me mates sino no terminare la historia.

blossXbrick:jejeje si, es tu finc tu mandas y si ya era hora

Lia-sennenko: jaja me hiciste reir cuando lei tu finc y la verdad ya ni quise ponerlos en mi finc.

sebas li 2496: ok ^_^

no me maten o no terminare el finc/_si quieren que muera avicen/_ tu no tienes contactos/ _soy tu pariente ademas soy igual a ti_/ no pidan que me mate

dejen reviews o no escribo el fin


	22. epilogo

Brick estaba caminando por la playa tomado de la mano de Blossom ambos estaban muy felices, en eso el sombrero que traia BLossom se lo lleva el viento y Brick va por el, y se lo entrega, Blossom le sonrrie y le da un beso que el gustoso corresponde, Blossom camina y señala adelante, Brick voltea encontrandose con sus hermanos y sus amigas saludandolos, ambos saludan felizmente, Blossom separa su mano de la de Brick y se va con ellos

-espera- pide Brick pero Blossom no le hace caso, el mira a sus hermanos nuevamente pero esta vez estan llenos de heridas y la sangre esta brotando -Blossom- dijo Brick y ella lo voltea a ver con su sonrrisa -que bueno que estas bien- le dijo abrazandola, ella no responde y Brick la mira esta vez Blossom era la que estaba con los ojos cerrados -porfavor quedence conmigo-

Blossom abrio los ojos y acaricio su rostro, Brick tomo su mano felizmente, Blossom se lebanto y los demas los rodearon Blossom se paro y todos miraban a Brick con una sonrrisa -ven con nosotros- pidio Blossom -¿de que hablas? estoy aqui- dijo Brick no comprendiendo la peticion -te quiero- dijo dandole un beso y llendose con los demas el intento seguirlos pero algo se lo impedia.

-¿crees que algun dia despierte papi?- pregunto una niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro, el hombre que estaba frente a ella tenia al rededor de unos 26 años, los ojos y el cabello negro -es lo mas probable- le contesto el hombre tomando a su hija de los brazos -asi como es probable que yo conosca a mis tias muy pronto- dijo desnimanda la niña, su padre no dijo nada y la abrazo fuertemente alzando la cabeza para que no salieran las lagrimas.

Su hija, su pequeña hija con solo 5 años tenia un problema en su corazon y necesitaba un transplante, sin embargo no habian conseguido ninguno y eso disminuia drasticamente la esperanza de vida de la niña, nisiquiera el podia conseguirle uno a ella lo que lo sentia impotente, -¿cuando volvera el tio Jake?- pregunto la niña tratando que su padre no pensara en que pronto la perderia.

El hombre se aclaro la garganta -talvez ya llego- la niña sonrrio -quiero verlo- pidio la niña ilusionada, el hombre sonrrio y salio de aquella habitacion -no me tardo- dijo el hombre, -lo se- dijo la pequeña niña sonrriendo.

Brick comenzo a moverse en la camilla asustando a la niña, quien bajo de su cama y se hacerco a el, Brick abrio los ojos lentamente -despertaste- dijo la niña entusiasmada, Brick la miro confundido y toco su cabeza, realmente todo le daba bueltas y sentia su cuerpo muy pesado -¿que?- preguno Brick aturdido.

la niña salio corriendo de aquella habitacion blanca en busca de su padre -oye espera- pidio Brick tratando de levantarse y callendo al suelo, trato de levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguio -¿donde estoy?- pregunto Brick mirando a su alrededor, todo era blanco -un hospital-

-bienvenido a la vida- dijo muy amablemente el hombre de hace un momento entrando con su hija cargada en brazos y otro hombre identico a el -¿quien eres?- pregunto Brick mirandolo con desconfianza -no nos reconoce- dijo uno de los hombres mirando a Brick acercandose mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos, Brick los miro un momento.

-¿Jake?¿Jack?- pregunto mirando a los dos hombres que sonrrieron al ver que no habia perdido la memoria -¿donde esta Blossom?- pregunto Brick mirando a ambos esperando respuestas, ambos se quedaron en silencio -no recuerdas nada- preguntaron hambos mirandolo con tristesa.

Brick se quedo pensativo un momento y luego todas lo que paso llego como un rayo -claro que lo recuerdo- contesto tristemente, hambos hombres se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada -quedaste inconciente, minutos despues llego la policia, te trajimos aqui y curamos tus heridas, despues de mucho tiempo casi consiguen regular tu estado- esplico Jake seriamente.

-¿que?- pregunto Brick exaltado -tu corazon fallaba, casi estuvimos a punto de que murieras- le explico Jack sentandose en la cama -¿porque no me dejaron hay?- pregunto Brick dejando que las lagrimas salieran, los presentes se sorprendieron por lo que decia -¿porque no me dejaron?- repitio llorando -no podiamos-

-si podian- grito Brick y se lebanto de la cama con algo de torpesa pero pudo mantenerse en pie -¿a donde vas?- pregunto la niña mirando como caminaba a la puerta -a ese lugar- le contesto sin detenerse -solo hay escombros hay, no encontraras nada, ese lugar estayo- le conto Jack sin detenerlo.

-tengo que enontrarla- dijo Brick apoyandose en la puerta -ven conmigo- dijo Jack abriendo la puerta, Brick lo siguio -esta hay- dijo Jack mostrando lo que parecia la puerta a un jardin, Brick abrio la puerta encontrandose con muchas flores, el techo era de cristal, habia un pequeño camino de piedras y el camino hasta encontrarse con varias tumbas.

miro los nombres de todas y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se arrodillo al lado de la tumba de Blossom -ahora se porque me lo decias- le dijo a Blossom como si la escuchara -¿porque me dejaste vivir?- pregunto nuevamente Brick esperando la respuesta -mi hermana pidio que si llegaba a estar vivo alguno de ustedes no lo matara- le contesto Jack a la pregunta esperando que comprendiera.

"si vas a la playa paraiso lo entenderas..." Brick recordo que Buttercup le habia dicho eso antes de morir -Brick, tengo que darte esto- dijo Jack mostrando una jeringa con un liquido blanco adentro -¿que es eso?- pregunto temeroso.

-tu corazon... despues de tantas emociones sufridas se afecto, te duele ¿no?- le explico Jack, Brick se sorpendio y toco su pecho -un poco, no creo que sea tan serio- le dijo con la suerte que tenia no podia ser tan serio...

-es muy serio, moriras si no te doy esto- le dijo Jack tomando su brazo, pero Brick lo separo -cuanto tiempo me queda- pregunto Brick sorprendido -siendo honestos, es un milagro que estes vivo-

-¿quien es la niña?- pregunto Brick recordando a la pequeña de hace un momento -mi hija- contesto Jack seriamente -¿y que le pasa a ella?- pregunto Brick interesado -su corazon no es muy fuerte- le contesto Jack con pena.

-¿y quieres darmelo a mi? es tu hija daselo a ella- dijo Brick molesto, no queria vivir y ¿esa niña moriria? ¡que injusto! -no puedo, lo unico que se puede hacer es un transplante-

Brick planeaba seguir discutiendo pero sintio que su corazon comenzaba a encojerse, dolia, era un dolor indescriptible y bastante fuerte -tengo que darte esto- le dijo Jack mostrandole la jeringa pero Brick se nego -tengo una mejor idea- alcanzo a decir, Jack no comprendio y llamo al doctor.

unas horas despues Brick estaba en la camilla con un respirador artificial metido en las narices, el doctor entro y lo examino -tiene suerte- le dijo el doctor anotando en su tablita -suerte es lo que menos tengo- le respondio Brick molesto.

el doctor solo nego con la cabeza -mi corazon... ¿realmente es fuerte?- el doctor acintio -y es compatible- le informo a Brick -no puedo haceptarlo cof, cof- dijo la niña tristemente -si puedes- le contesto Brick guiñandole el ojo, la niña aun se veia triste -te conte que conoci a tu tia- le pregunto Brick a la niña quien nego con la cabeza

-como era ella- pregunto la niña con curiosidad -orgullosa, divertida, ella jamas te traicionaria, no importa lo que le hicieras, siempre nos apoyaba- le conto Brick haciendo que la niña sonrriera -era igual a ti-

-¿y ella tambien tenia problema en el corazon?- Brick se quedo pensando un momento -si, pero el suyo no tenia cura- le contesto y la niña lo miro con angustia -¿por eso murio?- Brick nego con la cabeza -seria mejor que le preguntaras a tu padre, no tengo los detalles-

-muy bien- dijo la niña -¿que es eso?- pregunto Brick mirando la geringa que tenia el Doctor -esto hara que siga vivo por almenos unas 5 horas- le contesto el Doctor, Brick puso el brazo boluntariamente y el doctor lo inyecto -usalas bien muchacho- le aconsejo el doctor para luego retirarse.

-talvez mañana tu tengas una vida nueva- le dijo Brick a la niña tocando el oyito de la inyeccion -gracias- dijo la niña llorando de felicidad, se bajo de su cama y lo abrazo -toma- le dijo la niña ofreciendole su peluche, era un perrito amarillo -gracias- le dijo Brick sosteniendo el perrito y sintiendo como su ropa se umedecia por las lagrimas de la niña

Despues de 2 horas Brick estaba listo y dispuesto a marcharse -espera, solo queria agradecerte- dijo Jack felizmente, Brick le sonrrio -no hay de que- le contesto -¿donde dejaste la inyeccion?- le pregunto Brick -esta guardada- le dijo Jack con una sonrrisa -guardala muy bien, la necesitaras muy pronto- le dijo comenzando su camino -espera te llevo- le ofrecio Jack.

-eso seria genial- le dijo Brick subiendo al auto -¿a donde?- pregunto Jack -al paraiso- contesto Brick y ambos se echaron a reir.

Despues de una hora de viaje llegaron a la playa, Brick bajo del auto y comenzo a mirar todo el lugar, lo conocia, hace mucho tiempo, tanto que parecia no recordar exactamente cuando llego para quedarse unos dias con sus hermanos y sus padres, a cualquier lugar que veia miraba a el y a sus hermanos de 6 años jugando en el agua, en la playa o asiendo cualquier cosa.

Siguio caminando y admirando el paisaje hasta que su vista se detuvo en una casa abandonada con el anuncio de que se vendia -esa casa- murmuro y abanso hasta ella, no habia nadie y estaba sola, extrañamente asi era como la recordaba.

FlashBack

se ve un pequeño Brick de 6 años jugando con la pelota con Butch de 5 años -aqui va- la lanzo Brick mandando a bolar la pelota hacia el jardin de esa casa -bien echo genio- le dijo Butch -¿a donde vas?- le pregunto Brick mirando como corria su hermano.

-¿a donde crees? por mi pelota genio- le contesto Butch molesto, Brick fue con el para que no lo regañaran sus padres, los cuales estaban jugando en el agua con el pequeño Boomer, -oye campeon creo que cayo por haya- dijo Brick señalando el jardin de la casa.

-gracias genio- le agradecio su hermano deteniendose -¿que ocurre?- pregunto Brick al ver que su hermano se detenia -tu iras por mi pelota- le contesto Butch cruzandose de brazos -¿porque?- pregunto Brick moviendo comicamente los brazos.

-tu la bolaste, genio- le contesto Butch con una sonrrisa de victoria en su pequeño rostro angelical -deja de llamarme genio- le pidio Brick llendo por la pelota de su hermano, para que dejara de fastidiar -deja de llamarme campeon-

-asi te llama papa- le reprocho Brick -asi te llama mama- se defendio Butch esperando a que su hermano fuera por su pelota -si pero jamas me gusto- le platico mientras saltaba la cerca para ir por la dichosa pelota -ami tampoco me gusta que me digas asi-

-pero se supone que eres un campeon- le dijo Brick, y era sierto, Butch era un gran atleta en todos los deportes a pesar de tener 5 años, -si, pero cuando sea un gran boxeador, sonara muy aburrido, quiero que cuando me digan campeon sea por algo realmente grande- le explico a su hermano saltando la barda tambien para seguir con su platica.

-entiendo- dijo Brick buscando la pelota con la vista -ademas cual es el problema de que te digamos genio, eres un gran cerebrito- le dijo Butch a Brick, el habia sido el inteligente de la familia, de echo ese viaje habia sido por pasar el año con un 10 limpio de promedio de parte de Brick.

-solo estoy en primero, no es un gran logro, cuando sea un abogado realmente sera cuando sepa lo inteligente que llege a ser- le comento Brick con ilusiones a su hermano -entonces es un trato- le dijo Butch ofresiendole la mano, Brick no comprendio.

-yo te dire genio hasta que vea que eres un abogado exitoso y tu me diras campeon cuando gane mi primer cinturon de Boxeo- a Brick le parecio una buena idea y extendio su mano -espera creo que tengo algo por aqui... aqui esta- dijo Butch sacando una navaja de bolsillo.

Brick la tomo y se hizo una pequeña cortada, Butch lo igualo y juntaron sus manos, un pacto de sangre -te apoyare no importa lo que pase, estare con tigo no importa la distancia, me lebantare, no importa cuanto me caiga, porque somos sangre, porque somos familia, porque somos hermanos...- dijeron ambos muy felices, ellos habian inventado eso, ¿cuando?, no recordaban exactamente.

-muy bien, es un echo- dijo Brick felizmente y limpiando la cortada con una llave de agua que estaba en esa casa -pero aun asi le dire lloron a Boomer- dijo Butch orgullosamente, Brick rodo los ojos, reamente su hermano no tenia remedio.

Brick fue por la pelota que habia visto y la tomo en sus manos, en ese momento escucho un sonido extraño y busco el origen -¿que haces vamonos?- dijo Butch esperando a que Brick le diera su pelota -escuche algo- le comento Brick y Butch agudizo un poco su oido

-yo no escucho nada- dijo Butch encojiendose de hombros -hay esta otra vez- lo escucho -viene de la casa- dijo Brick y entro -oye mi balon- pidio Butch siguiendo a su hermano, Brick escucho otra vez, era como un gemido o un grito ahogado.

-ee... Brick- lo nombro Butch, Brick se volteo y su hermano estaba señalando una puerta -definitivamente viene de aqui- comento Butch y abrio la puerta, dentro de ella habia una niña llorando, tenia los ojos azules y su cabello era rubio, los dos niños se le quedaron biendo.

la niña seguia llorando hasta que se dio cuenta de que la habian encontrado, se echo encima de ambos abrazandolos -gracias- dijo la pequeña niña aun llorando, resulta que estaba jugando a las escondidas y la puerta se habia atorado solo se podia abrir por fuera.

-no hay problema- dijo Brick azul por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, esa niña si que abrazaba fuerte, volteo a ver a su hermano, quien practicamente tenia los ojos en espiral, y morado, Brick consiguio que la niña los soltara y recupero el aire -soy Bubbles-

-lindo nombre, yo soy Brick- se presento cortesemente, la niña le dio una sonrisa y seco sus lagrimas -¿porque estabas hay?- pregunto el niño mientras le hacia aire a su hermano para que respirara, la niña se quedo seria y despues volvio a llorar.

Brick no supo que hacer y la cargo -no llores, tranquila shshh- le hablaba como a un bebe, extrañamente Bubbles se tranquilizo un poco -estoy perdida- grito Bubbles llorando a mares, y por suerte a Butch le callo agua lo que provoco que despertara.-

Butch se le quedo mirando al igual que Brick -¿como es que puede tener tanta agua en sus ojos?- le pregunto Butch a Brick, el se encojio de hombros -no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus papas- la animo Brick pero la niña seguia llorando -mis papas no vinieron, estaba con una amiga- siguio llorando, Butch y Brick suspiraron -la buscaremos- dijeron ambos, Bubbles dejo de llorar -siii-

Y asi fue como se la pasaron el dia entero buscando a la amiga de Bubbles o a alguien que ella conociera, pero por mas que se esforzaran el resultado era siempre el mismo: no los conocia, -aaaa- lloraba Bubbles, -no llores- dijo Boomer que se abia integrado a la busqueda hace unas 3 horas.

-nada ganas con llorar, no creo que tu amiga sepa como lloras y venga a buscarte buscando el sonido de tu llanto- le dijo Butch sentandose en la arena, Bubbles se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho por Butch, despues de un poco de pensarlo si era muy llorona, hizo una mueca de tristesa, Brick puso su mano en su hombro.

-no te desanimes, prometimos buscar a tu amiga y la encontraremos asi nos lleve todas las vacasiones, no me rendire hasta que vea una sonrrisa sincera llena de felicidad en tu rostro- dijo decidido Brick, Boomer le aplaudio por las palabras tan profundas de su hermano -es solo un decir lo de todas las vacasiones ¿verdad?- dijo Butch algo inseguro.

-talvez, ya me olvidaron- dijo Bubbles comenzando nuevamente a llorar y Boomer tambien -¿porque llora Boomer?- pregunto Butch irritado, -espera un poco- dijo Brick mirando la esena, Bubbles se dio cuenta de que Boomer estaba llorando y dejo de llorar.

-¿porque lloras?- pregunto Bubbles -mis hermanos hacen eso conmigo para que no llore, parece que funciona- dijo Boomer con una sonrrisa, Bubbles comenzo a reirse al igual que todos en ese momento.

-muy bien habiendo solucionado eso lo repetire- dijo Brick -la encontraremos asi nos lleve todas las vacasiones, no me rendire hasta que vea una sonrrisa sincera llena de felicidad en tu rostro- dijeron los tres hermanos, Bubbles comenzo a llorar pero esta vez de alegria.

-ahora vamos- dijo Butch tomando a Bubbles del brazo para comenzar su busqueda antes de que se ocultara por completo el sol -dejala en paz- se escucho la voz de una niña, todos voltearon encontrandose con una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes llenos de ira, todos se le quedaron viendo -Buttercup- grito Bubbles, separandose de Butch y llendo con la niña.

-me dejastes sola- se quejo la niña reclamandole, Buttercup la miro con molestia -¿yo?, tu fuiste la que se escondio en un lugar muy muy lejos de donde estabamos, ¿tienes idea de lo inmensa que es esta playa?- se defendio Buttercup muy ofendida, Bubbles solto una risita nerviosa.

-asi que ella es Buttercup- dijo Brick mirando a la niña -asi me dicen- le contesto con una sonrrisa -¿y como me encontraste?- le pregunto Bubbles feliz -escuche tus gritos y vien corriendo- le contesto con una sonrrisa -genial- dijeron Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo -¿tu fuiste quien la encontro?- pregunto Buttercup a Brick quien acintio con la cabeza -me llamo Brick- le dijo con una sonrisa -bueno Brick, te debo una- le dijo Buttercup llendose con Bubbles.

-¿ya se van?- pregunto Brick, ambas se miraron y acintieron -este no es el unico lugar al que nos quieren llevar de vacasiones- dijeron ambas despidiendose de los niños -adios, espero verlos algun dia- dijeron llendose corriendo perdiendose entre la gente.

Despues de eso volvieron con sus padres quienes estaban dormidos en sus sillas -ya es tarde- dijo Brick y los adultos se levantaron miraron la hora y comenzaron a tomar sus cosas -¿se diviertieron?- pregunto su madre y los tres dijeron Sii muy felizmente.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Jack que estaba al lado de Brick mirando el paisaje, este nego con la cabeza y se sento abrazando sus rodillas y dejando derramar las lagrimas -tu hermana cumplio- le dijo comenzando a llorar, Jack mordio su labio tratando de evitar hacer lo mismo, esas palabras por poco significativas que fueran, lograron hacerle un nudo en la garganta

Jack miro como Brick comenzaba a llorar cada vez mas fuerte y con mas dolor, gritando de agonia y no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado Brick miraba el horisonte y como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el mar aun llorando, Jack lo consolo, pero para Brick realmente no era gran cosa lo que el trataba de hacer

Flash Back

Al dia siguiente Butch y Boomer se la pasaron todo el dia buscando un tesoro perdido con la ayuda de un mapa que les habia dado un hombre en un puesto de comida llamado "el pirata feliz".

Brick por otra parte no quiso acompañarlos y prefirio quedarse en la playa, sus padres estaban serca pero siertamente no le prestaban mucha antencion, el caminaba por la playa mirando a sus hermanos que escarbaban como desesperados en un pedaso de arena llenando a todas las personas, el se burlo pero no fue con ellos.

En cambio comenzo a jugar con la arena hasta formar un castillo lleno de ventanas e incluso un puente -tara- se dijo a si mismo despues de terminarlo, se veian claramente los detalles.

-¿que haces?- pregunto una niña de cabello naranja y ojos rosas al mirarlo jugar con la arena, Brick la volteo a ver, encontrandose con sus ojos rosas -tu ojos...- dijo el chico y la niña miro para otro lado -no soy una bruja lo juro- dijo la niña apunto de llorar.

-son hermosos- le dijo Brick hacercandose a ella, quien se sonrojo -muchos me molestan porque dicen que no son normales- le confeso tristemente -yo creo que ser normal es aburrido- la niña se rio un poco y acaricio su ojo -los tuyos tambien son raros- ambos sonrieron

Fin del flash back

_Y de repente te das cuenta de que todo a terminado, que no hay buelta atras, lo sientes, y justamente en ese entonces itentas recordad en que momento comenso todo, y descubres que todo paso antes de lo que pensabas, mucho antes, y es hay justo en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez _

Brick sonrio ante ese pensamiento y cerro los ojos con una mueca de felicidad en la boca, justo en ese momento el sol dejo su ultimo rayo de sol para despues ser sustituido por la oscuridad de la noche, justo en ese momento su corazon dejo de latir, biologicamente.

* * *

><p>Jack estaba en una sala de espera en el hospital, su hermano estaba hay apoyandolo, ambos estaban con los nervios de punta, desde que Brick colapso habian estado hay tratando de que el corazon funcionara nuevamente, en ese momento el doctor entro a la sala y los miro a ambos, quien se levantaron inmediatamente, el doctor le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jack y acintio, el no lo contuvo mas y comenzo a llorar -gracias-<p>

-papi- dijo la pequeña al ver a su padre entrar a la habitacion, Jack no pudo contenerse mas y corrio con su hija abrazandolo -tenias rason- dijo la niña entre lagrimas, su padre no comprendio y la miro confundido -mi tia, estaba loca- su padre la miro con los ojos abiertos del asombro y luego sonrio, por un segundo le parecio ver aquel destello verde que emitia su hermana.

-¿y que te dijo?- le pregunto Jack mirando a su hija que estaba jugando con las sabanas de su cama, ella se encojio de hombros -dijo que era muy importante y que aun no llegaba mi hora, me hacia reir- le confeso recordado a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes vestida de blanco y que lo que parecia una habitacion llena de luz por todos lados cubria todo a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Brick estaba acostado en el suelo, vestia completamente de blanco, se levanto y miro hacia atras, un bosque oscuro se extendia detras suyo dandole un escalofrio con solo verlo, miro hacia el cielo que era extrañamente blanco pero no pudo identificar el sol, miro entonces delante de el donde habia un puente de madera visiblemente viejo.<p>

Habia maderas flojas y en otras partes nisiquiera tenia pedasos, el se levanto y se sacudio la ropa miro al puente que por la niebla parecia no tener un fin determinado, en ese momento comenzo a sentir miedo, no sabia donde estaba ni como habia llegado hay, sin mencionar que hacia un frio de muerte, se habrazo a si mismo, tanto por el frio como por el miedo.

En ese momento la niebla comenzo a disiparse un momento podiendo apreciar una figura hacercandose a el saliendo de las neblinas, Brick sintio curiosidad ocasionando que se quedara quieto esperando a esa persona, conforme hiba abansando su figura podia verse con mayor claridad.

Al cabo de un momento la figura salio por completo de la neblina dejando ver a una mujer de ojos azules y cabello ermozamente anaranjado, Brick se quedo mudo al verla y no dijo nada, a la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo y comenzo a habanzar hacia el, Brick de estar parado se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sin quitarle la vista de encima a su madre.

La mujer se puso a su altura y le beso la mejilla para despues aferrarlo contra ella fuertemente, Brick hizo lo mismo comenzando a llorar -madre- fue lo unico que pudo decir abrazando fuertemente a la mujer que tenia delante de el, ella se separo y lo tomo de la mano dirijiendose al puente, Brick se detuvo al instante.

-¿acaso estoy...?- pregunto mirando sus manos, su madre miro al suelo con tristesa, Brick comprendio y solto una carcajada, tomo la mano de su madre y ambos comenzaron a habansar con cuidado por el puente.

Despues de un rato ya estaban del otro lado, una luz blanca los cubrio por completo y Brick sintio una paz que no lo inbadia desde que era un niño pequeño -no podria estar mas orgullosa de ti- le dijo su madre, Brick no dijo nada, -te emos esperado mucho tiempo- le comento un hombre formido y de ojos tan rojos como los suyos: su padre.

-¿emos?- pregunto Brick, sus padres miraron hacia un costado y el igualo su accion encontrandose con cinco jovenes, y cuatro adultos mirandolos divertidos, no dudo ni un segundo y corrio hacia ellos, quienes al verlo se quedaron quietos.

Un silencio se presento nadie sabia como romperlo esepto una persona -te tardaste viejo- le dijo Butch mirando a su hermano, al solo rodo los ojos, Butch y Boomer se habalanzaron contra el abrazandolo -te proihibimos volver a dejarnos atras-

Los tres se comenzaron a reir y luego se lebantaron encontrandose con tres chicas mirandolos felizamente -Brick ella es mi hermana- le presento Buttercup a Brute quien solo movio la mano -y estos de aqui son mis futuros suegros- le dijo Butch señalando a el hombre y a la mujer que los estaban mirando.

-¿futuros?- pregunto Brick mirando a Butch pidiendo explicasiones, pero el solo lo miro como diciendo "te explico luego" -ellos son mis padres-presento Bubbles a la pareja que estaban saludando, todos contestaron.

-¿donde esta Blossom?- pregunto Brick impaciente -debe estar preparandose para volver- dijo Boomer de repente y todos le taparon la voca -¿volver*?- dijo Brick exaltado -bien hecho Boomer-

-no me ire- dijo Blossom detras de el, Brick se volteo para mirarla, ella le sonrio felizmente abriendo sus brazos -te extrañe- le dijo Blossom con los brazos temblandole y sus ojos cristalinos, Brick no lo pudo evitar y se habalanzo contra ella, pero en vez de tirarla la alzo en brazos como si se tratara de una niña de 6 años jugando con su padre, Brick la miro a los ojos.

-¿lo normal es aburrido?- le pregunto Brick a Blossom quien seco sus lagrimas mirandolo con una sonrrisa -lo raro es genial- confeso Blossom señalando sus ojos rosas -tienes razon- le dijo Brick dandole un beso de muerte

-no lo entiendo- dijo Brute mirando a los chicos confundida -¿no se supone que mueren trajicamente al final?- pregunto mirando confusa a sus amigos, -no necesariamente- le contesto Bubbles sonriendo al lado de Boomer quien la habrazaba por la sintura -la muerte no es un final, lo que sigue de eso, es lo que importa-

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**gracias, gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando para terminar, de verdad es muy importante y significativo para mi de verdad **

_*muy bien segun algunas culturas, y algunos libros, el regreso a la vida es decicion nuestra y de nuestro dios, Dios nos da la opcion de vivir en el mundo terrenal siertas veces, podriamos volver despues de la muerte si asi lo decidimos conviviendo siempre con las personas que emos conocido a lo largo de nuestras pasadas vidas, pero es solo algo que escuche por hay y decidi ponerlo por si les llego alguna duda._

_ Lia-sennenko: quise decir tu comentario lo lamento me equivoque_

sebas li 2496: si muchos esperavan eso ¬¬

blossXbrick: si la verdad es que me inspire mucho para esto

_catSeeU: la vida esta llena de caminos, depende de nosotros tomarlos o no ;D_


End file.
